Prince of Ravens
by Remir'wrath
Summary: For years has Geffen waited under the shadow of Prontera.At the turn of the times they finally move to invade and take control of the world. The young Prince leads their armies but does he fulfill his mission for the right reasons? Read and Review Please!
1. The world of Prince of Ravens

_Disclaimer: I do not own Ragnarok…you know the rest._

**Ragnarok World in the Prince of Ravens**

_This is part is only optional to read, but I think it would be better if you do since I tweaked the world a bit…okay a lot. BTW I copied this part and the Tip, Game Reference, and Trivia part from Cezaria's Card of the Golden Beast. I'm admitting that I copied those, but I hope its okay since I believe that my fic needs them._

I'd like to start of by saying that I am a person who is compelled to pay attention to the slightest of details and my imagination goes over board and results in entire stories or histories of countries and what not. Like this story, it all spawned in my imagination after I noticed that the soldiers of Geffen wore helmets resembling ravens, and with my stocked knowledge of Norse mythology the whole story line grew from there. Okay, that's enough blathering from me, here's the world!

**Setting **

Obviously it is set in Rune-Midgard but mostly in the western Continent where people worship Odin-Baldur; this includes most of the countries except Amatsu, Gonryun Louyang, and Ayothaya which reside in the eastern continent that worships Freya. I believe that this is really how the game goes, I remember coming across it at some point.

The countries are mostly based on the game, but I made Geffen, Payon and Morroc independent from Prontera. I also made the leagues (distance) between the nations more realistic, like on pecopeco it would take months to cross the world from one side to another side.

Prontera is a country whose capital has the same name; it is known as the capital of the continent mainly because all roads lead to it and where large commerce takes place, it is also has the most powerful military power.

Payon is another country that was founded by a large migration from the eastern continent. Since its architecture is based on ancient Korea, I made its citizens have Korean features. Its capital is called Gung Su, which means archer in Korean…I think, (consulted my Korean classmate).

Geffen is a western country that runs in a Magocracy, where those who have no magical capabilities have little or no voice. It is extremely loosely based on France in combination with Greece. The citizens are all very manipulative and devious, constantly trying to claw their way up to higher positions in society. Though, some choose to live in Geffen since the powers of the mages can control the seasons for crops, assuring good harvest every year. Its capital is called Ivoire (Ivory), referring to the tall white tower in the middle of the island city.

Morroc is the desert kingdom that was once the most powerful in the continent, but was subdued once the separate city states banded together to form Prontera. I based it on Egypt and the sovereign is in fact called a pharaoh. It is now controlled by Geffen from the shadows. Capital is also called Morroc as well.

Alde Baran was founded by separatist sages from Yuno, around the clock tower (in search for something similar to the Tower of Geffen), They began to delve into alchemy until they concentrated on it. When other people began settling with the sages, now alchemists, the alchemists decided to leave the governing to them and recluse with their experiments and secrets completely. The Kafra Corporation soon set up their main office in the area. Alde Baran is now a city state independent from Schwarswald.

Lighthalzen was a small mining village that was bought off by the Rekenber corporation.It is now in control of the Rekenber corporation but most of the citizens are actually Rekenber employees.Though it is not officially a city state yet, the governing of the city is in the hands of the owners of Rekenber, without any intervention from Schwarswald.

The other countries include the Schwarzwald Republic (Capital: Yuno), Arunafeltz (Capital: Rachel), Comodo, Lutie, Einbroch, Veins. There are also other citystates like Alberta, and Hugel. I'm still unsure whether the story will be able to take place in all the countries at least once.

You see that I pretty much fudged up the entire geography and territorial borders of the Ragnarok world. Please bare with me.

**People**

I wanted to make the Ragnarok world more realistic in the sense that not every single person in the world was either a Knight, wizard, swordsman…Most people have the common everyday jobs during that time era like farmers, innkeepers, and other things. I also changed it so that the idea of job advancement doesn't exist for **all** jobs, and rebirth nonexistent. It resembles more of the mangga rather than the game.

Swordsman/Knight/Crusader- Anybody can apply to become a swordsman, but it doesn't necessarily mean that you can graduate into a knight or crusader. The Knights are reserved only for the noble born, just like during medieval times, while crusaders are a sort of soldier faction that stems from the church rather than the kingdom. Those who aren't nobly born and aren't considered pious enough to join The Crosses (crusaders and paladins) can apply to be merchant's guards, soldiers, or mercenaries. The Lord Knights and Paladins are equivalent to generals and commanders.

Mage/Wizard/Sage- The mages are mostly Geffenese and a desperate few foreigners because the Holy Order holds mages in animosity, resulting to the mages only finding safe haven within the capital of magic. They are the people who search for power and wish to study arcane magic, most people who manage to graduate from the academy, stay mages their entire life because wizards are only reserved for the Geffenese noble born (Much like the knights) unless of course some lower-class mages display significant ability. If they do, they will be given lands to govern as a new noble, though that rarely happens since magical strength is hereditary. Sages on the other hand are those who search for knowledge and come from all over the world to the sage castle in Yuno. There, they are taught basic magic like mages in Geffen but that is coupled together with other studies of their own. High wizards are the most powerful and gifted of the nobles in Geffen, While Professors are those sages who have gathered enough knowledge and wisdom to be able to teach instead of study.

Acolytes/Priests/Monks- Acolytes are open to absolutely anybody in the world, but because of the animosity the Holy Order has with Geffen, there are only an extreme few from the Capital of Magic. Even if the position is open to everybody, a life of service appeals to only a few. Priests are acolytes who have achieved a higher level of spiritual and moral understanding much like the priests in the real world. Monks on the other hand are aesthetics that recluse themselves from the world, either in monasteries or in solitude they are more like the shaolins than the friars. The High priests are equivalent to cardinals and the Champions are the monks who have set forth from their recluse to purge the world of evil.

Thieves/Assassins/Rogues- thieves are found all over the world and vary in nationalities, but the thieves of Morroc are special since they're the only ones running in an organized group. Assassins are a secret sect who has absolutely no connection to the thief guild; their temple is located somewhere within the Sograt desert and their existence is still doubted to be true. Rogues are high level thieves that have detached themselves from the thief guild; they act on their own or in gangs. Assassin Crosses are those in the guild who excel and are usually the team leaders during assassinations. Stalkers are thief lords who no longer try to steal petty trinkets but treasures from High ranking Lords and ladies and extremely wealthy merchants, sometimes monarchs.

Merchants/Blacksmiths/Alchemists- The merchant guild in Alberta is a highly organized chain of merchants that spread through the entire continent and beyond, they only accept members that are incredibly business minded and skillful, these do not include peddlers, traders, and stationary shop owners. Blacksmiths do not necessarily have to graduate from being a merchant and there is also a gigantic difference between the smiths from little villages and those whose names are known around the cities and supply the weapon dealers, armor dealers, and the merchants with their wares. Alchemists also do not have to necessarily come from being a merchant; one just needs to receive an apprenticeship from Alchemists in Al de Baran. White Smiths are the legendary smiths, who are known by the entire continent, they are usually the ones paid to forge the weapons of generals and kings. Creators on the other hand are alchemists promoted to work in the Lighthalzen Research team by the Rekkenber Corporation, who are trying to construct new life, because of this the Holy Order also detest Alchemists and Creators, like Geffenese.

Archer/Hunter/Bard and Dancer- Archers and Hunters like thieves can be found in every nationality but the ones from Payon are exceptional. The Payonese bow users are skilled to the point that their amateurs can best the seasoned of other nations. Payon is also known for their training of falcons. Bards and Dancers are traveling entertainers, who bounce from village to village, although sometimes they become stationary in palaces of sovereigns. The arrival of either in a village is considered lucky and they usually receive food and lodging for free. Snipers are a class reserved only for people that trained in archery under Payon; they are the best of the best. Gypsies and Clowns are like Bards and Dancers but their entertainment is shrouded in mystique. They perform fortune tellings, and ensembles that surpass those of bards and dancers.

Ninja/Taekwon/Soul Linker/Star Gladiator- They won't appear much because they're in the eastern continent.

Gunslinger- A guild of few people that hold the secret to gun powder, it is rumored that they may have some connections with alchemists and the makers of fire works in Hugel. I have no idea what part they, or at least one of them, will play, but I do wish to incorporate gunslingers into the story.

_My writing style is greatly influenced by the Wheel of Time series, so for a treat to my fellow fanatics, I've put a lot of allusions from the book through the entire story, it's up to you to find them! Don't worry they're not that difficult to find, the fic's drowning in WOT allusions._

_P.S._

_I have other stories called Behind the Guitar Strings and Passion's Bitter end, both are nice stories that I think you will enjoy!_


	2. Inn and Old Hatreds

_A great part of the first chapter is explaining the current state of the world; please don't get discouraged to read the fic. The next chapter is full on action, I promise! Don't forget to review._

**Chapter 1: The Inn and Old Hatreds**

It was a very slow night for the inn of the King's Blessing, only a few tables and rooms were occupied and the innkeeper, a stick-thin graying man, was biting his nails behind the counter, trying to figure out how he could continue making ends meet if there were more nights like this one.

Despite not being well-known in Prontera, the King's Blessing was a decent inn by most standards. Its common room was fair-sized and paneled with dark wood, and the fire burning in the hearth at the room's corner kept the whole place warm from the cold, rainy air outside. However, even at its best, the King's Blessing could not compete with the more popular inns in the city where prosperous merchants usually reserved rooms in weeks before they actually needed it.

The patrons of the King's Blessing were usually the less wealthy merchants who could afford no better, the average run-of-the-mill traveler who had heard about its decent lodgings and fair prices from somebody else, or some of the citizens in Prontera that had taken a liking to food made by the inn's cook.

Tonight, no less wealthy merchant or Pronteran citizen had decided to pay a visit to the inn, but four travelers were seated at separate tables around the common room. All of them had nothing much in common except they all did a good job of keeping their cowls up and their faces hidden.

The entire inn was unusually quiet, aside from the occasional gulp from one of the four, then the clang of the tankard once they placed it back on the table. The innkeeper contemplated again on having only four customers tonight, and began biting into his nails more restlessly than before.

As if the gods had pity on the poor man, the door to the inn was pushed open and another traveler stood outside the establishment. The man was tall, his head nearly touching the door frame as he entered; he was drenched from head to toe after coming in from the rain. The traveler walked towards the counter, everything from his cloak to his boots dripping all over the wooden floor.

The innkeeper didn't appreciate the traveler tracking mud and water all over his inn, but he gave a ready and pleasant smile nonetheless; having only a fifth person come into his establishment tonight, he was in no position to complain.

"Bill Gasel, at your service," the inn keeper said curtly. The traveler didn't put down his cowl, so everything above his mouth was hidden in shadow. Gasel extended a hand towards the traveler; alas the man didn't show any outward sign that he planned to raise his hand in the near future so poor Master Gasel he had to put his own down awkwardly and embarrassedly.

"I need a room for the night, Gasel." stated the traveler in an accent so crude that it was near impossible to guess his nationality. One of the travelers that had arrived earlier, snorted in his drink upon hearing the other man's accent, thankfully the newcomer didn't seem to notice this, and a possible brawl was avoided.

The innkeeper considered the new arrival to be Morrocan judging by his much unsophisticated drawl and lack of using an honorific, but the fair skin that showed from under his cowl was much too fair for anybody from the desert kingdom to have. Possibly Geffenese, the innkeeper considered next, he took one look at the man's height and decided that no Geffenese could be that tall, they were all so short. He didn't even try to guess a third time anymore and simply turned to the kitchen and hollered for one of the tavern maids.

"Oy, Sella! Come out hear you slothful girl!" Gasel bellowed.

It wasn't too long before a dark-brown haired tavern maid in a starched white apron stepped out from the door that separated the common room and the kitchen.

"What were you doing back there in the kitchen, girl?" asked Master Gasel folding his arms over his chest and staring down at the young tavern maid.

"I was only chatting with the scullions, Master Gasel." replied Sella in a high cheeping voice.

"I don't pay you to chat!" snapped Master Gasel "Now, make yourself useful and show this good man a room." He retrieved a ring of keys from somewhere in his person and handed them to the girl.

The girl curtsied to the inn keeper before she squeezed between the two men and headed for the stairs. "Come this way, please," she squeaked at the taller man.

Turning on his heel, the man followed her and together they went up the stairs and into the second floor to find him lodging for the night.

The inn keeper watched the traveler until he turned and disappeared behind the corner of the wall. His eyes then moved towards the mud and water that the new comer had brought all the way to the second floor. He finally let go of the scowl that he had been holding back since the man arrived before heading to the back room to retrieve a rag.

Sella stopped in front of a hard-wood door with a bronze number five hanging on its face. She fiddled around with the ring of keys for some time before she managed to find the one that opened the room.

She pushed the door open revealing the room to be big enough for one person's comforts; it was furnished with a clean bed, a couple of chests for the occupier's belongings, a small desk and ladder-backed chair set, and a wash basin complete with a mirror at the corner.

The man entered the room and meticulously inspected it from top to bottom. Nearly half a minute passed without a word being spoken.

"I think you'll find everything to your liking," peeped the tavern maid breaking the silence, "The cook is preparing a wonderful dinner tonight, Master…um…I'm sorry I haven't gotten your name yet. My name is Sella, and I'll be-" before the tavern made could finish her sentence the man turned around so abruptly that it made her jump up from surprise. She was about to ask the man if anything was wrong but before she could open her mouth the man swung the door closed in her face.

Sella was left standing in the empty hallway, rubbing the tip of her nose. This new comer didn't seem to know how to act the least bit decently to other people, but she remembered how tall he was and how his wet cloths shaped themselves unto his well-toned body. She swooned at her own thoughts and walked back down the stairs completely forgetting about the man's rude behavior.

The man placed his ear beside the door and listened until the sound of the tavern maid's feet had slowly faded with each step she descended on the stairs. "Finally," he whispered in an accent no longer crude but very fluid and light, as if all his words rolled off his tongue and into each other.

He finally took off his cowl, revealing him to be a young man, scarcely if at all out of his teenage years. His face was remarkably handsome, almost too handsome for masculinity; almost but not yet. He was tall and slender, but his movements spoke of a rapier's strength and sure confidence. With ringlets of hair like spun gold, light blue, almost silver, eyes that paled the earliest of winter frosts, and his flowing articulate accent, he was revealed to be in fact Geffenese, no matter how misleading his height was. Phi was his name.

Stepping back from the door, he paced towards the bed, but the squishing sounds from his boots quickly reminded him that he was still soaking wet. He waved his hand over his cloths and the water immediately began to siphon off and collect into a ball in front of him. The display of arcane ability combined with his Geffenese features immediately labeled him as either a mage or a wizard, despite not wearing the usual garb of either. He proceeded to levitate the ball of water across the room before letting it cascade into the basin with barely a splash.

Now that he was dry, he could much more easily strip off the cloths that were getting uncomfortable, since stepping out of the rain. He unbuttoned his cloak and coat before throwing both over the chair. Next went his shirt, which he pulled over his head and discarded in the same manner as his other pieces of clothing.

His muscles were well toned and shaped, but not overly enlarged in the slightest. It was often a misconception by the less educated that magic users were physically weak, when in truth using magic not only required a strong spirit and mind, but a strong body as well. A weak person would not be able to handle the strain of casting spells and ultimately weaken until he expired. This gave birth to the saying among magic students, _"Any mage can lift a sword just as easily as any swordsman; it is in the wielding of such weapons where mages lack. Though, why limit yourself to steel, when the powers of the elements are at your command?"_

Phi's front was turned against the mirror so his bare back was being reflected. Its majority was covered in an extremely detailed tattoo of a raven carrying the eye of Geffen on its talons. To the ignorant the image meant nothing more than possibly a sign of masculinity, but to those who knew what the raven meant, some light on the identity of the so far mysterious Phi would be more than illuminated.

To better understand more about the person of Phi, a little trickle of Geffenese history is needed. The great Odin, god of battle and magic had on his shoulders perched two ravens, Hugin and Munin, meaning Thought and Memory. Both words were vastly essential for the control of magic so the ancient Geffenese were quick to adapt the raven as a symbol of their army, concretely expressed in the resemblance of the soldier's helmet to the bird.

High or low, the Raven is the quintessential sigil of the Geffenese army; from the lowest non-magic wielding soldier to the most powerful of casters; the raven image stands steadfast. Situated atop them all, is the crowned Prince of Geffen, given titular command over the Raven army upon birth, and thusly called The Prince of Ravens. That is exactly who Phi is, for in the high courts of Geffen he is known as His Highness Prophius Greve d'Ame un avec la'Arcanorum The Prince of Ravens.

Phi was exceptionally special within the lineage of princes. All Geffenese royals were guaranteed to be potent spell casters since strength in magic was a hereditary trait, but Phi had exceeded all expectations and did so at an unbelievably rapid rate. He had cast his first spell at the age of four and quickly advanced and achieved mage-hood at the age of ten. During his life at the mage academy he was able to outstrip most of his teachers by age fourteen and had even mastered wizard level spells way out of a mage's normal caliber, let alone an extremely young one. He was finally raised to his wizard's position at sixteen and in no less than two years, his abilities earned him the much coveted title of High Wizard.

Now, at nineteen years of age, he was second only to his father, the current reigning Roi (King) of Geffen, Oberon Acier de Seigneur un avec la'Arcanorum, in terms of sheer power. The members of the Geffen magocracy whispered among themselves that Phi hadn't yet achieved his full strength, and sooner or later he could surpass his father and possibly try to usurp the throne.

Unfortunately, no matter how lowly people whispered, the rumors always seemed to find its way into the open especially in Geffen, a country whose citizens live on intrigue and plotting. No sooner than when the rumors came about, did Roi Oberon hear about it and order that power limiters were placed on Phi. And so there were, Phi's right ear was pierced thrice and three specialized earrings were placed that would decrease his power. Phi was considerably weakened but he still remained the second most powerful in the country.

Phi sat down on the bed and proceeded to take off his boots, as he did, he observed the view outside the window. His room was perfectly positioned so that he could see the entire face of the Pronteran sanctuary. The brilliant white structure, adorned with stain glass and marble statues of gods stood at the northeast of Prontera and served as the center of the Odin-Baldur faith, Phi couldn't help but give a grimace as he looked at the building.

Phi was the crowned Prince of Geffen, and the highest ranked individual in the Raven Army. If such an important person as he was to visit Prontera, he wouldn't be staying at some run of the mill inn; he'd be invited to reside in the Pronteran castle and by the King himself no less.

The reason Phi didn't announce his arrival to the Great Capital of the continent and chose to hide his existence, was because of a mission kept very discreet in the high courts of Geffen, so discreet in fact that the number of people aware of it can be counted on two hands. The task took root in a supposed injustice many years in the past.

Even though Geffen was known to be the capital of magic in the continent, their skills didn't exceed past the arcane. The Holy Order of the Church of Odin-Baldur -or simply the Holy Order- held their secrets to divine magic so selfishly and closely, to the point where the entire order would rather die than reveal any of their secrets.

A bad taste washed over Phi's mouth as he thought about it. The Holy Order was as hypocritical as it was corrupt, he thought to himself. They continually preached about the light and how people should be good, give to the deprived and such. Yet, they refuse to share their abilities to heal the sick and wounded.

Selling it wasn't a problem though, the Kafra Company had been able to buy from the Order the ability to bend space and create the warping portals. The entire world was shocked but Geffen was the most affected by the transaction. The Church had always made it appear that to use divine magic, one required to give as much back to the gods, in piety and prayer, as one used for spells.

Immediately after the deal between the Kafra Company and the Holy Order was settled, Geffen offered a heavy sum of gold, nearly tripling what the Kafra Company paid.

The Holy Order still refused, and it was then that Geffen began to take the affair personally. It wasn't a secret that the Holy Order held the capital of magic in animosity. They justified themselves by saying that no mortal would try to wield the powers that Geffen's spell casters did, without the desire to challenge the gods. They christened the Geffenese as sacrilegious, blasphemous and other labels against the faith.

Hesitantly, Geffen offered a trade of spells perhaps, with the ability to heal set in their hearts. They hoped that they could let the greed of the Order's corrupt officials feed on the thought of possibly having offensive power in their arsenal. After a long negotiation, that left both sides hanging by the skins of their teeth, Geffen agreed to trade their meditation techniques that allowed them to recover their spiritual powers at an increased rate, while the Holy Order agreed to trade their immobile barrier spell-safety wall.

The result, wasn't as Geffen expected it to be, The acolytes of the sanctuary had extreme difficulty in performing the meditation techniques and all in all they had to reach priestly level before they managed to master it. The mages on the other hand, grasped the process of creating a barrier from the sealed energies inside a blue gemstone like a fish took to water. Geffen felt that they got the low end of the deal, because aside from their part of the trade not needing a catalyst every time they wished to use it, the spell they received was considered pathetic by most Geffenese spell casters, because of its immobility and resistance only to physical attacks.

Numerous offers came from Geffen again and again but each one was turned down by the sanctuary and with each refusal to cooperate, the rage of Geffen was intensified. No explanation was given by the order, but the most predisposed one Geffen could come up with, was that the Church didn't want to push their luck and try to cheat Geffen a second time.

Phi looked at the great white structure with open disgust. Being the Prince of Geffen, he held this mission with more zeal than normally. The Holy Order had disrespected the capital of magic for much too long. Now, Geffen had sent it's finest to infiltrate the sanctuary and steal the tome containing the secrets to divine magic.

A group of five of the most powerful High wizards of the Geffen tower called the Raven Elite was dispatched secretly to steal the tome. They were given simple orders: steal the tome, do so as quickly as possible, and leave no trace that can link the theft to Geffen. Everything was expected to be executed flawlessly like all missions of high importance that were assigned to them.

Phi drew the curtains back leaving the room illuminated only by the candles. He lay down on the bed and closed his eyes. They would begin their mission once the city was asleep, he lifted his hand and the fire from the candles collected into his palm. He closed his hand into a fist and killed the flames finally covering the room in complete darkness.

In a few hours the raven's talons would sink down and carry the tome of divine magic away, leaving the Holy Order shaking in its foundations. Phi slowly drifted to sleep; much rest was needed for what was to come. Much rest indeed.

………………………………………………

**Tips**

_If anybody is having trouble at imagining the face of the Prince, the best comparison I can give you is Ryan Philippe (Reese Witherspon's ex-husband) when he was around nineteen._

_Phi is pronounced like Tie, Dye, Fly, Cry..._

……………………………………………...

**Game-Inspired**

_Water Ball? - The spell Phi uses to siphon water off his cloths. In the game it's supposed to be a spell only learnable at wizarding level but I made a weaker version that even mages can perform, it doesn't have the same strength at water ball it's only simple hydrokinesis._

_Fire Bolt/Ball/Wall…- Simple pyrokinises with the fire from the candles_

_SP recovery- meditations to increase the recovery of spiritual power traded by Geffen for safety wall; btw what does SP really stand for? For the record I only guessed spiritual power. It is learnable as a mage and as a priest._

_Safety Wall- The immobile barrier spell of the Holy Order. If you're a safety wall fan, no hard feelings, it was the only other spell Priests and wizards could share. It is learnable as a mage and as a priest_

………………………………………………...

**Trivia**

_I based Geffen on France during the Napoleonic era, the Prince's name actually translates into Prophius Soul Strike one with the Arcane while the Roi of Geffen's translates into Oberon Steel Lord one with the Arcane._

_All the Norse mythology was actually researched, nothing made up except the Geffenese History. The idea for the ravens just popped into my head after seeing the helmets of the Geffen soldier when I played the game._


	3. Desecration

_Does the idea of magic powered super spies appeal to you? If it does then this chapter is for you! Don't forget to review XD!!_

**Chapter 2: Desecration**

Phi's eyes suddenly opened, everything was still shrouded in darkness but his hand went up in a flash and grasped the wrist of a person who was standing over him.

He lifted his free hand and half-mindedly summoned a ball of blue flame- the hotter a flame was the darker its color became, Phi could have maintained its heat and changed its color but it required additional and unnecessary concentration so he didn't bother with such a trivial matter.

The blue flame illuminated the entire room in an eerie sort of glow, but Phi only needed it to see the face of the man who had entered without his permission.

The man was handsome in the way that only came with age, each wrinkle across his fair-skinned face made him look less like a brittle elderly hermit and more like a seasoned warrior. His short golden blonde hair was streaked with gray at the temples as was his close-cut beard, his eyes were cyan colored, which was rare even for Geffenese.

"Easy now, Prince Phi, it's only me," said the man as he smiled.

Phi smiled back and let go as soon as he recognized the man. It was High Lord Sabrei Dumont the leader of the Raven Elite, Phi's mentor, and very good friend.

Phi's father, the Roi of Geffen, had never treated him as a son but always more like a tool or weapon. Sabrei on the other hand had lost his only son, Typhus, during an invasion from the Forbidden City Glast Heim; the reinforcements that Prontera promised had never arrived and caused the Geffen faction to be tremendously outnumbered. The Geffenese stood their ground but were inevitably slain in the end; Typhus was the last of them to die.

After loosing his son, Sabrei had distanced himself from the courts of Geffen as much as possible. Though, because he was an extremely powerful High wizard and a distinguished Geffenese noble, it wasn't by much. He still always attended when his audience was requested and he wasn't disrespectful to anybody who invited him to a celebration. That led to him having met the young Prince Phi.

As a child prodigy, all the adults in the tower only spoke to the young boy like he was one of their own, discussing spells and rumors and trying to get on the fine side of the royal family. Phi answered them all dutifully, since everybody thought of him as a tool or weapon, he began to think so as well.

In all the gatherings held at Geffen tower it was always like that for the Prince, but he noticed one specific high lord, never approaching him or asking him about anything magically oriented. He found it strangely refreshing and very curious. As can be expected, that man was High Lord Sabrei Dumont.

Sabrei watched disapprovingly as his colleagues swarmed all over the poor boy like flies over a sugar cube. Amid being a prince and a prodigy and a litany of other labels, they seemed to forget that he was still ultimately a child. He decided that he would give the young prince some peace and lessen those who beleaguered him by one person -himself.

Surprisingly it was Prince Prophius who approached Sabrei during one celebration at the tower. Sabrei was standing outside one of the many balconies in the tower, the celebration inside had begun to impact on him at an emotional level; it reminded him of the times when he and Typhus attended celebrations in the tower just like that one.

Something had suddenly begun tugging at the end of his cape. Sabrei turned around and at first found nobody behind him until a little sound made him tilt his head downwards and see the little Prince Prophius.

Sabrei went down on one knee so that his head would be level with the child's. "Well then your Highness, is there anything I can help you with?" The young Prince didn't say anything; he only looked at the older man with a raised eye brow.

A warm smile washed over Sabrei's face, the Prince reminded him so much of his own son, but in a way that made him happy, not sad like when other things did. He pulled out a gold coin of zeny from his cape and held it in his palm showing the child. With a flourish of his hand, the coin disappeared from sight.

The Prince chuckled lightly at Sabrei's trick and Sabrei chuckled as well at the adorable innocence of the Prince, who despite being able to manipulate elements to his will, could still be amused at mere slight of hand.

"I could teach you that trick if you want, Prince Phi." said Sabrei regaining the gold coin before pressing it into Prophius' palm.

Prophius examined the coin for a moment, before he looked back towards the older man. "Phi?" he asked tilting his head slightly askew. "My name is Prophius,"

Sabrei chuckled again "So it is, but it seems a bit long doesn't it?" he stood up as he continued "Don't you think Phi is better?"

The Prince examined the coin again which was twinkling playfully every time it caught the light, "Phi…I like it!" He smiled cheerfully and raised a tiny hand to the High wizard. Sabrei smiled back and took it.

Not long after, Sabrei volunteered to be Phi's mentor and since then acted as an unofficial surrogate father for the young Prince. He taught him everything he knew, not only about magic but also about life, and it seemed that he was reliving raising his son.

Back in the King's Blessing, Phi altered the blue flame in his palm; he lessened its heat and size until it was a little yellow flickering ember. He flicked the small fire towards the candles and all the wicks were ignited, lighting up the room.

"Is it time, Master Sabrei?" asked Phi standing up from the bed. He ran his fingers through his golden curls and rubbed the sleep out of his eyes.

"Nearly," said Sabrei as he walked towards the ladder-backed chair where Phi's cloths were draped haphazardly. He picked up the Prince's shirt and threw it across the room. "Quickly get dressed, if anybody sees and recognizes that _artwork_ on your back, we'll get into some trouble we wouldn't like."

Phi caught the shirt and obediently pulled it on. Once the Raven was completely covered, Sabrei headed for the door and twisted the latch. "You know Phi," he said opening the door. His face went serious before he continued "This will be our most dangerous mission so far."

"We've never failed at anything yet." said Phi beginning the buttons on his form-fitting coat, "Why start now?" He finished doing the last button, picked up his cloak and draped it over his shoulders.

The two high wizards exited the room together and they were met by the three other remaining High wizards of the Raven Elite outside.

There were the twins Foeel and Ephet Deblucian, who would never be considered brothers if they weren't the mirror copies of each other. They were perfect physical replicas from head to toe, with long, fringed, honey-blonde hair and emerald green eyes. What allowed people to differentiate them both, were their facial expressions. Foeel was the more brash and thrill-seeking of the two, his mouth was perpetually contorted into a mischievous smile and his eyes always had a glint of a prank. Ephet on the other hand was reserved, calculating, and had focus straighter than an arrow; he was quiet enough to make up for his brother's euphoric behavior and the way he always pursed his lips and slightly squinted his eyes made him seem all the quieter. Both were exactly fourteen years older than Phi, but they regarded him as if he was their younger brother.

The other man was named Erstoc Facile, he was stocky and square jawed, with long and wavy dark-blonde hair tied at the nape of his neck, a goatee, and piercing extremely-dark blue eyes. He had been serving in the Raven Elite under Sabrei even before Phi or the twins were born. If Sabrei stood as Phi's surrogate father, Erstoc took the position of surrogate uncle. He was fond of calling Phi _little guy_ even after Phi had outgrown him by more than a foot.

Everybody standing in the hall wore garbs that could only be described as ordinary. It was so ordinary in fact that if seen walking down the street, nobody would even think to look at them twice, let alone think of them as high wizards.

Together, the five of them were the Raven Elite, the most talented spell casters Geffen had to offer, not only in sheer power but also in skill of using that power. Sabrei was known as the Raven's Eye, Foeel and Ephet the Raven's Talon and Beak, respectively, Erstoc was the Raven's Wing and finally, Phi was the Raven's Call.

"I really enjoyed your accent earlier, Phi!" said Foeel jestingly; it wasn't out of disrespect that he deliberately neglected saying Phi's proper title, it was more so out of intimacy. As Foeel finished his sentence, the swift hand of Ephet came slapping to the back of his head.

"You almost revealed our identity with your idiocy," scolded the reserved twin to the mischievous twin. It turned out that Foeel was the stranger who had snorted at Phi's attempt at a crude accent, earlier.

Phi took his turn to snort when Ephet's hand went down. For all the time Phi spent with the twins, He always expected Ephet to laugh when he chastised his brother, however Ephet always kept silent with his lips pursed and his eyes squinted.

Erstoc had buried his face into his hand and was shaking his head at the twins. "How both of you came out of the same mother is beyond me," he commented with a chortle.

"Enough of this, now" said Sabrei waving his hand. He raised his cowl and everybody else followed immediately. They stood in the hallway with their faces completely shrouded in shadows- a precautionary measure so that their Geffenese features wouldn't be so obvious.

He motioned for everybody to follow him downstairs and they all did. The common room was dark because the hearth flame, which was lit for the night, had already died out. A little moonlight spilled from the windows and supplied an adequate enough source of illumination so that nobody would trip over anything.

The Raven Elite silently made their way towards the kitchen exit; they couldn't risk anybody spotting them if they left through the inn's main entrance. Sabrei turned on the latch but found it was locked. He placed both hands over the latch and using the element of earth, controlled the metal to open the lock without force. The brass handle glowed yellow for a second before a click was heard and the kitchen door creaked open, allowing the five people to exit into the back alley of the inn.

There was no possible way to tell the time exactly without a pendulum clock, but Phi estimated it to be around near midnight. Everybody in Prontera would be asleep except for soldiers in the night-shift or thieves. If either would come along, their death would come swift and painless in a form of a fireball rendering them to ashes upon contact.

The alley was very narrow that it only allowed one person to pass through it abreast. Three stories worth of grimy bricks lined both sides, with only a narrow strip of black sky overhead. Sabrei looked down the alley first, which was pitch-black in darkness. Then, he turned his head to look up.

Without a word to the others, he soared upwards aided by wind and was able to land lightly on the roof. The rest followed and landed on the same roof with barely a sound to wake up a guard dog.

The rooftops of Prontera were no place for rational men to be in, but fewer people who were awake at this hour of the night, would have their eyes on the roof rather than on the trail in front of them. All the street lamps had been extinguished by the rain and thankfully it had stopped by now. A cold gust of wind blew over the roof, making Phi pull his cloak closer to himself. If the rain did stop, hopefully it wouldn't start again.

The Sanctuary was separated from their tiled rooftop, by two more rows of houses and a broad street or perhaps a narrow plaza. Phi managed to stop himself before he began to debate whether it was in fact a street or a plaza, but whatever it was they had to get past it unnoticed before they reached the gigantic white edifice of the Holy Order.

They rode the wind from rooftop to rooftop until they reached the strange street plaza hybrid and stopped at the nearest tiled roof. Sabrei walked until the edge of the roof before he went down on one knee and steadied himself by holding unto the chimney.

He closed his eyes and when he opened them they were no longer his unique cyan eyes but glowing white and pupil-less. He began to scan around the area for a few seconds before he closed his eyes again and they reverted back to his original cyan.

He stood up and called Phi to his side, "The sanctuary is much too large for me to sense completely over," explained Sabrei. Even though he was a powerful wizard, talent in sensing wasn't connected with a wizard's strength, it was completely random. The possibility for wizards with weaker magical strength to outstrip stronger ones, when it came to using sensing spells, was not rare.

"You are the most proficient with sensing spells, Prince Phi." He said while taking a step around the younger man. "Scan the entire area for guards and an entry way we can easily infiltrate" Phi nodded before he stepped forward to the edge and assumed Sabrei's earlier position. He didn't bother to close his eyes, the white glow flooded into them like milk mixed into water. The glow was white-hot like metal newly retrieved from a roaring blacksmith's furnace.

Phi's awareness expanded like a stretching shadow when the sun begins to set. Larger and larger it expanded amplifying his sixth sense many times over, his consciousness was one with everything from where he knelt to a hundred paces behind the back gate of the sanctuary. He found all the soldiers stationed at the grounds and he examined every possible entry point from their current position until he found the easiest to gain access to.

For all that Phi managed to do; it took place in no more than ten seconds. He stood up as the white-hot glow drained from his eyes and turned to the others.

"Well? Where do we break in?" asked Foeel enthusiastically while he cracked his fingers. Foeel was always like that before missions, and he usually rushed in recklessly if he wasn't reigned in by his brother.

Phi smiled before he pointed at the highest place of the sanctuary. "Our easiest entry point is through that bell tower. None of the guards will be able to see if we silently swoop in one by one."

"I agree with Phi," said Ephet in a secretarial manner "By my calculations, if we all fly at least a hundred meters above the bell tower, it will distort the perception of the guards because the perspective will make us seem like bats or dare I say it-Ravens." He paused for a moment, doubtless to calculate more "I'm all for Phi's suggestion, I think it's the best."

Everybody thought for a moment, before they came to an agreement that it was indeed the best plan of action.

"Shall we take to the skies then, gentlemen?" asked Sabrei. A funnel of air began to form around him and he ascended from the ground. The others followed in turn and together they launched themselves high up into the air.

Flying was a spell mastered only by the most skilled of casters; it required unyielding concentration and enough spiritual power to keep you in the air for as long as you wished. Have both or else…let's just say the trip down is less desirable than the trip up.

Phi felt the wind whisk past his face as he soared higher and higher; he maintained a pocket of warm air around his head, for in these altitudes the air was thin and breathing difficult.

He flew together with the others taking their cue from Ephet to say when they were high enough. When Ephet gave the signal they all stopped and hovered high over the tallest bell tower of the sanctuary. Phi felt exhilarated, his cloak flapped furiously around him like wings; he remembered Ephet's words that from the soldier's point of view they would look like their namesake.

"You enter first!" shouted Sabrei at the top of his lungs, the wind at that altitude blew so hard that it would have drowned out his voice if he had spoken any softer.

Phi heard his orders and immediately plunged down; he kept his arms near his body and allowed himself to freefall at high speed before he caught himself with air directly in front of the bell tower's opening. He hovered inside before he landed lightly, allowed the helmet of air to dissipate away, and fixed his cowl that had been blown back during his flight.

Everybody else arrived not long after, with Sabrei being the last. They put their cowls back up and they had quick recap of their mission orders.

"Our mission includes the following," reiterated Sabrei while he clasped his hands behind his back and paced back and forth, "One, we steal the tome of Divine magic, Two, we do so as quickly as possible, and Three we leave no trace that can link the theft to Geffen." With the last order he stopped in front of Foeel and turned to him.

"What are you looking at me for, Lord Dumont?" asked the younger high wizard with a defensive expression on his face.

"That last part means that our weapons of choice are fire balls that will render human bodies to ash on contact. No compressed orbs of electricity, No booming lightning boring holes into the ceiling, No tempests, and No unstable vermilion energy!" He jabbed his finger on Foeel's chest every time he said the word _No_.

"Alright already, I understand the word No," grumbled Foeel, rubbing his chest where Sabrei had repeatedly poked him.

Suddenly a squeaking sound made the Raven Elite turn their heads towards the corner of the tower. A dark-haired acolyte girl of abut sixteen years of age was standing across the length of the bell tower and staring at the five men. They weren't wearing their High wizard's garb but if she had been there the moment they swooped in without their cowls, their Geffenese features and recap of the mission orders would be a sure give-away.

Before she could let loose a scream four balls of red flame, Phi's being livid blue and the fifth, shot her direction and reduced her to a smoldering pile of ashes that was quickly blown away by the wind. She had caught everybody by surprise, nobody expected anybody to be in the bell tower at this time of night, let alone an acolyte.

Phi felt as sorry as it was to be proper, it was nothing personal, the mission required him to do what he did. That poor acolyte girl was only in the wrong place at the wrong time. He could have at least not use his blue flame, but it was so easy for him to summon fire of that heat that he barely even thought about it anymore.

They descended down the winding stone staircase and were met half way by yet another acolyte, this time a straw-haired male. Sabrei threw the fire ball and killed him in the same manner; a small gust of wind was summoned indoors so that his ashes would be blown away until it became only part of the gathering dust in the sanctuary.

At this point Phi began to wonder why the acolytes seemed to be a glutton for punishment. From what he knew, acolytes had less freedom than prisoners until they became priests, yet here they were, prancing around at night doing Odin knows what.

Thankfully, no other acolyte came their way until they fully descended the bell tower and arrived at the heart of the sanctuary. The sanctuary's heart was actually the largest church in Rune Midgard, able to fit the entire population of Prontera during worships. At this late hour, the heart looked ghostly and desolate, all the pews were empty and none of the candles lit. To the right of the large area there was another stone staircase leading bellow the ground. Those lead to the apartments of the Priests and his Eminence Alaxandre Fidel the Highest Anointed of the Holy Church of Odin-Baldur; but it also lead to the chamber where the tome of divine magic was kept.

The Raven Elite went down the stone staircase as silently as possible. Sabrei led the way around the labyrinth-like corridors of the sanctuary since he had memorized the route. Geffen had hired a spy within the sanctuary so that a map of the building's corridors could be drawn for this specific mission.

They made their way through the maze without encountering anybody until they were so deep within the sanctuary Phi wondered if they were already lost. They turned a corner and the sound of men marching in greaves echoed from down the corridor. Sabrei discreetly looked from behind a wall and saw a patrol of crusaders, his face contorted at the sight of the men. The crusaders were known to be the soldiers comprising the army of the Church. They were overzealous to the point that they punished anybody they considered enemies of the faith on the spot. Even though they were considered Holy men, they didn't hold back during tortures.

As Sabrei watched them from behind the wall, his hand accidentally chipped a piece of stone from the ancient walls of the sanctuary. The piece of stone fell to the ground and echoed noisily down the corridor.

The crusaders turned at the sound and spotted the intruders. Their hands immediately moved for their swords. Sabrei lunged and grabbed the nearest of them by the temples before sending a surge of crimson flame from his palms, ultimately burning the crusader. Empty armor dropped on the floor with a noisy metal clang. The other members of the Raven Elite jumped from behind the wall and began throwing their own bombardment of flame. They killed off a few until the crusaders somehow managed to create a phalanx. The balls of fire exploded upon the wall of shields but couldn't break through.

Phi raised a hand over his head and summoned his blue flames. From the orb it morphed into a javelin; he concentrated and increased the heat of the flame until it became darker in color. He didn't dare increase the heat more, since if he did, it would melt the stone walls of the sanctuary and the entire structure would collapse over them.

He hurled the spear of midnight blue flame down the corridor and it made contact with the center shield of the phalanx. The searing flame burned through the steel like it was nothing more than onion skin.

Just being near the dark blue flames was deadly, the crusaders' blood began to boil and their skin burned out like paper held against a roaring furnace. The phalanx collapsed into itself as each crusader died and their shields and armors began to melt under the heat of the shadowy blue flame.

Phi waved his hand and the flames began to shrink until it disappeared. Left on the floor was a puddle of metal that was beginning to cool and harden; mixed with it were the ashes of the crusader's bodies.

Sabrei walked over to the puddle and placed a hand over the now solidified metal. The metal began to glow yellow and pulsate, a sound like a tea kettle coming to a boil was heard before the coagulation of steel broke down into its raw earthen form. The raw earth began to sink and fuse into the stone floor of the corridor. It was an extremely advanced spell and even the other members of the Raven Elite were in awe of it.

Erstoc buried his face in his hand and shook his head again. "All that, because of a piece of stone chipped from the wall," He lifted his head to look at Sabrei, "I hate to think that you're finally getting too old for our occupation."

Phi and Foeel laughed with Erstoc, it was a poor twist of fate that the wall decided to crumble at that point, but as humorous as it was for the time being, all the noise they created during the fight would surely alert the rest of the patrol.

"With that aside, we have to continue," said Sabrei with a grunt, once everybody had stopped laughing, except Foeel who was still trying to stifle his own giggles, and failing. "We've lost as much time as it is," he continued.

They proceeded deeper within the sanctuary killing off six more patrols of crusaders, but this time they took them by surprise and reduced them to ashes before they could even turn their heads.

It was some time before they reached a heavy wooden door embossed with a stylized cross. The door was as tall as a single-story building and it could fit ten people abreast. It was also impossible to open with only five people, unless of course those five people were High Wizards.

The Raven Elite lifted their palms and without any physical contact the gigantic doors swung open. A loud booming sound echoed through the circular room as the heavy wooden doors slammed against the stone walls.

Inside, two rows of seven paladins each stood facing the entrance. Two high priestesses stood on a dais at the center of room beside a large pedestal where the large tome of divine magic laid open and enticing. The paladins already had their swords unsheathed, their shields ready, and their helms drawn down over their faces, they were expecting the attack. The priestesses wore coifs that exposed nothing else but their serious faces and they stood in front of the tome defensively.

All in all they didn't know what was happening, the sounds coming from the corridors outside left them curious, but they couldn't abandon their post and check. Nobody reported anything, probably because they were dead. When the door opened and revealed the men in commoner's cloths, all they could do was hold their position and prepare to ask questions once the men were properly seized.

The paladins simultaneously lifted their swords and then drove them into the ground. White light radiated from where they did and formed the shape of a cross.

The Raven Elite swiftly rose to the air as the blinding white light seared below them. Phi hurled a blue fire ball at a random paladin who instinctively discontinued his grand cross and lifted his shield against the fire ball. The blue flames exploded against the shield but otherwise left it untarnished. Phi took a closer look at the paladins' shields. They looked like normal steel, overly burnished to the point that reflections could be seen, but the magic sealing runes along its borders were a dead giveaway for Phi. He silently mouthed the words _mirror shield_ as he circumvented the crusader by flight and hurled a second set of fire balls at the paladin's back. The paladin was too slow the second time, and when the fire balls made contact; he was immediately burned to cinders his armor and shield falling noisily on the floor.

The paladins drew their swords out of the ground, panting. The grand cross usually fed off the life of it's caster as it emitted the searing white light. No matter how powerful a paladin was, sooner or later the spell would drain him dry of life if he didn't stop.

"They're wizards," hissed one of the paladins, unidentifiable from under his full face guard.

"No average wizard can better us in battle," shouted another one "These men are High Wizards!"

The paladins began hurling their shields at high velocity towards the airborne men, who in turn were evading everything with tactical maneuvers that often caused the shields to smash against each other in midair. Ephet flew low and was freezing the paladins by the joints, they groaned and cursed as ice incapacitated their movement, but that was ended quickly when a fire ball from another high wizard exploded in their faces.

"Protect the tome!" commanded the high priestesses in fretful screeches. They watched as the paladins desperately tried to strike down the high wizards and failed.

The high priestess to the left retrieved four things from her person, three gemstones of each color, blue, red and yellow and a bottle of holy water. She began muttering an incantation under her breath and as she did the energies from the gemstones began to draw off into her left hand while the bottle of holy water on right began to glow faintly. Then, she infused the swirling tricolor energy into the water making the bottle now glow like a brilliant white lamp. She lifted the bottle over her head and finished the incantation before smashing it into the ground. From where the bottle had shattered, white light began to grow into a ringed perimeter around the tome.

The barrier began to form, starting from the edges of the circular perimeter and slowly rising to create a dome of light. Phi felt a cold chill run-up his spine, if the Basilica was fully formed, not even the Raven Elite would be able to break through it.

Just as the dome was about to close completely, Foeel fired a concentrated shaft of lightning down its opening. The lightning bored a hole through the priestess' shoulder down to her abdomen and directly passing her heart. She died immediately, toppling down the steps of the dais, and the Basilica she initiated, dissipated into the air.

He flashed a toothy grin at Sabrei and his brother. There was no way to control Foeel short of strong rope and a stronger knock on the head.

With the paladins only numbering five at this point, the wizards landed on the foot of the dais to conserve spiritual power. Erstoc stole a blue gemstone from the dead high priestess before completely burning her body.

"Quickly steal the tome, I'll defend!" called Erstoc. He drained the energies from the blue gemstone and quickly created a barrier just in time for the first paladin's slash to be rendered ineffective. Erstoc had his arms stretched in front of him, pushing at the wall of force. "This wretched spell won't last forever!" he shouted in a strained voice.

The paladins beat down on the force wall mercilessly and each time it weakened drastically. The Raven Elite made their way up the dais, dodging the blasts of divine energy coming from the remaining priestess.

Phi was the first to reach the priestess and caught her by the neck. He began draining her of her spiritual power to replenish himself. She slumped down, hanging from his grasp, as if her bones turned to liquid. With all her remaining strength she lifted her hand desperately; Phi didn't alarm himself, since she was too weak to summon any holy light that would do more than wash over him like smoke. To his surprise, she pointed her hand at Erstoc instead, and with all her remaining spiritual power, wedged a wall of divine energy, deterring him from his magical power.

The safety wall immediately disappeared. And the five remaining paladins plunged their swords into Erstoc.

Phi attempted to shout a warning but everything happened too quickly for his words to catch up. His face contorted in rage, he gritted his teeth tightly and tightened his clutch around the priestess' neck and instead of continuing to drain her of all remaining and much needed spiritual power; he sent a torrent of black fire that burned her to oblivion, not even leaving any ashes behind.

Despite five swords impaled into him, Erstoc grabbed the blade that was lodged into his chest. The steel began to turn into stone from where he held it. Without a red gemstone, he used his own blood as a catalyst. The stone curse spread up the arms of the paladins and into their chests, they tried to escape but they no longer had control over their stone-turned limbs.

Blood dripped down from the side of his mouth as he turned to the other behind him. He singled out Phi and smiled. "I've always been proud of you little guy. Now get out of this accursed place." The stone curse spread up his neck and fully engulfed his entire face except for his eyes, which were glowing intensely yellow. The ground trembled before the entire chamber floor turned into liquid.

Ephet grabbed the large tome, carried it under the crook of his arm and flew off the dais, which was beginning to sink into the ground, with Foeel at his side. Phi attempted to run towards Ephet but Sabrei caught him by the shoulder.

"No your Highness!" said Sabrei sternly and purposely not calling Phi by his name. "Remember our mission."

Phi hesitated for a moment; he turned back to Erstoc and watched as the last visible parts of his dear friend, descend into the stone floor.

Sabrei lifted off the ground "Come on Phi! Don't let Erstoc's sacrifice be in vain."

Phi took one last look before he also levitated from the ground and followed Sabrei out of the chamber.

The Raven Elite flew through the corridors as fast as they could make the wind propel them. They reached the heart of the sanctuary and burst through one of the stained glass windows.

The crash alerted the guards but by the time they got there was nothing to be seen. One of the guards looked to the sky and sighed…nothing but four ravens.

_Phew! That Chapter was looong, if it's too overwhelming please tell me so I can shorten my next ones._

_And if anybody's getting irritated that the High wizards are much too powerful being able to face off against an entire crusader regiment, fourteen paladins, and two high priests, just remember that the Raven Elite, is the best of the best in Geffen and there are some Knights or High Priests or other people of different jobs that can hold themselves on par against the Raven Elite if they're good enough. I think I may accidentally give some spoilers if I talk more, so please bear with the so far imbalance of the High wizards. Don't forget to review!_

………………….………………………..

**Tips**

_Pronounciations:_

_Sabrei – saw-BREY_

_Foeel- foh-EEL_

_Ephet- e-fet (stress on the second syllable)_

_Erstoc- er-STAWK _

……………………………………………...

**Game-Inspired **_(A lot of spells were used in this chapter)_

_Fire Ball- Phi's ball of blue flame (duh!) and the other times fireballs were used throughout the chapter, especially on the acolytes. For the acolytes fans, please don't take offense._

_Earth Spike or earth anything - When Sabrei opens the lock I guess its earth spike but not really. It just shows that wizards can manipulate earth even in its refined form-metal._

_I have no idea- Since in the game the lightning spells are under the wind element; I thought that wizards could fly by riding winds (I got the idea from Storm in X-men). The wizards can also levitate themselves using telekinesis I suppose._

_Sense- The spell used by Sabrei and Phi to scout the sanctuary. In the game it's supposed to show the caster the remaining health points, elemental weaknesses and a whole lot of other stuff about the monster being cast on. I just suited it up to make it more like clairvoyance or astral projection. I hope you like it!_

_Fire Bolt- the dark blue flaming javelin that Phi used to pierce armor, except extremely powerful, only for the strongest of the strong._

_Quagmire- Sabrei's spell on the metal puddle, a variety of it at least, reversing the refined state of metal back to its original earthly form. It is also the spell that Erstoc will use before he dies to sink the entire chamber for the tome into the stone floor._

_Grand Cross- A crusader skill that damages the caster and everything else around them_

_Mirror Shield- A specific shield type armor in the game that increases magic defense_

_Shield Chain- Paladin skill where they hurl their shields and attack five times_

_Basilica- high priest skill requiring all the gemstones and holy water, it provides perfect defense_

_Soul Drain- High wizard skill that recovers sp after killing an enemy, just tweaked it a bit to be a little cooler_

_Lex Divina- The silencing spell that prevents people from using skill, I imagined it to be some sort of barrier placed between a caster and his spiritual power._

_Stone Curse- Mage spell that requires a red gemstone and turns enemies into stone_

………………………………………………...

**Trivia**

_The bit about flame darkening in color when it becomes hotter is true btw._

_Notice how Prophius and Typhus sound alike; I wonder where Sabrei got the nickname Phi?_

_The names of the Raven Elite except Phi are derived from swords because I wanted a little irony with them being high wizards and all. Sabrei-Saber, Foeel-Foil, Ephet- Epee, Erstoc-Estoc_


	4. Lords of Faith

_i haven't been getting many reviews and it's kinda getting discouraging to write the story, please leave a review. It'll help me a lot to write.  
_

**Chapter 3: Lords of Faith**

All over the sanctuary, lights began to blaze up in the windows. Surely, with the noise created by the battle in the Tome chamber, and Erstoc's final quagmire, which turned the stone floor into little less than water, people would by now be alerted. But it would take time for them to fully realize what had happened, enough time for the Raven Elite to escape.

Phi soared high above the sanctuary looking down at the structure and remembering what had just taken place. He couldn't help but blame himself for Erstoc's death; he had let his guard down with the priestess and let her cast the Lex Divina on Erstoc, making his barrier fail and open for the paladins to strike.

He should have killed her immediately; she was right within his grasp, completely helpless, and he had five elements to choose from and thousands of ways to use them each, but he still couldn't save his friend…no his uncle. He made the wrong choice to soul drain her.

How he wished to unleash his full power upon the tall white gleaming edifice, kill everybody inside and avenge Erstoc's death.

Sabrei's hand fell to his shoulder making him turn his head to the older man. Sabrei looked back at him with an expression that seemed to say- I know what you're thinking…please don't do it. Phi felt as if he needed Sabrei to comfort him, like when he was still a child.

Once they were far enough from the sight of anybody within the sanctuary grounds, Ephet lead the descent down into another alley. It was dark and empty save for a stray dog that was rummaging in the trash and ran as soon as the Raven Elite alighted.

Phi immediately slammed his fist against the wall out of anger.

"Idiot!" he shouted through gritted teeth. He slammed his fist for the second time on the wall. He lifted it again but Sabrei caught him by the wrist.

"That's enough Phi," said Sabrei, but even though it was an order, he didn't say it forcefully but very soft. Phi turned around and saw the twins looking at him with similar concerned expression that he couldn't tell them apart anymore.

"It was my fault that Erstoc died; I should have killed that High priestess when I had the chance! I should not have decided to soul drain her, now Erstoc is dead!" shouted Phi, his eyes began to glow furiously white and surges of uncontrolled spiritual power escaped from them.

"Come on Phi, it was a miscalculation any of us could have committed. It was the most logical choice at the time." said one of the twins, most probably Ephet because he used the word miscalculation.

"We were all low on spiritual power, at least one of us should have had adequate strength in case more enemies came." added the other twin,

"Erstoc wouldn't want you acting like this!" exclaimed Sabrei "He taught you to be stronger than this,"

With the words, Phi let his fist drop and Sabrei waited for a moment before he let go. Arcane power was dangerous when mixed together with uncontrolled emotions. Phi ran though the meditations he was taught as a mage and regained his self-composure, the furious light disappearing from his eyes.

He pulled his cloak close to himself and proceeded to walk down the alley. Sabrei was right; Erstoc had taught him to be stronger.

"Let's go everybody; we must be able to leave before first light dawns in this infernal country." He said it in such a way that it seemed nothing had happened. Sabrei looked at Phi concernedly before he followed, young men always confused being strong with being hard.

They made their way through the winding streets of Prontera; Ephet had taken off his cloak and wrapped the gigantic tome with it. The large golden gilded book was extremely difficult to miss, more so than a Geffenese face.

The horizon was beginning to brighten once they reached the western gates of Prontera. While the sun had not yet risen, the Pronteran gates were supposed to be kept closed- to prevent monsters from sneaking in, even though the more dangerous ones were pushed far beyond the city borders. Tonight though, it was suspiciously left slightly askew.

Two men in russet colored uniforms of the Pronteran guards, stood at the sides leaning on their halberds. Another one was sitting on a table with his creased face illuminated against a dim lamp.

Sabrei walked up to the soldier at the table and bent down low so that whatever he had to say were for their ears only.

"You're late," whispered the soldier angrily "Don't you understand how much I'm putting at stake here? If my captain caught me keeping this gate open, I wouldn't wait a second before I sing like a canary."

"Peace my good man," replied Sabrei in an equally low whisper "All is well, we are here now and you will receive the gold for your troubles."

"I believe that I more than deserve it," said the soldier as he leaned back on his chair and grunted. "It's bad enough that I'm helping you Geffenese wretches!" the last line came a little above a whisper.

Sabrei sighed before he retrieved a heavy chinking leather bag from within his cloak and threw it on the table. The draw string came undone and coins of gold Pronteran zeny spilled out unto the table. The soldier at the table began scooping them with his arms greedily and the ones guarding the gate leaned on their halberds and came near to drooling over their tabards.

Sabrei gave a nod of his head before he motioned the others out of the gate. Just before he exited, Foeel whispered to the two guards at the gate.

"You know, that's an awful lot of gold and you two are the ones with the halberds." He smiled before he continued on his way, leaving the two men looking at each other and pondering over the discreetly put suggestion.

The Raven Elite left the main road and took the forest path. They soon reached a clearing where they stopped. Sabrei took out a smooth silver whistle, placed it between his lips, and blew. No sound came out, at least no sound in a frequency that humans could hear.

Just as Sabrei detached the whistle from his lips, large shadows immediately burst through the tree tops and circled the air before landing at the clearing.

There were five of them, larger by far than pecopecos and on four deadly taloned legs, on their backs extended two large leathery wings and their roughly diamond shaped heads housed brilliant blue eyes that spoke of a high level of intelligence, on the other hand it also housed rows of teeth that made the sharpest of daggers seem dull. Their skin was composed of smooth sapphire-like scales that twinkled as it caught the moonlight. The magnificent creatures were called Acidus, of the blue scaled breed.

Acidus and its land borne counterparts Ferus have their territories spread all over the gigantic Abyss Lake near Hugel, but some blue Acidus herds migrate south east to Geffen during breeding season.

Since the young of pecopecos couldn't survive in the Geffenese climate breeding was impossible and adult pecopecos had to be traded in from Morroc and Prontera. And because not everybody could be taught to fly and those who could didn't want to run out of spiritual power in midair, Geffen tried to find an alternative mode of transportation and somehow came to choose the migrant Acidus.

The wizards and mages soon found out that it was impossible to domesticate the wild Acidus and a fair number of lives were lost in the process, but thankfully unhatched eggs were acquired and raising the petites into domesticated mounts were not as impossible as trying to break down the adults.

Breeding was still difficult since instinct pushed the males to fight to the death for dominance during the mating season and also when the Acidus chose their riders, no one else could mount them without resulting in massive injuries. All in all Geffen had ended up with exactly twenty-one domesticated Acidus and only three of those were males.

Phi walked up to one of the Acidus that had unique scales in such a pale blue that it bordered on white. That one was his, a female that he named _Etoile_ meaning star. He ran his hand over the winged creature's head and it gave a low affectionate growl. Phi mounted the high-class leather saddle strapped unto her and everybody else did theirs. Sabrei took the only male which was significantly larger than the rest, while the twins each took their own that were as much of splitting images as they were. One was left with an empty saddle; it turned its head from side to side, looking for its rider. Phi couldn't bear to watch and looked away.

Sabrei kicked the flanks of his mount and it gave a little roar before it took to the air. Phi and the twins did the same while Erstoc's remained on the ground. Phi felt sorry for the beast, he turned his head towards the Acidus' saddle and telekinetically unclasped its hinges. The saddle fell on the ground with a heavy thud where Phi sent a stream of flame to erase any sign that it had ever been there. The freed Acidus took to the air. It hovered above the clearing for a while not sure whether it should follow the others, but in the end it looked away and began to head north.

Phi watched as Erstoc's mount flew further and further away, no doubt back to Abyss Lake where its instinct would lead it. Phi then turned back his head and looked ahead; they on the other hand, were going back to Geffen.

…………………………………………...

Vian Amdeo walked through the corridors of the Prontera sanctuary, the metallic sounds made by his bulky paladin's armor and those of the small assemblage of crusaders marching behind him echoed in the enclosed space with every step. His right hand rested on the pommel of his flamberge while he flexed the fingers of his left, longing for his shield.

He was once called handsome by many ladies of the Pronteran court, but now his face was creased and his black hair beginning to thin and already winged with white, his deep baritone voice still remained and some said that was still enough to make the ladies lose consciousness.

Vian Amdeo was the Captain Commander of the Cross, leader of all the paladins and crusaders. He had held the office for half his life now and he hoped to age in it.

Sadly, the incident tonight didn't prove to be promising for his hopes. The priests had first felt the tremors from their chambers and thought that an earthquake was occurring, while the guards who were preoccupied with a broken stain glass window in the heart of sanctuary thought that thieves managed to enter the grounds. Both of them were correct in some way, Amdeo summoned a crusader patrol from the lower levels to report if there was in fact an earthquake like the priest's suggested. He was surprised when his servant came back and reported that there was no sign of anybody in the lower levels.

Amdeo rushed down as fast as he could and found that indeed nobody was there, it looked like everybody just stood up and left. He made his way towards the chamber of the tome and found the gigantic doors opened and the inside completely empty, even the gigantic dais had disappeared.

He was at a complete loss and now, he was being summoned by the Highest Anointed himself. Amdeo swore that once he found out who was responsible for all of this, he'd make him pay with the full wrath of the gods.

Amdeo stopped in front of a door with an inscription that read _Il pi alto ungere Appartamento_ translated Highest Anointed's Apartments. A priest stepped out of the room and tried to stare up on par with Amdeo, but within two seconds he couldn't help but look away from the paladin's piercing black eyes.

"His Eminence is ready to see you now, Captain Commander Amdeo." said the priest shakily while trying his best to pull off a salute.

Amdeo's mouth contorted into a scowl, the priest was pitiful, how he wished to slap the holy man with his gauntleted hand but he stayed himself. He turned around with a swish of his dark colored capes and called to the crusaders.

"Crosses, on guard!" he bellowed in his voice that was as deep as an ocean

"Yes my Captain Commander!" competently and obediently answered the crusaders in unison as they saluted to Amdeo and took their positions to guard in front of the door

The priest opened the door and Amdeo walked in. For such a humble name as an apartment, the room was extremely large with a vaulted domed ceiling depicting a mural of the gods coming down from Asgard to aid the men with the first Ragnarok, there were four doors on either side of the room leading to somewhere else within the apartments but the one Amdeo entered was filled with shelves of books, a large fire place made out of marble, and a table big enough to become a bed and adorned with carvings of valkyries on it's legs.

At the other side of the table, about a meter across, sat on a high backed velvet-lined chair was a little old man who may have more power and influence than the King of Prontera himself. He was the Highest Anointed of the Holy Church of Odin-Baldur, Alaxandre Fidel. All the hair on his head was completely white and his face wrinkled with age. He wore the garb of the Highest, which resembled that of High priests except with more embroidery around the vest and a wide white stole, adorned with golden crosses and flying valkyries, draped around his neck.

The priest beside Amdeo bowed reverently and Amdeo waited a few seconds before he gave a slight tilt of his head that he considered enough of a bow. His Eminence gave a motion of his hand permitting the priest to leave. The priest bowed again, even more reverently than before that his nose almost touched the floor, before he finally left.

At sixty-three Alaxandre Fidel was the youngest elected Highest in the history of the Holy Order; his appointment was drowned in controversy and underminings of more senior members who didn't think that the Church was ready for such a young Highest. But in the end, Fidel's popularity and reputation for helping the deprived as a cardinal, earned him the majority of the votes. He hadn't changed anything in the room since his appointment; all the furnishings still belonged to the previous highest. If he had asked for simpler furniture to be brought in, the senior members would say that his humility was false; and if he kept the old ones, they'd accuse him of vanity. It was a lose-lose situation, so he decided to choose the one that at least earned him good furnishings.

"Come nearer Captain Commander, let me wash away your fatigue." said the Highest. Amdeo obeyed, but held back as much as he could. He leaned over the table in such a way that the Highest had to get up from the chair to be able to touch him.

The Highest stood up without as much as a change of expression and placed his fingertips on Amdeo's temples before streams of white light released from them.

Amdeo felt the warmth that came from the healing flood into his head and spread through his entire body. His fatigue dissipated until he felt that he had just came from a good long sleep, but the healing also took care of little head cold he'd been having for a few days. Priest's healing always healed everything that was wrong with you. The Highest released his finger tips from Amdeo's temples and met the Captain Commander eye to eye.

His Eminence had always been a soft spoken and pious man his entire life, but his eyes always seemed to say that he wasn't going to be pushed aside like a door mat. He was considered by the senior members to be too passive, and accused him of giving a weak image of the Church. Fidel unwaveringly replied that the Church was meant to guide the people not force them. He didn't back down and the accusations of him being weak were soon discarded. The senior members merely put up their noses and walked away, while Fidel was the Highest they could do nothing, but once he made a grievous mistake, they would go down on him like a ton of rocks.

"I assume I don't have to ask His Eminence why my audience was called." stated Amdeo brusquely

"Not unless you want to, Captain Commander," answered The Highest.

"Your Eminence, I for one have no knowledge of what happened. I assure you that my men didn't steal the tome. Something else is afoot, something dark and sinister. My men could be dead at this very moment!" Amdeo was restraining his anger with all the self-control he could muster; this shriveled old fool was indeed testing his patience.

"Peace, Captain Commander, I believe you. I've seen your men put their orders before their lives, for them to be suspected of stealing the Tome of divine magic would be very much unjust." He paused for a moment to regain his breath before he continued "But you see the senior members of the order have been waiting for a chance like this so that they can usurp me. They will surely abuse the power of the Order like they did when they sold the ability to create warp portals to the Kafra Company and when they cheated the Geffenese with the trade-off of spells. I know personally that a wizard's rage is not so easily quelled, let alone an entire country of them. Listen Captain Commander, you must not let the senior members know of what has truly happened tonight."

"Your Eminence, are you suggesting that I bear false witness?!" exclaimed Amdeo, the very thought itself put a rancid taste in his mouth, and if His Eminence was even suggesting it, Amdeo would go straight to the senior members.

"Of course not! I wouldn't even dare to think of it!" exclaimed back the Highest "All I'm asking is for you to mum yourself, speak not of anything and if necessary try to make them believe something else. Of course no lying is to be done, just subtly veer them to the wrong direction."

"Why are you asking me to do this your Eminence? There is nothing you have on me that will assure you that I will remain loyal, why not ask one of my subordinates and promise my position in turn? I know that you are not so blind that you cannot see my lack of fondness for you."

The Highest gave a wheezing chuckle "Because Captain Commander, I wish to purge this order of corruption. And I believe you to be a good man of Kingdom and Church. If I ask you now to swear fealty to me and silence about the stolen tome, would you refuse my request?"

Amdeo thought for a moment his grip tightened on the pommel of his flamberge before he answered "No your Eminence, I would not." It was the truth, even though he disliked Alaxandre Fidel; he knew that this little old man was the best person to hold the position of Highest Anointed of the Holy Church of Odin-Baldur. If Amdeo was a man of anything, it was loyalty and he had to remain loyal to Fidel, no matter how much he detested it.

The Highest smiled and clasped a hand on Amdeo's shoulder "Then my friend, you don't have to."

Amdeo looked at the wizened old man's arm on his shoulder and the word- friend- kept echoing in his head. He clenched his fists so tightly that his knuckles began to turn white. Fidel seemed to forget that there were two Lords of Faith in the Church, words and actions. If the Holy Order were the words, The Crosses were the actions.

………………….………………………..

**Tips**

_The Highest Anointed is the equivalent of the Pope, but in no way does Alaxandre Fidel reflect any pope in history, he's a totally made up character in a totally made up position, I hope that can keep me safe from conservative people. _

_When Amdeo commented that "Priest's healing always healed everything that was wrong with you" it's kind of like the way a Priest usually keeps his heal at level ten._

……………………………………………...

**Game-Inspired**

_Acidus- A dragon monster in Ragnarok, In the game you can find the blue flying petites in Geffen but the Acidus are nowhere to be found, while in Hugel there are Acidus and petites. So an idea popped in my head that maybe like some animals in the real world namely some species dolphins migrate somewhere else to lay their young. (I know I'm a biology dork, please forgive me)_

_Petite- the baby form of the Acidus_

_Abyss Lake- The dungeon or field where you can find Acidus_

_Flamberge- The most powerful one-handed sword that can be bought at weapon dealers_

_Heal-duh!_

………………………………………………...

**Trivia**

_Amdeo means For God and Fidel mean faith_


	5. Of Swords and Spears

_I hope the sparring scene won't be too long XD!_

**Chapter 4: Of Swords and Spears**

Watching every movement through the grills of her helm and balanced solidly on the balls of her feet, at that moment Boudica Ragus was one with her surroundings and nothing could distract her mind from the fight at hand; not the magnificent garden courtyards of the chivalry, not even the scores of onlookers that were counting on her to win- or worse counting on her to lose.

Inside the helm, sweat slicked her hair to her skull and rolled down the back of her neck. Her gauntleted hands tightened around the grip of her Muramasa as her five adversaries-male knights of varying builds and sizes, but all taller than her- began to circle like a pack of wolves. They side-stepped cautiously maintaining their stances on the defensive; they knew who they were fighting and didn't make the stupid mistake of underestimating her because of her gender or the fact that she was only nineteen years of age.

Before she could be maneuvered into a corner, she ran forward with her sword striking like a silver serpent, she didn't consider it as a separate object; it was an extension of her person. The encircling men desperately tried to keep her centered. In the split second that the circle broke formation, with one or two of the men moving faster than the others, she took advantage and slammed the pommel of her sword squarely at the face of the nearest enemy. The man crumpled down to the floor clutching his face over his helm, no doubt his nose was broken. The next man slashed downwards but she turned to the side and his sword made contact with nothing but empty space, her armored knee took that man over the belly and with some creative improvisation, she managed to use the momentum from the knee-strike to flip backwards and catch the third man by the jaw with her foot.

That left only two, but they were the two best. One was a whip-thin man who used a curved saber that slashed and thrust as fast as Boudica's heart could beat, and the other was abnormally muscular and preferred to use a series of extremely wide and powerful slashes with his heavy claymore. They separated immediately, to come at her from both sides, but she didn't allow them to. She quickly closed-in on the muscular man but his washing blows were all well-thought off, not just left for his brawn to deliver. Two slashes came before she caught the third, but she didn't try to force it back, she knew better than to push against the sword of a stronger arm. She let her blade slide with the other man's and managed to get close enough to deliver a kick to his hip and a gauntleted thrust to his throat.

The man doubled over not knowing where to place his free hand, on his throat or on his hip, and before he could even think to decide, Boudica's heel slammed into his face driving him down to the paving stones. The saber wielder suddenly thrust his sword from behind and Boudica reacted just in time for the blade to scratch against the side of her helm, too close for comfort. She ran forward, away from the enemy, and turned on midstep only to be met by another thrust, more on impulse than not, she lifted her Muramasa and parried the blade. The man recovered quickly and went on the offensive even faster than before.

Thrust came after previous thrust in less than a second, Boudica abandoned parrying and just evaded. One attack managed to catch the cloth hoop of her Muramasa's scabbard and it fell, but before it touched the ground Boudica managed to catch it by kneeling down on one knee. The saber user saw the opportune opening and first stepped back to get more force, before he lunged.

He didn't expect her use her scabbard to parry, and the unanticipated move caused him to loose his grip on his saber and it flew the length of the courtyard before stabbing into the soil, left to sway in the wind.

With a flourish, Boudica used the dark-violet scabbard like a club and bludgeoned her enemy at his temple with enough force to make him stumble. The onlookers applauded as the saber user fell to the ground and the fight was finally decided.

"I'm still no match for the greatest swordsman in the chivalry." said the saber user as he regained himself and took off his helm. He had dark hair and gray eyes but it was his wide attractive grin that caught most women's attention. Boudica cleared her throat and starred at him warningly through the grills of her helm.

"Oh yeah I forgot, _swordswoman_." said the saber user correcting himself, "You could at least use the blade of that sword when you fight with me; it feels like I'm fighting you with your sword still sheathed."

Boudica took her own helm off. She was exceptionally beautiful with dark hair and large black eyes that had only the subtlest tinge of blue. Her hair was gathered before clipped to the back of her head with a crescent hairpin so that it wouldn't be a nuisance when she fought. She took off the hairpin and her long hair cascaded down her back like dark velvet. She sheathed her Muramasa in one fluid motion, brushed her hair over her ears and clipped-on the crescent hairpin in its proper position, before she answered.

"Unfortunately for you Militis, I didn't even have to use my sword, only the sheathe itself," said Boudica jestingly "I only use my blade as a last resort, I can't risk breaking it, who knows when Muramasa will ever come back to Prontera?" she fingered the pommel of her sword where Muramasa's sigil was embossed, as if to reassure her that it was still there.

"Why wait for that Amatsunin whitesmith? We have equally capable whitesmiths in this continent! What about Wayland?"

"Are you joking? This is an original Muramasa, created by Amatsu's greatest sword smith! It would be inexcusable to let another smith touch it!" she argued with such passion that Militis stepped back.

The crowd of onlookers separated and three people stepped forward. The one at the head was a bull faced and stocky man; his auburn hair was gray at the temples but his well-managed beard was still not; he looked as strong and immovable as a rock in his gilded Lord Knight armor. That was Lord Lionel Galeshin, the Lord General of Prontera, the man who had complete control over the entire chivalry. To his left was Lady Evaine Lancelar, who was in the prime of her middle years and the Lieutenant General. She had forest green eyes and her straw colored hair, so light a shade of brown that it resembled blonde, was tied in an elaborate braid that reached the small of her back, her features resembled Geffenese to some degree but nobody dared to mention it to her face. It was she, who had taken Boudica as a squire and trained her with the sword. Finally, the man to the right of Lord Galeshin was an unknown young high priest, he was handsome with his long dark-red hair gathered and tied at the nape of his neck and marble-like deep-purple eyes.

Lord Galeshin was still clapping his hands as he walked towards Boudica, while Lady Lancelar was smiling approvingly.

"Wonderful display of swordsmanship!" said Lord Galeshin enthusiastically "From everybody!" he continued in a heightened volume so that all the participants could hear.

The flame-haired high priest looked at Boudica, "But most especially, from you." He said while staring at her as if scrutinizing every bit of her person.

Boudica felt a cold chill run down her spine while she was under the gaze of the High Priest. Thankfully, Lady Lancelar spoke and Boudica was obliged to turn her head to her master.

"Your form was perfect, and your intuition for battle tactics reflected everything I have taught you," explained Lady Lancelar in a very proud tone. "Keep that up my young squire, and it won't be too soon before you will be joining in our ranks as Lord Knights!"

Even though it had been a solid three years since Boudica had become a knight, Lady Lancelar had failed to stop calling her her young squire. Though, the praises from her master made Boudica smile in spite of herself. Boudica was extremely gifted with her sword, and she trained under Lady Lancelar so she could wield her blade better than most of the Lord Knights, and it was only a matter of time before she would be formally given the title herself.

The priest suddenly whispered something in Lord Geleshin's ear, and the Lord General nodded before turning to Lady Lancelar.

"Lieutenant, bring your squire to my quarters. I will have another matter to attend to. I'll meet you there as soon as I'm finished." He turned on his heel with a swish of his crimson cape and departed together with the high priest.

Lady Lancelar gave Boudica a motion to follow, and Boudica gave one last worried look at Militis. The male knight returned her look with his own, then nudged her forward making her follow the Lady Knight.

As Boudica followed behind Lady Lancelar through the hallways of the chivalry barracks, she couldn't help but wonder to herself what was happening. The unknown High priest seemed to be a powerful person but she didn't even know his name. High Priests were supposed to be well-known over the entire continent, especially one so young.

They turned corner at a tapestry depicting a lone knight standing against a horde of orcs, Boudica loved all the tapestries in the barracks, because they always seemed to make her want to emulate the heroes that were sewn into them. The turn brought them to a wide corridor leading to a pair of tall bronze doors, engraved with the code of the chivalry. All knights were required know all two hundred sixty-five of them by heart.

Lady Lancelar pushed open the doors and they entered into a large round foyer, where two people were already present. Boudica couldn't help herself and gasped out of surprise. The two men were His Eminence, Alaxandre Fidel who was seated on a gold-colored divan, seeming to be in deep thought. The other man was Captain Commander Vian Amdeo who was pacing back and forth in front of the bowl of mulled wine, tentative whether he should pour himself a glass or not.

The two men turned their heads as the women entered. Lady Lancelar saluted to the Captain Commander before she walked over the Highest and kissed the golden cross and valkyries worked stole of his office, Boudica did the same, it was all common practice. Lady Lancelar and Boudica sat at the opposite divan and everything went extremely quiet. Nobody spoke for Odin knows how long, and the only sound that could be heard was The Captain Commander's steps as he paced. Boudica looked at the bowl of mulled wine and absent-mindedly licked her lips, whatever had to come; she had a heavy feeling at the pit of her stomach that some alcohol would be required.

Suddenly the brass doors were pushed open once again and The Lord General entered, followed by the flame-haired high priest and another Lord Knight whom Boudica recognized immediately. He was Liguel Untherere, Lord Galeshin's own squire. He was handsome with dark chestnut hair cropped close to his skull; his nose was beautifully carved if not slightly large, but it only accentuated his handsome features more. Even though he was young, two years older than Boudica to be exact, he had received the title of Lord Knight. Others said that it was only because he was the squire of the Lord General, but if that were true, Liguel didn't shame his ill-earned title. The set of javelins strapped across his back and the lance he carried in his hand were like the bright colors of poisonous reptiles, warning everybody to stay away because he was dangerous.

They performed the same necessities that the two women did earlier before they took their place at the third and only remaining divan, except for the high priest who sat beside The Highest.

"I think that it's about time that the Church has ended with their cryptic speeches." said Lord Galeshin leaning back on his divan, "What is it that you need from the chivalry and its most excellent younglings?"

A smile washed over Boudica's face once again, the Lord General considered her the most excellent! She looked over at Liguel expecting his face to be beaming like her own, but he was as calm and cool since the moment he entered the room, as if nothing had been said. Boudica embarrassedly forced her smile away and attempted an expression similar to Liguel's; hopefully nobody noticed her infantile behavior.

Amdeo, scoffed at Lord Galeshin's words before he retreated to the bowl and finally decided to pour himself a glass. He drank down the contents of his glass in three successive gulps before he poured himself a second and turned back towards everybody else.

"I will not stand for this, your Eminence." impatiently stated Amdeo to The Highest, His eyes swiveled towards Galeshin's direction and he starred with such spiting intensity that he could have burned right through the Lord Knight's armor, "This arrogant worm, should be begging to help the Chu--" Before Amdeo could finish his sentence, Liguel stood up and hurled his lance the length of the room; it was perfectly aimed and made contact with nothing else but the glass of wine, Amdeo had been holding. The glass shattered, drenching Amdeo in mulled wine while the lance impaled into the wall mockingly and threateningly.

Amdeo's hand quickly went for the sword at his side and Liguel reached for one javelin from his back. Before any steel was brandished the red-haired High priest stood up and brought his hands together in front his chest. White light radiated from his person and quickly formed into spheres surrounding the two men and keeping them from each other.

The Captain Commander sheathed his sword with a puckered brow, once the white light completely formed a field around him. he had been around priests enough to know that everything he would try to do would be rendered ineffective against the Kyrie Eleison. Liguel on the other hand, was still young and not the first Knight to think himself indestructible. He wielded a javelin in each hand and desperately tried to slash his way out of the force field. A sound similar to an echoing clang of metal reverberated in the room each time his javelin made contact with the wall of light.

Boudica was at the edge of her seat with her hand hovering towards her Muramasa; unsure what to do, but a sharp gesture from Lady Lancelar stayed her.

Liguel continued to strike the force field and to the surprise of many a tiny crack, too small for anybody to notice if the light around it had not began to waver, appeared. The Captain General's face was so contorted by anger that it made him look like a demon, despite being a holy man. How could this young whelp be able to break through a priest's barrier? Liguel thrust his javelin again and the sheer strength of the blow made it shatter upon hitting the field. "That's enough Liguel!" commanded Lord Galeshin, finally having enough. "Put your spear down!"

Liguel hesitated for a moment; his face a mask of seriousness, determination and no rage, before he let his remaining javelin drop to the ground.

The High priest finally let the barriers dissipate and he examined his hands, as if by doing so he'd somehow learn why his barrier was cracked. Not to soon did Amdeo begin to speak out in rage once again. Lord Galeshin stepped in front of his squire this time around, in case Liguel decided to pull out anymore javelins-he had many to spare.

"Is this what you offer the Chuch, Galeshin!" shouted Amdeo his voice as deep and angry as an ocean, "An insubordinate boy, barely old enough to grow a stubble of beard!"

"I will not stand for your disrespectful words against the Lord General, Captain Commander." Said Liguel in an extremely calm tone, too calm in fact that it enraged Amdeo even more.

Galeshin turned to Liguel "Apologize to the Captain Commander, squire" he said in a tone as if he didn't really mean it. Liguel starred ahead at Amdeo, meeting the taller man's black eyes that were searing with hate. "Forgive me Lord General, but I cannot do that."

The words of the young man brought Amdeo to the brink; the Captain Commander was usually a reserved man who could keep his emotions well under control, but there was something about the boy that made his blood heat to explosion. "You will regret this day boy. A swear I will wipe off that smug expression on your toddler face!" He turned on his heel then stormed out of the room but not before unsheathing his sword and slicing Liguel's lance in half.

Half the lance was still stuck on the wall while the other fell to the floor noisily as Amdeo exited the foyer.

"Well, that was…amusing." said the red-haired high priest. It was the first time Boudica heard him speak and his voice was languid as if he was more accustomed to singing a church hymn than talking.

"Why are we here?" suddenly asked Boudica out of the blue. She was getting impatient because nothing but a fight had taken place since arriving at Lord Galeshin's foyer, and she had enough of fights for one day. She suddenly realized that everybody was staring at her because she spoke, but it was too late to turn back now so she tried to maintain a straight face and prayed to the gods that she was pulling it off.

Thankfully, the Highest answered and didn't keep her hanging there like an idiot. "We have a matter at hand of utmost importance and must be kept in secrecy. Before I tell you more, I need everyone present to vow silence."

Everybody swore an oath to keep silence with whatever matter the were to discuss before the Highest continued. He spoke in such a soft voice that everyone had to lean closer to hear.

"A theft has occurred in the sanctuary last night! It was no ordinary theft, for the item that was stolen was the Tome of Divine magic."

A gasp escaped Boudica's and her master's mouth while the expression of the red-haired high priest twisted into a grimace. It was near impossible to steal anything from the sanctuary, let alone their most guarded item. Whoever was responsible knew what they were doing and was an enemy not to be taken lightly.

"What happened to the guards?" asked Lady Lancelar "I thought that an entire regiment of the Crosses were guarding the chamber?" Her eyes hovered towards the brass doors where Amdeo had exited recently before they returned to the Highest.

"No trace of them left!" burst out the red-haired high priest "All of them are gone, just picked up and left, or at least we'd like to think so. Nobody reported any of the Crosses leaving the sanctuary grounds, not even the sanctuary building! They could be dead, or worse."

"So, why were we called for?" asked Liguel, "You seem to have conducted an investigation yourselves already, I doubt we could tell you more than what you already know. Without any leads we'd be flying sightless."

The Highest turned to the young High priest, "We have one possible lead," he said in a voice lower than before. "…Geffen,"

"Geffen?" asked Lord Galeshin, in a hushed whisper imitating the Highest, now the capital of magic had come out he too had to be discreet. "Why would you accuse, them of doing it? Was any clue left, something that we weren't informed about?"

"It's no secret my Lord General, that Geffen has had their eye on the Tome, or at least what it holds inside its texts, and I highly doubt that they do not have the skill." He turned towards Boudica and Liguel, "That is where we will need both of you. Since you are still young, your faces are still not known in society, nobody except your peers will be able to recognize you, but you have enough skill to be able to fulfill your task." He placed a hand on the shoulder of the red-haired high priest, "This is Father Memer Magrathaar, he is the new cardinal of Izlude, but like you he is still young and will not be recognized. The public ceremony for his induction into the position has fortunately not yet taken place."

Memer leaned forward and continued where the Highest has left off. "The three of us will go to Geffen; we will try to find any trace whether or not they are truly responsible for the theft. But be warned, we must keep low and not make our purpose known, else a war may incite, and that's the last thing the Order wants."

Liguel stood up and saluted diligently, "I accept this assignment, if the Lord General would allow me to. My spear is for his Eminence."

The two members of the Order turned their heads towards Boudica and she was somehow forced to stand up herself.

"As is my sword," she answered trying to mimic Liguel's cool self-composure.

She had no idea what she was getting herself into, she gripped her sword tightly hoping to find some small shred of comfort in doing so, but finding none.

Lord Galeshin turned to the Highest, "Well your Eminence, they are yours!"

_That was it, I hope you like it! Please don't forget to review XD!!_

……………………………………………

**Tips**

_If the titles and positions are getting confusing then I'll help you guys out._

_The Highest Anointed of the Holy Church of Odin-Baldur (The Highest)- He is the leader of the Holy Order, under him are all the high priests, priests, acolytes, monk and champions to some degree as well. (Current: Alaxandre Fidel)_

_Captain Commander of the Cross (Captain Commander) - The highest ranking position of the Cross, he is in charge of all the paladins, crusaders, and guards of the sanctuary. (Current: Vian Amdeo)_

_Lord General of Prontera (Lord General) - The highest ranking position in the Pronteran army, he is in charge of all the Lord Knights, knights, the Pronteran guard, and all the soldiers of Prontera. (Current: Lionel Galeshin)_

_Lieutenant General of Prontera (Lieutenant General) –The Lieutenant General normally ranks immediately below a Lord General and above a Major General. So under her is everybody else except the Lord General. (Current: Evaine Lancelar)_

_If there is anything you don't understand please just let me know and I'll put it in my next chapter._

……………………………………………...

**Game-Inspired**

_Muramasa- a sword in the game, Description: An oriental sword named after a legendary Japanese sword smith. (Curses its owner by a low chance. Critical Rate + 30, Increases Attack Speed by 8 .)_

_Rapier-a sword in the game, Description: A one-handed sword with an elegant blade and cross guard._

_Claymore- a sword in the game, Description: Large, double-edged broad sword that was used by the Scottish highlanders._

_Crescent hairpin- a clip-like headgear in the game that is shaped like a crescent moon_

_Javelin- a spear in the game, Description: A light spear that can be thrown in an attack. It'll probably be safer to keep holding on to it, though. Unless of course you have a whole bunch strapped to your back XD!_

_Lance- a spear in the game, Description: A spear that is commonly used by mounted knights._

_Kyrie Eleison- A priest skill that creates a barrier_

………………………………………………...

**Trivia**

_Boudica- Boudica was a queen of the Brythonic Celtic Iceni people of Norfolk in Eastern Britain who led a major uprising of the tribes against the occupying forces of the Roman Empire (I'm also a history buff, damn it I'm such a dork)_

_Militis- Militis is in fact the Latin word for knight._

_Muramasa-Sengo Muramasa was a famous sword smith that founded the _ _Muramasa_ _School__ and lived during the Muromachi period of 16th century in _ _Japan__. It is said that Muramasa "was a most skillful smith but a violent and ill-balanced mind verging on madness, that was supposed to have passed into his blades...They were popularly believed to hunger for blood and to impel their warrior to commit murder or suicide."_

_Wayland-the Scandinavian Wayland was a blacksmith with supernatural powers, equivalent to the Roman Vulcan._

_Lionel Galeshin- (Name derived from two knights In the Arthurian legend) Sir Lionel was named Lionel at birth, because his mother Evainne saw a strange birth mark his chest, in the shape of lion and the baby strangled it. Galeshin was one of the three knights who tried to rescue Gawain, the other knights being Lancelot and Yvain._

_Evain Lancelar- Evain is a actually a male knight spelt Yvain, tweaked it a bit, same thing with Lancelar coming from Lancelot. Evain can also come from Evainne, Sir Lionel's mother._


	6. Noble House of Ragus

_Don't forget to review!! XD_

**Chapter 5: Noble House of Ragus**

Kukre Springs was a quaint little village that was seldom passed by, since the new road towards the capital city of Prontera had been paved. The village derived its name from the springs found around the area that were pristine and clear because the kukres, which migrated there from Byalan, instinctively cleaned the water of all unwanted sediments.

That was about the only remaining reason Kukre Springs was still frequented by strangers, still the village was large and prosperous enough to have a Lord, even though only a minor one, to govern it.

In the northern part of the village, where the largest springs were located, stood a Lord's estate that resembled more of an overly large farmhouse than a manor. The banners displaying the golden crescent on a field of white identified it to be of the noble house of Ragus.

The village was in a buzzing mood, since today, more exciting things had happened than the past five years put together. At around dawn, a white lacquered carriage bearing the golden cross of the Holy Order rode into the village, followed by a second carriage, this time not lacquered but varnished to perfection and bearing the coat of arms of the Pronteran Chivalry, a shield divided into four quadrants of alternating blue and red, and lying upon vibrant green laurels. The visit was unannounced and rumors of all likelihood began to surface, such as Lord Ragus had been accused by the Church and ordered to be executed, or that Lord Ragus had done a great service to the Church and was to be hailed.

The carriages rode to the gates of the manor, where Lord Ragus, a wispy thin man who would be easily mistaken for a clerk if not for his lord's cloths, was already waiting; no doubt a runner had informed him before the carriages had arrived.

Sweat beaded on the poor man's forehead; he had no idea what was happening and could only stand there expecting the worst. He had ordered all of his guards, men from the village who could at least tell the point of a sword from its handle, to be present. There were twenty-nine all in all, a village like Kukre springs had no need for many soldiers, but with all the soldiers present, the owners of the carriages would be impressed, at least to a miniscule degree. The carriages finally stopped and Lord Ragus ran his hand over his thinning yet still vibrantly dark hair, in a last attempt to make him more presentable.

To his great surprise, and even greater relief, the first person to step out from the varnished carriage was his daughter Boudica. A broad smile appeared on both of their faces and Boudica quickly ran up to her father with arms outstretched, ready to hug.

"I've missed you a lot, my daughter," said Lord Ragus hugging his daughter against himself affectionately. Boudica left for the chivalry at the age of nine and came back only for the occasional holiday or if ever she had a mission that brought her close enough to home.

The reunion with his daughter almost made Lord Ragus forget that there were other people in the carriages and was only reminded when they showed themselves. Memer Magrathaar stepped out from the white lacquered carriage wearing his gleaming High priest's garb and the white monk hat of cardinals. Liguel, in turn, stepped down from the varnished carriage in full armor, and although he didn't carry his lance at the moment, the collection of silver-bladed javelins strapped to his back wasn't easy to ignore.

Absent mindedly, Lord Ragus stepped in front of Boudica and the two men, as if his thin feeble frame would provide any good protection against the high priest and the lord knight. Magrathaar smiled ruefully, a parent's mind always turned into jellopy when they felt that their children were in danger, common sense seemed to fly away with their preceding breath.

Boudica placed a reassuring hand on her father's shoulder before she introduced her companions. "Father, this is Cardinal Magrathaar of Izlude, and Sir Liguel the squire of the Lord General."

Lord Ragus seamed to regain his senses and extended a welcoming hand accompanied with an open smile. "Dabiraine, High Seat of House Ragus. I welcome you into my estate."

Magrathaar took Lord Ragus' hand jovially but Liguel merely gave a stiff salute, which in turn snapped the guards of Kukre Springs to stand in attention. They had been craning their necks trying to get a better view at the visitors.

Boudica pouted her lip at Liguel; the man's…no, the boy's actions spoke of him having something as long and pointy as his own spears shoved deep into his rear, and it was avidly testing Boudica's patience.

Lord Ragus led them into the manor, where he politely instructed the servant at the door to bring some food and tea to the sitting room where he would let the visitors rest. The servant bowed respectfully before he retreated into the kitchens. As the group of people made their way towards the sitting room located in the left wing of the first floor, a high pitched squeal came from the top of the stairs.

The scream surprised everyone, it made Lord Ragus jump up higher than anyone thought his sticky legs would allow, Magrathaar gave a snorting-laugh that was obviously not tried to be held back, and Liguel's hand half-darted for a javelin. But it was Boudica who was affected the most.

She felt a cold chill run down her spine, and dreaded to look up for fear of who she knew she was definitely going to see- her mother. Though, she didn't have to, Lady Nymphadora Ragus rushed down the stairs, her midnight blue dress and dark-blonde hair billowing behind her petite frame. Her piercing eyes that seemed to be a complete replica of Boudica's-or the other way around- scanned her daughter before she flung herself and delivered a bone-crushing embrace that squeezed all the air out of the poor girl.

"You're so thin already!" exclaimed Lady Ragus upon finally releasing her daughter.

Boudica was hunched over clutching her chest and her breath came in desperate wheezes. "I think some of it might be your embrace' doing, Mother." She said impulsively.

The statement didn't seem to affect Lady Ragus, she held up the cape of Boudica's knight armor with the tip of her index finger and thumb, as if it were something disgusting, and the expression in her face said that she definitely thought it was.

"Must a lady like you really wear these dreadful rags?" she asked, eyeing the cape in a way that just shouted the word _scissors._

Boudica irritably yanked the cape away, "I'm also a Knight, Mother. Thank you very much for recognizing me as one." Lady Nymphadora had always been the one most persistent in trying to change Boudica's wish to become a knight. No reason was given, but Boudica assumed that her mother didn't want her only daughter prancing around with a sword rather than a young nobleman. Speaking of the sword, Lady Nymphadora was eyeing the Muramasa now, and Boudica pulled it behind her defensively.

Lady Nymphadora rolled her eyes and gave an exasperated groan, before she took her daughter by the wrist and proceeded to haul her up the stairs. "Forgive us gentlemen," said Lady Ragus as she held her daughter firmly and marched up the stairs. "We simply must get this young woman into cloths befitting her." Boudica desperately tried to get away but all her knight training seemed to drain away if it was her mother that she confronted. She knew that if she had gone limp on the spot, her mother would continue to drag her up the stairs like a sack of potatoes, so she gave up trying to wriggle herself free and stomped her way up, behind her mother.

"What a-_charming_- wife you have, Lord Dabiraine." said Magrathaar in an entertained tone after he watched the display of the two women. He had some trouble finding an adequate word and even after saying _charming_ he wasn't sure that it was correct.

"Well, that's Nymphadora for you. She can probably teach a rock how to become stubborn if she put her mind to it, and our daughter takes after her." said Lord Dabiraine, taking everything in good humor.

Liguel was dumbfounded, he was at another age group and another weapon specialization from Boudica, but he, like everyone else, knew her as the female knight whose wit was the only thing quicker than her strange sword. To see her get pushed around by her mother made him drastically change his views about the difficulty of the mission.

"Come now," suddenly said Lord Ragus snapping Liguel out of his meanderings, "The room is just over here."

Liguel took his eyes off the top of the stairs and followed Lord Ragus into the sitting room.

It had been long since they first entered the sitting room and neither Boudica nor her mother had yet come to show themselves. Liguel looked around the room again for about the umpteenth time. The sitting room was average sized, and the walls were plastered white and a fire place of smooth rocks from the springs stood at the corner housing a roaring flame. His gaze passed over the door, and as if that action was a summons, Lady Nymphadora entered.

She positioned herself beside the door frame and lifted her hand to present her daughter. At first Boudica didn't enter, in fact she tried her last attempt to make a run for it but Lady Nymphadora's hand was too quick and caught her by the collar of her dress. A choking sound escaped Boudica's mouth as she was pulled back into view.

Earlier, Liguel had been taken aback at seeing a supposedly gifted knight bullied into submission by her mother. But now, he was speechless at the sight of Boudica and even grateful that she was forced to change out of her knight's armor, the new cloths weren't just befitting- they were perfect.

Boudica was stunning to say the least; she was wearing a dazzling lace dress that was angelic pink in color. Her hair that Liguel never saw styled in the least now fell in wonderful chocolate-colored tresses across her shoulders and back, the golden crescent hairpin was still in place but it only made her seem all the more radiant.

"You don't have to stare at me like that!" snapped Boudica. Liguel had been gawking at her and didn't even realize it.

Lady Nymphadora gave an approving smile, with a hint of mockery in it for her daughter, as if to say _I told you _so. Boudica on the other hand, misunderstood the signs and took offense; she herself still didn't admit that she looked gorgeous in the dress.

"Well! Quit staring at me like a light-blinded fool, would you!" snapped Boudica a second time, her fury escalating by the second.

"What makes you think that I was staring at you," shouted back Liguel, he didn't know why he chose to say those particular words but he couldn't help himself, and it would be stupid to take it back now.

"You are so egotistical!"

"You're one to speak!" Liguel caught the sharp eyes of Boudica's mother and saw them reading him like an open book. The godforsaken woman could see right through him, yet she just stood their and watched with that smile that made Liguel think so much less of himself.

Boudica sat herself down, on the farthest seat possible from Liguel and pouted, Liguel forced himself not to look at her. Even with that pout, she still looked beautiful.

Lord Ragus was a little uneasy after the exchange of words between his daughter and the man introduced to him as the Lord General's squire.

"So Boudica, Cardinal Magrathaar here tells me that you have some business to attend to in the west," he said, while wiping a trickle of sweat from his forehead.

"The west, in Geffen perhaps?" enthusiastically interrupted Lady Nymphadora as she brought the cup of tea nearer her face.

Boudica opened her mouth but Magrathaar answered immediately before she could let out any sound. "Not that far west, Lady Ragus. Neither the chivalry or the Church holds that much power in the land of the wizards."

It was then that Boudica remembered that she had sworn secrecy on the matter. That included not saying anything to her parents. She felt ashamed that she had to keep things from them; at least it was Cardinal Magrathaar who had answered for her.

Lady Nymphadora drank her tea but kept a steady eye from above the rim of the cup at everyone in the room, most especially on the young high priest.

"The place we are heading to is awfully isolated and the roads are weathered and weren't well-made to begin with, it'll be impossible to make a carriage travel over it. We had hoped to spend the night before shifting into single mounts from our carriages at one of your neighboring villages but Boudica mentioned that her home-town of Kukre Springs would be a better choice."

"We hope to do our daughter proud," answered Lord Dabiraine with a hearty chortle that again would surprise you coming from his sticky frame. "I'll have your lodgings, immediately."

Magrathaar nodded his head in accordance. It was settled, they would spend the night in the Ragus estate and tomorrow they would set off for Geffen. It was a good half-month's ride from Prontera to Geffen, the four days they traveled till Kukre Springs included. If they wished to discover what happened in the sanctuary, they would have to ride hard before time buried everything in mystery.

The next morning, while everything was still dark, the Pecopecos were saddled and enough provisions were packed to last until the next major village or town that would be passed.

Liguel breathed in the morning air and looked up at the horizon looking for any sign that the sun was waking up. What met his gaze however was Boudica already back in her knight's armor. Her hair was still in the tresses, apparently they were more difficult to get rid of than to obtain. Again, Liguel saw her in a way that he never did all those times that they would cross each other's paths in the corridors of the chivalry. She was beautiful, even in her full armor, strange sword and all, he didn't know why he didn't notice it before, but he did now and couldn't look away.

Boudica caught him staring at her again, and Liguel prepared for another fit of shouting, but nothing came from her. She just smiled at him before leading her light-yellow pecopeco to the main road.

"_Did her mother mention anything to her last night?"_ Liguel dreadfully thought to himself, _"What was that smile about? Yesterday she was ready to bite my head off and now she's smiling!"_ Still pondering the question, he led his own Pecopeco, whose feathers were dark orange streaked with some crimson and blue.

The sun finally rose, and Magrathaar was already mounted himself, on a bright yellow Pecopeco. Lord and Lady Ragus embraced and kissed their daughter goodbye and watched them depart from the gates of the estate until they were too far to see.

……………………………………………

**Tips **

_Just reminding everybody, that the capital city Prontera is different from the Country itself Prontera._

_Coat of Arms of the Pronteran Chivalry- This can be found printed on the tabard of male Knights._

_I just shot out a massively crucial clue that will foreshadow something about the story, I won't mention it yet…too much might be given away._

_Some might think that it's unfair that other classes other than knights/lord knights can ride Pecopecos (my friends did at least) but I'd like to remind people that having a pet pecopeco would give the same benefits as the knight's skill- Pecopeco riding. So, if a pecopeco is owned by a knight/lord knight, it is war trained and if not then it is only for riding._

_The town of Kukre springs is totally made-up, but I wouldn't think that only the cities shown in the game existed if Ragnarok was in a more realistic setting. So, most probably there are towns and villages in the middle of those major cities._

……………………………………………...

**Game-Inspired**

_Kukre- a water element scuttling monster found in Byalan, it is also a looting monster so that's where I derived the idea of it cleaning the springs of unwanted sediments_

_Jellopy- a small crystallization created by some Monsters_

_Pecopecos- They can be found in Morroc and in somewhere near Prontera. The further down south they are I'd expect them to be darker colored._

………………………………………………...

**Trivia**

_Nymphadora- Little tribute to J.K Rowling, book seven was great!_

_Has anyone tried saying Boudica's Last name (Ragus) backwards? Names aren't that hard to think of, if you're creative…or stupid. Please consider me creative._


	7. One with the Arcane

**Chapter 6: One with the Arcane**

It had been five days journey on Acidus from Prontera to Geffen, and nothing could have made Phi happier than to see the tip of the Geffen Tower, jutting out in the horizon like polished bone.

The forest that Phi had been passing over was quickly left behind as they flew over the titanic lake where the island-capital of Geffen- Ivoire, stood like a majestic perfectly circular pupil in a vast eye of water.

Phi maneuvered Etoile, his Acidus, lower so that her claws would skim over the water. She gave an affectionate purring growl signifying that she enjoyed it. A smile appeared on Phi's face, The Acidus were flown hard over the past near-week. They had rested only for a couple of hours each day and were careful to fly over places where nobody would see them. On pecopeco it would take around half a month to get from Prontera to Geffen, but on Acidus five days was still a record to be held.

Everybody was tired, and longing for home. At last, they finally were. Phi pulled the reins of Etoile and they lifted just in time to cross over the shining white walls of the perfectly round island city. They flew towards the center, where the gigantic Geffen Tower could already be fully seen. It was in the perfect shape of a cone, created from what seemed to be ivory; it had the same look and feel but was far stronger and more durable. It had existed even before the city, even before the wizards had taken residence in it, but the ancient texts described it having no difference to its current state. It showed no signs of weathering or aging, truly it was an embodiment of magic.

Sabrei gave a hand-signal and they circled the tower once before flying into a wide entrance more than half-way up the tower. The wizards didn't know what purpose it served before they had taken residence in the tower, but now it was the Acidus Draconiary. The great dragon creatures landed in a lumbering manner, all their grace in flying disappearing once they were grounded.

Phi leaped down his Acidus and taking her reins brought her into a deep cavern carved into the wall of the tower. Even though he was the prince, he had to do it himself, since nobody else could approach the Acidus and not get clawed to fatality. He ran his hand over her smooth scales a couple of times; she gave the same purring growl again before she retreated deeper within the cavern.

He exited the carved stone enclosure and was met by a throng of beautiful servant-girls, wearing the alabaster-white livery of the Tower emblazoned with the Golden eye of Geffen on their right sleeve and the raven insignia of the Prince on the left. They came in as wide an array of Geffenese features as could possibly come; eyes colored the darkest greens till the lightest blues and everything in between, their different-shaded blonde hair, fell in either waves or ringlets. At the head was the most maturely beautiful of them, who wore an extra dark blue tabard displaying another raven, over her impressive bosom. They all curtsied in eerily perfect unison, as Phi came into view.

"Welcome back to Ivoire, Prince Prophius. We assume that all went well in your journey?" asked the woman at the head in her naturally sultry voice.

The image of Erstoc dying flashed in Phi's head again, like it did over the past five days. But again, in the same fleeting manner that it appeared, he pushed it away. He had to be strong- Erstoc would have wanted him to be strong.

"Everything did, Gateau" Phi answered in a manner that would convince anybody that he was telling the truth.

"As is always expected from you, your highness," said Gateau, "Your father has commanded us to inform you, upon your arrival, that your audience is called for in the throne chamber. We have brought the all the necessities, if you would just follow me, my Prince."

Gateau turned on her heel, with a flourish of her skirts, and without any word from her, the other servant-girls proceeded to circle around the Prince, enclosing him in a ring of white dresses and blonde hair. Phi starred back at the other members of the Raven Elite.

"I'll see you later then, Phi!" called Sabrei with a warm smile as he led his own Acidus into a different cavern. Phi smiled back, Sabrei could count on it.

"Don't forget about this then, Phi" called Ephet as he handed Phi the tome of divine magic. It was a large book bound in gold that was gilded with crosses and valkyries.

"I'll take that, my Prince," said Gateau as she took the book from Phi.

Gateau began to walk out of the Draconiary her velvet slippers making light sounds on the marble floor. Phi followed, and as he moved, the ring of servant-girls moved with him, not hindering him in the least.

They walked through the corridors of Geffen Tower, where most of the wizards of Ivoire took their residence. Even though the wizards, who were also nobles, had their own estates spread around the city, they usually chose to live in the tower most of their lives.

Inside, Geffen tower wasn't what you'd expect it to be from the outside. One would assume the tower to be a structure of cold stone; it was true that the lower levels, where non-magic users were permitted, looked like what the inside of a stone tower should. But in the higher levels, where the wizards dwelt, it was a garden that seemed to be grown within a temple, complete with the marble pillars adjoining the floor to the ceiling, grand stone fountains and silver-worked benches. The parts of the floor that wasn't tiled with more marble was covered with well tended grass, flowering plants and trees that could have been mistaken as more pillars. The wizard's magic made the garden flourish past the best that nature could provide- they were aptly named as the spirits of nature.

Phi suddenly felt a strange sensation as the death-cold metal of his Prince's grand circlet touched the skin of his forehead. As they were walking, the servant-girls had been stripping off his travel worn cloths and cleaning him with damp cloths before dressing him into his High wizard's garb, which was more ornately embroidered to befit a prince. He didn't pay any heed to what was being done to him; he had grown accustomed to the practice enough to not even pay it half a mind. He didn't flinch at anything touched, anything taken off, or anything put on- except for the Grand Circlet of the Prince of Ravens. The circlet was made of the purest gold and shaped into a raven, replicating the tattoo on Phi's back: its wingtips met point to point, forming the band around Phi's skull, while the rest of the raven, clutching the eye of Geffen, was fixed at the center of his forehead. It felt wrong for Phi, like it was too big and too small at the same time, even though it was the perfect fit.

Once Phi was fully dressed and looked nothing as if he had just come from a long journey, the servant-girls broke the circle and took their places at either side of him. They curtsied again before they departed in a fit of high-pitched titters; they probably thought that they all had the best job in the world, to clean and dress the Prince with angelic features.

Gateau turned and inspected Phi; she stepped closer and adjusted the collar of his shirt. She wouldn't be able to live with herself if she didn't take part in dressing the Prince, no matter how miniscule. At the exact same time that the Grand circlet was put on, they had reached a part of the tower where rows of what resembled marble pulpits, large enough for five people to occupy each, were affixed on the walls. Gateau and Phi stepped up on the nearest one, and immediately an engraved likeness of the tower, located on the balustrade of the pulpit, glowed white. Gateau waved her hand over the highest level in the tower engrave and the marble pulpit immediately began winding up the walls of the tower like it was following the trail of a screw to its point.

The pulpit moved with the aid of standing energies of earth magic, which manipulated the ivory-ish stone of the tower walls to drag the pulpit wherever its rider had chosen in the engrave of tower. The ceiling, which in turn would be the floor of upper floor, also receded away as the pulpit raised a floor level, and quickly closed itself back once the pulpit had passed.

They ascended numerous floors at high speed, and the air thinned with each one they exceeded until finally the pulpit began to slow down until it came into a full stop at the highest level of the tower.

The highest level didn't resemble a garden grown within a temple anymore, unlike the other levels. For one thing, the marble wasn't white there, it was black. Everything was dimly lit by eternally burning hearths of deep crimson fire; the tapestries hanging on the walls could barely be seen in the darkness; the ceilings were high, but everything too far above was also lost in darkness. It resembled more like the inside of a volcano.

Phi starred down the expanse of the area and immediately found the titanic door made from what seemed to be hundreds of stone-people. That door held a dark past, created from the bodies of the enemies of the ancient Geffenese, eternally cursed to stone.

Rows of Geffenese soldiers in their Raven helmets guarded the doors, the men furthest from the door carried black tasseled pikes and had swords sheathed at their waists, while the ones nearer the door carried thin black-lacquered wands inscribed with golden Geffenese runes, to help them channel their magical abilities, and finally those closest didn't wield anything but their magical-powers- they were the most dangerous. Gateau handed the tome back to Phi before he proceeded down the hall. Everybody gave stiff salutes as Phi passed. Upon reaching the door, the captain of the guards, identifiable because his cloak was of a much darker shade of purple than the other soldier's, met Phi and bowed reverently.

"Welcome back, my Prince." He said in a raspy voice. "You're father is inside. His Excellency is just speaking with one of the High Ladies who attempted to gather a rebel force," he scoffed as he said the words, "Everybody was ordered to leave but I expect that you are more than allowed to enter."

Phi didn't give any reaction that he had heard the captain, but merely stepped forward and as he did the eyes of the stone-people comprising the door suddenly opened, giving some weird impression that they were still alive under their stone encasements. It was the work of ghost magic, the darkest of all the powers in a wizard's arsenal- and the one Phi was most proficient in. The doors began to swing back, being opened by the spirits compelled to do so against their will.

Phi entered and found himself, being starred at by two pairs of eyes. The first set came from a female high wizard who seemed to have been prostrating herself, until Phi had entered and interrupted whatever was going on. Her hair was in disarray as if she was thrown around the room, and if Phi knew his own father in the least, she had been. She was looking at Phi through puffy and teary eyes and he could see in them that she was asking him to save her. Phi starred back at her with unwavering eyes, he didn't convey any emotion that he cared in the least, so she could do nothing else but look away and bury her face into the floor.

The second set of eyes was fiercer and seemed to be able to scorch earth upon a glance, despite their frigid sapphire color. The face where they belonged was much too hard to be considered handsome, and nobody would think that he was Phi's father. Everybody always said that Phi's angelic features had come from his mother- Cybele, and the only thing that had come from his father was his height and those glacier-like eyes that seemed to drain all warmth in the world if they focused on you, coming from the Roi.

The Roi was seated upon a throne that was crafted from glass and fortified with magic, thusly very uncomfortable, but The Roi didn't seem to be in any discomfort, in fact he even lay back on the glass throne like it was cushioned. The glass throne was laid upon a podium of black marble that was floating in the center of a pool of glowing molten rock.

"Wait a while, Prophius," said the Roi in a low thunderous voice that echoed within the entire throne chamber. "I'll just deal with this wretch, who so foolishly thought that she could try and organize a rebel faction, within Ivoire itself." Phi nodded and silently took his place a few meters behind the high lady.

"Please forgive me, your excellence!" chokingly pleaded the High Lady as she wept hysterically "I am dirt, I am earth…" the rest of her words trailed off as Roi Oberon rose from his seat and proceeded to walk down the stairs of the podium. He walked to the edge and as he was about to plunge his foot into the molten rock, a bridge of more ancient stone-cursed people rose up.

He was menacing like a great shadow as his pitch black capes billowed behind him, giving the illusion of demonic wings. He was wearing full High wizard's garb much like Phi's except that it wasn't sleeveless, that particular clothing fad had only began to grow in popularity among the younger lordling wizards. All of the supposedly white parts of the cloths were replaced with the darkest shade of gray possible. The Roi's Crown, Golden eyes with golden dagger blades jutting behind them, attached together to form a band fitting around his skull, was sitting over his long extremely-dark blonde hair.

"You call yourself earth, Jaidause," began Oberon, his voice was steady, much too steady for someone who was about to kill a woman. "You will find me a very kind sovereign that will oblige to your wishes… Earth it is."

He made a slashing motion with two fingers and Jaidause's cloths fell to the floor in tatters. Numerous lesions inflicted by razor sharp blades of air also began appearing around her naked body. The woman's blood began to drip on the floor and it was all that Oberon needed. Red gemstones contained the same energies found within human blood, in the same way that blue gemstones contained the same energies of spiritual power, and yellow gemstones contained the energies of nature. With the blood on the floor, Oberon had no need for a red gemstone to curse Jaiduase into stone.

Suddenly, in a fit of bravery powered by desperation Jaiduase jumped back, despite her nearly shredded skin, and caught Phi by the neck. She placed her palm near his face and a ball of flame materialized.The tome fell from his hand noisily and opened midway on the floor, thankfully Jaidause was much too busy to try and read its contents.

"Stay back Oberon! Or watch me destroy your son's pretty face!" she threatened through gritted teeth. "It'll be a waste I know, but my life is worth it!"

Her intimidation didn't seem to have any effect on Oberon. He raised his hand and began to siphon off all the energies from the puddles of blood. Phi also knew not to count on his father to stop on behalf of his safety, the power limiters dangling heavily on his ear was enough of a reminder, so before Jaidause could shove the ball of flame into his face, He invoked a torrent of ghost magic and quickly released it in a explosion of blinding white light around him that blasted Jaidause across the room.

She screamed and writhed in pain as her skin felt like it was being drenched with scalding acid. Her wounds were red and the blood was evaporating in hisses before they could even leak out completely. Whatever pain she was experiencing physically was nothing compared to what the Napalm Beat was doing to her soul.

Phi strode the length of the room, his silver heeled boots echoing with every step. He picked her up by the throat and imitated her position earlier when she had threatened to ruin his face.

"Know the strengths of your enemies before you make idle threats, woman" whispered Phi in a manner so calm that it was eerie. Violently surging ghost energies began to radiate in his palm. Jaidause closed her eyes, she knew what was coming. Phi clutched her face and fired the Napalm Vulcan, it was only a fraction of a second where the room was completely engulfed in white light, but once it blinked away Phi was holding a smoking carcass that didn't even resemble a human being anymore.

Oberon stepped beside his son, the swirling blood energies still in his palm. He took one look at the deformed figure that used to be Jaidause before turning to his palm. "What a waste of blood energy," he said as he let the energies dissipate away. He turned back to his son, who had finally let the deformed figure go, "Was the Tome acquired, Prophius?" he asked in a voice like a storm brewing in the clouds.

Phi extended his arm and the tome came flying into his grasp, "Yes father," he said handing the tome to the Roi, "but Lord Facile died in the process." Phi tried to be strong as he said it, but it was more difficult for it to actually come from his own mouth.

"A pity, he was a powerful one." answered Roi Oberon in a manner as if he had lost an expensive item rather than a loyal subordinate. "The pharaoh of Morroc, Amenhotep, is in the Tower at this very moment. I understand that he has a…gift for you. The banquet will be held tonight, I expect you to be there."

"As you desire, father." answered Phi with a bow.

Oberon nodded with closed eyes, before giving Phi a gesture that he was permitted to leave. Phi bowed a second time, before the door of ghosts and stone opened and he exited.

_Oh no! Phi is beginning to get angsty, since Erstoc's death and Sabrei commented on young men confusing being hard with being strong, what will happen to our Prince? Watch out for the next update!! _

……………………………………………

**Tips **

_The Acidus Draconiary is like an Aviary for birds or stable for horses, except it's for the domesticated Acidus of the wizards._

_I just gave the capital of Geffen a name- Ivoire- meaning ivory, because of the white tower in the center. Please also imagine that the city of Geffen is significantly larger than displayed in the game._

_I imagined the wands to resemble more like the Harry Potter wands, or like the one that the female wizard carries._

_I don't think that old men (Like Oberon, Sabrei, Erstoc…etc) would look flattering if they wore sleeveless High wizard's garb, so only the young people have taken to wearing sleeveless cloths._

_Lordling- the sons of Lords, usually young and still have no prominent position within his noble house._

……………………………………………...

**Game-Inspired**

_During the first release of the mages, Level Up nicknamed them as the __**Force of nature**__, and when the Wizards came out, they were called the __**Spirit of Nature**__, so I just assumed that the Geffenese had an affinity with nature, and tried to keep as close to their source of power as they could._

_Earth Magic- The thing that made the pulpits wind up the tower walls and the ceilings recede away as they raised a floor level. __I got the idea for the pulpits from avatar's earth benders. I needed a mode of transportation within the tower since stairs would be out of the question._

_Stone Curse- the people at the door are victims of the stone curse skill by the ancient Geffenese_

_Ghost Magic- Entrapped the souls of those who were stone cursed. Dark powers bordering on necromancy, rarely practiced anymore because it requires more spiritual power than other elements (much like the game, where ghost element spells drain up SP faster than other elements) and also because it has moral issues._

_Napalm Beat/Vulcan- The spell that Phi used to get rid of Jaidause, I did a little research on what the napalm bombs used during world war felt like (I'm extremely thankful that I was never hit by one, and am truly sorry for those who have been)._

………………………………………………...

**Trivia**

_Gateau- Cake in French (I have no idea why I named her cake)_

_Cybele- Originally a Phrygian goddess, Cybele was a deification of the Earth Mother who was worshiped in Anatolia from Neolithic times. Like Gaia or her Minoan equivalent Rhea, Cybele embodies the fertile earth, a goddess of caverns and mountains, walls and fortresses, nature, wild animals._

_Oberon- Oberon, also Auberon, King of Shadows and Fairies, is best known as a character in William Shakespeare's play, a Midsummer Night's Dream, written in the mid-1590s._

_Jaidause- a play on the name Judas, the worst traitor I could think of._


	8. Desert Flower

_Sorry to my readers, this'll be my last update for 2 weeks, My exams are nearing and i gotta study! Hope this one can keep you satisfied for that long._**  
**

**Chapter 7: Desert Flower**

Phi's pulpit wound down towards the lower floor level, where the non-magic users were allowed. The level resembled a grand palace of white marble, with tapestries depicting great events in Geffenese history, statues carved from the smoothest stone and scores of servants, in white and gold livery, scurrying around to do their tasks. Whatever beauty the lower levels had, it was nothing compared to what the higher levels beheld.

The pulpit finally stopped and Phi alighted from it. He proceeded down the corridor and approached the doors, where half a dozen Geffenese soldiers and an equal number of servants in white and gold livery, stood.

The head servant, identifiable because he wore a black tabard displaying the white palm of House la'Arcanorum over his livery, turned to Phi and spoke.

"My Prince," he said using his long silver-worked staff to make a bow, almost bending his head to his knees. "I am called Branthe. If you would be so kind as to follow me,"

The outer chamber held only servants, in livery colored and branded according to which house they served. Phi noticed ones wearing burgundy with the scarlet wolf of House Dumont on their sleeves, he also noticed ones wearing blue and yellow with the entwining black and white eels of House Deblucian, and finally those in dark green with the charging bronze bull of House Facile.

They all bowed reverently as Phi walked by them, but quickly reverted back to their conversations once he had passed. Phi could only catch a few words of what was being said, but it seemed that rumors of Erstoc dying because of a terminal sickness had already begun to circulate.

It was hard for Phi to accept that his surrogate uncle's real heroic death could not be properly honored. But if it was, their mission would be fulfilled for naught, and worse Erstoc would have also died for naught.

Branthe led him out of the outer chamber, and into the great banquet hall filled with nobles of the Magocracy, and visiting nobles from the Desert kingdom. The nobles stood in twos, threes, fours, but not more than in fives. Sometimes men and women together, sometimes only one or the other, some of them were mingling with the nobles of Morroc, the others too proud of themselves to do so. Whatever assortment there was, they always kept careful space between them from the others so that no one could overhear what was said. There wasn't enough trust in the room to fill even a thimbleful.

There was a sharp clash between the nobles of Geffen, and the nobles of Morroc: Ivory skin to sun-darkened and coppery, golden hair in curls or waves to ebony hair flat and straight as sheets, petite statures to tall, silk cloths to cotton, little to no make-up for Geffenese women, while all the Moroccan's eyes, whether male or female, were heavily lined with black ink. The Geffenese all looked like fragile porcelain figures but ruled a powerful and wealthy nation, while the Moroccans looked like strong and enduring sculptures of sandstone, but they ruled a land that was only a shadow of its former glory. The clash was sharp enough to cut through stone.

Phi individually examined the Geffenese nobles first. They all proudly wore their wizard's robes - and a rare and significant few with robes of high wizards - in different colored silks and different animal furs; by their clothes alone Phi could determine their status. If they wore grander clothes, with extravagant embroidery and puffier fur, as though trying to impress people, then they were the nobles of the weaker classes. If their garments were simple, with only the necessary elements attached, then they were the most powerful nobles in the land. The older lady wizards, who wore skirts that draped to the floor hiding their feet, gave disapproving looks to the younger "ladies" who bore a scandalous form of the robes that showed off their legs up to the thighs. The lord wizards, on the other hand, supported the younger men's sleeveless robes - these dispelled the common misconception that wizards were physically weak, and as the older lords weren't planning to show off their own skin anyway, why not let the young ones do it for them?

He then moved his attention to the Moroccans, everything about them, from their cloths to the manner they carried themselves could be considered taboo in Geffen. Both men and women wore golden hoped earrings, except that more things dangled from the women's. The Morrocan ladies wore high-slit cotton dresses that left their shoulders and arms bare, and the necklines were extremely low cut that the abundance of golden necklaces was the only things that kept modesty at an acceptable degree. The males wore thick cotton robes that were left open over their bare-chests. Their breaches were tucked into their hard leather boots and curved scimitars hung on their wastes. All of the men were completely bald, and had long goatees oiled and wrapped in golden chord, making it jut-out stiffly from their chins.

Branthe rapped his silver staff on the floor and announced in a voice that carried across the entire banquet hall the arrival of the Prince.

Phi's name drew every eye immediately. His Prince's grand circlet rested on his head while his High Wizard's garb was all in a pure clean white, that didn't have any extra embroidery aside from what was needed to separate him as the Prince; his announcement sent a murmur through the lords and ladies.

Phi immediately found his father in deep purple high wizard's garb sitting on his glass throne, which had been moved from the throne chamber, at the far end of the room. The crowds parted like the red sea as Phi strode down towards his father, the glances from the Geffenese were hungry and wolfish, all the nobles had their own devised plans on how they would bring their houses closer to the royal family, and a large number of them involved Phi marrying one of their daughters or nieces.The Morrocans on the other hand, tried to put their strongest faces forward, but Phi could see from their eyes that they half-expected the raven on his circlet to come alive and attack.

Phi reached his father's side and found two smaller thrones at either side. One was made from alabaster and adorned with pearls, it was meant for the Queen of Geffen, Phi's departed mother. The other one was made from strong dark-wood with ornate silver workings of raven heads on the arm-rests and outspread raven wings on the back-rest, the raven theme was enough to identify it as Phi's throne.

He took his seat and no sooner did the conversations of the crowd pick up once again. A handsome Geffenese high lady immediately took her side to him. She was short, like most Geffenese, out of the royal line; her crimson wizard's garb hugged her legs in a serpentine skirt and soft lunatic fur spilt from her collar and under her chin. Her cloths weren't extravagant, and that's all Phi needed to know.

"Grace honors me with your presence, My Prince." She said curtsying as low as her skirts would allow. Her soprano-type voice was titillating as she spoke. Phi starred back at her with arched eyebrows, he was in no mood for any mind games, these nobles planned to make him play.

"You were the one who approached." stated Phi blandly. He switched his weight to the other armrest so that he would lean away from the woman.

The high lady gave a laugh that irritated Phi so much, a few sparks emitted from the tips of his fingers. It was too small and quick for anybody to notice…unfortunately.

"Very true, my Prince…very true, I am Lady Namaein, High Seat of house…"

"…Coulaverne, I know." Quickly interrupted Phi before Namaein could finish her introduction.

"Of course, my Prince; I should have known that you of all people would know the names of your subjects, especially one from such a powerful house as Coulaverne." She gave the same annoying laugh again as she finished her sentence.

Phi turned to face her and met her olive green eyes with his glacier-colored ones. He leaned closer so that what he would say would be for Namaein only. "That's not all I know, Lady Coulaverne. I also know that you and Lady Jaidause were seen in each other's company frequently before she was caught in the middle of inciting a rebellion." He paused for a moment so that his words could sink into Namaein, "I was the one who killed Lady Jaidause, with a Napalm Vulcan… I suggest that you step away from me right now."

Namaein starred back at him with an expression of utter terror on her now paper-white face. She quickly turned on her heel before grabbing a young lady in faded purple wizard's garb by the wrist and disappeared into the crowd. The young lady wizard was beautiful, no doubt Coulaverne's conversation would lead to introducing her niece or daughter, but then again, more of them would come…painfully more.

People had been watching and saw when Namaein took off in a fit of fright from Phi. Murmurs went through the crowds and speculations rose; first thing tomorrow morning those speculations would become rumors.

A High Lord with gray hair and in high wizard's garb equally as gray detached himself from the crowd and proceeded to walk towards the thrones, Phi recognized him as the High Seat of house De Glyent, the rival house of Coulaverne. Seeing Namaein run away from Phi, he must have believed this to be the appropriate time to act. When another beautiful lady, this time in sea green wizard's garb that clung so close to her figure that her silhouette could have passed her off as naked, appeared behind the high lord, Phi knew what was coming and rose from his throne to leave.

He exited the main banquet hall leaving the lord's call for his name trailing behind him. Phi spent a long time circling around the many smaller halls that branched out from the main to find a place where he could be alone. He proceeded into one that was called the pearl room, he was told that this used to be his mother's favorite.

Upon entering, Phi found one of the older Geffenese ladies crying into her hands and Lord Sabrei was consoling her. She was wearing dark green and bronze embroidered wizard's garb that immediately identified her as Destle the Lady of house Facile, Erstoc's widowed wife.

Lady Destle lifted her face and immediately saw Phi. "Prince Prophius, forgive me for not being able to join the celebration. Erstoc's death is still fresh in my heart." She said in a very sorrowful tone.

Phi sat down beside Lady Destle and she took his hand. "Erstoc really did take a wonderful shine to you. He always said that if we ever had a son, he'd wish him to be exactly like you. My biggest regret was that I could never give him children."

"Your husband died a hero Lady Destle," said Phi placing his free hand over hers, "Because of him, Lord Sabrei and I still stand alive today. I owe him my life."

Lady Destle flung her arms around Phi and began crying on his shoulder; Sabrei stood behind her and looked down proudly at him.

"Excuse me, your Highness," suddenly interrupted a serving woman, making Lady Destle break from her hug. "Your presence is summoned in the main hall; The Pharaoh Amenhotep will present his gift to you now."

Phi stood up and Lady Destle and Lord Sabrei did so as well. "Will you join me, Lady Destle?" asked Phi turning to the older woman.

"I'm sorry, Prince Prophius, I think I will return to our -I mean my- estate for the night." She answered.

"I'll escort you Destle; I know that loosing a loved one is very painful. The company of friends can ease the pain somewhat." Sabrei extended a gloved hand towards Destle and she took it. They headed for side exit of the banquet hall while Phi followed the serving woman to the main hall.

The main hall's lanterns had been dimmed to receive a surreal ambience and everybody moved to the sides leaving the center of the room empty. All the heads were turned to Phi again once he entered. He noticed a new person standing beside his father. He was a Morrocan; and because of the strange striped cloth resting on his head and shoulders, that Phi had heard being called as the Sphinx helm, he was identified as Amenhotep the pharaoh.

His features were hard and even though his face was creased with age, his body was still imposing under his heavy black-dyed cotton robe that was more embroidery of golden thread than it was cloth.

"Prophius Greve d'Ame un avec la'Arcanorum The Prince of Ravens of Geffen," he began in a loud booming voice like the earth, where the Roi spoke like the sky. "The Desert Kingdom, thanks Geffen for its wondrous hospitality. And as a symbol of our gratitude, we present gifts to you." He flung his arm to the center of the room towards two Morrocan men in black robes that were worked with ancient symbols stood. Their faces were hidden behind cultish masks and they bore wands that had animal skulls affixed on top- They were called Marduks or the court sorcerers of Morroc. Phi eyed their wands and reminisced about the times when he still had need of one. The two Marduks began flourishing their wands in a sort of dancing sequence, and as they did, they left a trail of fire behind them that brought Phi's attention back to the performance.

The choice of using Marduks to perform before Geffenese was not the best one. Their magic was amateur at most, within the capabilities of even the most average mages of Geffen, Phi was tempted to display some of his own power and kill the flames that the Marduks were playing with, but he kept himself respectful and allowed them to twirl around their match sticks.

The movements of the Marduks began to turn more erratic, coupled with flips and other acrobatic feats that left rings of flame in the air; they reached the climax of their performance and pointed their wands in the middle of the banquette hall. Giant serpents of flame, that was a somewhat impressive display already, erupted from the tips of their wands and glided to the center of the room before colliding head on in a billow of multicolored smoke.

Where at first the floor had been empty; there now stood a golden-masked Morrocan girl who wore nothing but golden chains that were just barely dangling over the most crucial parts of her body. Flowers were scattered all over the floor around her, they were colored a deep shimmering yellow with a wonderful tint of azure near the core. It was of the like that Phi never saw before, and he thought it was the most beautiful thing he'd seen in his entire life…until the girl took off her mask.

When the Morrocan girl took off her golden-mask, she revealed a face too beautiful to describe. If her mask was meant to be forged to her likeness, then it wasn't doing her any justice. She was copper-skinned like all of her people and her rich black hair reached until her waist, her figure was smooth and slender as if she was molded perfectly out of bronze.

Amenhotep and Oberon proceeded down to the center of the hall and Phi did the same. The Pharaoh took the girl by the hand and brought her closer to Phi, she obediently followed moving in such a graceful manner that she could have passed it off as dancing.

"In the Sograt Desert," began Amenhotep in the clipped and stiff Morrocan accent, "There is only a single flower that can stand the heat and still remain beautiful and in full bloom." He picked up a flower from the ground and placed it in the hair of the Morrocan girl. "The flower is called the Sitamun, to which I have named my youngest and most beautiful daughter after."

He placed Sitamun's hand on Phi's and he looked into her wonderful dark eyes. Despite being heavily lined with ink, they radiated strength and emotion. He didn't sense any fear coming from the Moroccan Princess but he could feel that she was sad.

…………………………………………………

**Tips **

_Again, more skin shown is only appealing for the young ones. So the granny looking lady wizards aren't wearing those bathing suit-ish cloths, but rather dresses._

_Destle rhymes with Nestle as in Nestle tall house cookies Nestle full cream milk…_

……………………………………………...

**Game-Inspired**

_The Marduks aren't monsters, they are humans who are equivalent to the Egyptian priests in the same way that Pasanas are the pharaoh's guards and the Pharaoh Amenhotep himself is the MVP monster pharaoh._

………………………………………………...

**Trivia**

_Amenhotep- Amenhotep I (sometimes read as Amenophis I and meaning "Amun is satisfied") was the second Pharaoh of the 18th dynasty of Egypt. His reign is generally dated from 1526 to 1506 BC. He was born to Ahmose I and Ahmose-Nefertari, but had at least two elder brothers, Ahmose-ankh and Ahmose Sapair, and was not expected to inherit the throne. However, sometime in the eight years between Ahmose I's 17th regnal year and his death, his heir apparent died and Amenhotep became crown prince.[3 He then acceded to the throne and ruled for about 21 years.[2_

_Sitamun- Sitamun (also Sitamen, Satamun; c. (1370 BCE–unknown) was an Ancient Egyptian princess and queen consort during the 18th dynasty. She was the eldest daughter of Pharaoh Amenhotep III and his Great Royal Wife Tiye and was later married to her father by Year 30 of Amenhotep III's reign. (I know it's the total opposite from who she is in the story, but I just really like the name. This part is only trivia about the name and will not reflect anything about the character)_


	9. Thorns Hidden Among Petals

_Thanks for all those that have been reviewing me, they really keep me going! I know I said that I wouldn't update for 2 weeks but I couldn't resist. Anyway, if you guys don't like Phi much right now, then the only thing I can say is that I'm doing my job correctly; I wanted him to be high above everybody at the start. But this entire story is about his journey and realization, so there's much more to come. This chapter shows Phi a little bit more human or at least softer, Have a fun read and please don't forget to review!_

_P.S. - I really think this'll be my last update till exams end, wish me luck please._

**Chapter 8: Thorns Hidden Among Petals**

"Get inside then!" commanded a Geffenese servant woman, with a well-endowed chest, as she shoved Sitamun forcefully into the room.

Sitamun fell forward and landed on her hands and knees. She stared back at the woman with the utmost rage and her fingers twitched, looking for something that wasn't there._ "If only I had them, you wench…if only,"_ she thought to herself.

The servant woman gave an open roar of laughter and tapped the raven symbol on her sleeve, as if she expected Sitamun to recognize it.

"Don't get snippy with me, Desert-girl. Whatever sort of princess you were in that barbaric sand pit you call a nation, it doesn't count for anything here in the Capital of Magic," she said the last words very proudly, "You're just one of the prince's consorts here. He probably won't even pay any attention to you, with all the beautiful Geffenese ladies lining up on his doorstep, understood?"

Sitamun nodded her head compulsively before the woman was satisfied enough to turn on her heel and leave as the white marble doors closed behind her. Sitamun was left staring at her own reflection on the overly polished white door.

Upon seeing her reflection, Sitamun found herself analyzing Geffenese architecture; they seemed to be fond of making everything so smooth, shiny, clear, or reflective, or in short making everything resemble glass and mirrors; at least in the lower levels they did. When she was brought to the higher levels, it still was similar to the previous description except this time; a forest seemed to be placed right within the palace. It was such a thunderous clash of style of overly smooth and simple elegance and solemn natural beauty, that it made Sitamun's head spin. The Geffenese also seemed to be fond of curves and circles, fond being an understatement. Since entering the city, Sitamun couldn't remember a single instance when she came across a corner or a box, which was strangely refreshing from Morroc's perpetual scenery of rectangular clay houses.

As Sitamun continued to reflect about the architecture of Geffen, she noticed a man on the reflection and surprised her. She quickly stood up and turned to face him. It was the Prince of Geffen, Prophius…was it? He was wearing nothing but his white breeches. He was such a wonderfully handsome man, in fact Sitamun thought that handsome wasn't even adequate enough a word…he was beautiful. Though, he was still a Geffenese pig, run by greed and hunger for power, and she was positive that being a prince would only amplify that ten-fold. His angelic figures were sickeningly deceiving.

She also managed to take a good look at room, despite the oil lamps not being lit, the silvery-blue moonlight spilled through the glass windows of the sky light and the open doors of the veranda. Like outside, the room resembled a forest grown within a marble room, except here the flora seemed to be more selected, the only trees were straight trunks of silver birch that were arranged to follow the marble pillars, and the garlands, hanging from the walls or coiling around the pillars, contained only mint leaves and tiny white flowers that Sitamun couldn't recognize. The floor was tiled in white and black marble that formed a gigantic mosaic of a raven. A small running waterfall was on one side, while a grand marble fireplace on the other. In the center of the room, surrounded by a number of silver-velvet divans, was a large canopy bed, that had drapes of semi-translucent silks, one look at it reminded Sitamun of why she was here…as a consort for the Prince of Geffen, but consort was just a euphemism- in reality she was a concubine.

She clicked open one of the chinks in the golden chains she was wearing, and the entire ensemble dropped to the ground leaving her completely naked. "Do what you will," she said coldly to Phi with a stare of pure hatred. If he wanted to molest her, then she wouldn't give him the satisfaction of overpowering her. It would be her choice to be bedded.

Phi starred back at her for a moment before he turned away and placed a flower on the nearest garland hanging from the wall, Sitamun recognized it as the Desert-flower which she was named after. When the flower was properly affixed, Prophius waved his hand and the flower began to sprout more of its kind across the garland until the entire room was covered in its shimmering yellow and blue bloom. He faced back towards Sitamun and lightly bit unto his finger, apparently he didn't know that the flower hid thorns among its petals and was wounded.

"You can take the bed," he answered in that flowing Geffenese accent that Sitamun had a little difficulty understanding. But what she really didn't understand now, was why he wasn't jumping on and groping her to his slimy Geffenese soul's content? "I suggest you wear something while you sleep," he continued "It gets immensely cold this high up in the tower. And I doubt that you had mage training to withstand the elements."

He turned around and headed for the veranda but Sitamun called for him to wait and he stopped midway.

"Why are you doing this?" she asked despite all the warnings of her common sense, a wrong word and the Geffenese Prince could very well choose to incinerate her right then and there. But she just couldn't believe how he was acting.

"Doing what?" asked Phi impassively and failing to turn and face her,

"Exactly, nothing! Why aren't you bedding me? Why are you being so kind towards a Morrocan? You are a Geffe…" Sitamun stopped herself from continuing anymore of her sentence, she could have crossed the line with her last words.

Phi still failed to turn around, but the first _Sitamun_ flower that he placed on the garland fell and began to glide to the floor. Sitamun didn't know if it was coincidence or if she had struck something in him that caused his magic to waver, He gave a sorrowful sigh, "Whatever Geffen has done to make you think so severely of us," he began, with a hint of emotion in his voice that Sitamun couldn't distinguish, "I apologize for, Princess." He paused, "I strongly suggest that you put on some cloths, I feel the cold winds already approaching," and with that he exited out into the veranda.

Sitamun watched his raven-tattooed back disappear behind the partition of the room and the outside. How could the prince be so different from the people that he ruled? The royal governor of Morroc, Orthez Pounise, was as greasy as they could come. He was the Geffenese consulate but somehow clawed and manipulated his way up into her father's side. Now, her father was more or less only a figure head, all the strings were pulled by Geffen through that vile little man.

Pounise had made a number of threatening approaches towards Sitamun and her sisters, and that was why her father had sent her off as a consort to the Geffenese Prince. He told her that the life of a servant girl in Geffen was better by far than the life of a Morrocan princess, and once she had her chance, she had to escape.

A cold wind, swept inside making Sitamun wraps her arms around her. She had forgotten that she was standing there completely naked.

She looked around the room and immediately found the palm-wood chests where her belongings were kept. She pulled out a light cotton shift and donned it on, ending abruptly half-way down her thighs.

Everything that had just occurred still seemed like such an illusion for Sitamun. She crawled up on the bed and pulled the covers up to her chin. Growing up, she had been told that Geffen was a country of despicable and cruel people, taking advantage of Morroc and its citizens without any regard to moral standards whatsoever. But this Prince, made everything seem so different, made her rethink everything she was told about the Capital of magic. His angelic features were not as deceiving as she originally thought, anymore.

She closed her eyes and drifted into a half-sort-of-sleep. In that state, Sitamun could get some rest but still remain aware of what was happening around her, and she could pull herself out of sleep at any point that she wished. Sometime had passed before Phi entered back into the room, she half-expected him to lay down beside her on the bed and quickly revert to the Geffenese she thought she knew he was, but he didn't. He took his place on one of the many divans surrounding the bed. What surprised Sitamun the most was, despite her many expectations, him remaining decent didn't surprise her at all.

Sitamun waited for hours, until she was sure that Prophius was already asleep. She pulled herself out of the half-sleep and silently got out of bed. With soundless steps, she approached the sleeping figure of Phi.

He was lounged on the divan leisurely with his eyes hidden under the crook of his arm. He truly was beautiful, almost too beautiful to still be human. Sitamun began wondering to herself if he was truly an angel or not. She had seen a number of manly figures, having lived in Morroc where the heat discouraged the men to wear shirts, and the manual labor enlarged and shaped their muscles. But so far, Phi's had been the most attractive for her. Smooth and lithe without any body-hair, it was almost feminine but his toned muscles abolished that idea quickly. He shifted in his sleep, moving his arm and exposing his overly handsome face. Sitamun didn't know what came over her but she bent down and kissed him.

She was lost in a momentary bliss that seemed like an eternity, before she drew her head back. She stole one last look before she changed into a short Moroccan cotton dress and exited the room.

The tower was eerie in the dead of night; the marble was difficult to see in the darkness so everything only resembled a forest. Sitamun ran down the forest-like halls and headed towards the pulpits that had brought her to these levels. It was a better choice than trying to scale down the side of the tower. She had difficulty finding her way, as there were no corners in the corridors; she was perpetually following a curved trail with nothing to guide her except the foliage.

She passed a laurel tree and immediately heard the foot falls of heavy boots. She pulled herself into the shadows just in time as three Geffenese soldiers in their raven helmets became visible down the corridor. Two of them carried pikes with black tassels, but it was the third one, carrying a thin piece of black-lacquered wood, no longer than a dagger, and engraved with ancient Geffenese runes, that Sitamun had to worry about.

Again, her hands twitched for something that was not there. As the three soldiers passed, she retreated deeper within the shadows of the trees, where it would be impossible to catch sight of her unless light was directly flashed in her direction.

The soldiers proceeded to march until the wand-wielding soldier stopped in his tracks. He turned around and began surveying around the area as if looking for something.

"Is there anything wrong, Captain Ngised?" asked one of the pike men.

"I thought I sensed a presence in the inner gardens." answered the Mage soldier, he closed his eyes and when he opened them they had a feint white glow. Sitamun tried to hide herself as much as she could, but she knew it was of no use. She had seen Pounise use that sensing spell before and nothing could escape it short of…no, not yet, she couldn't use it yet.

The mage soldier was scanning the area, and just when he was about to look directly at Sitamun, the glow in his eyes surged unnaturally. He let out a loud howl of pain and his hand reflexively tried to cover his eyes. Unfortunately for him, his large and bulky raven-helmet got in the way, resulting to him slamming his hand on the hard steel painfully. He let out a second howl of pain and was disoriented about which ache he was going to focus on first.

Out of nowhere Phi appeared in front of the soldiers, immediately snapping them to stiff and awkward salutes. The captain was fighting back tears as the pain in his eyes and hand were still fresh and throbbing.

"Why are you making all that noise in the royal levels?" asked Phi to the guards, "Do you know what the punishment is for waking the Prince?"

"Y…your Highness," stammered the captain "I…I'm sorry, my Prince. I thought that there was someone in the inner gardens and when I attempted to sense, my magic went out of control." He desperately tried to explain while waving his hands erratically over his head.

"Someone in the inner gardens?" asked Phi, "I'll sense it myself," he turned away from the captain and towards the inner gardens.

"Don't bother, my Prince, I am able to do it," pleaded the captain taking his place beside Phi and attempting to sense a second time. He closed his eyes and when he opened them, the glow lasted for only a split second before his magic surged again, although, this time releasing a torrent of energy very violently that he was sent cart-wheeling across the air only to land painfully on the ground.

"Apparently, you are _not_ able," remarked Phi to the Captain as the other two soldiers rushed to assist their commanding officer.

"I'm v…very so…sorry, my Prince. Th…This has never hap…p…pened before; something is disrupting my spiritual power. I do not know what." He had lost his helmet upon being flung across the corridor, so his flabbergasted expression could clearly be seen. Sweat matted his blonde hair to his forehead and he was shaky-kneed as his men tried to pull him up.

"Would you care to try a third time then?" asked Phi with a slight hint of amusement in his voice. He gestured towards the inner garden, and the captain reacted as if he was just put face to face with a poisonously deadly reptile.

A small smirk appeared on Phi's face before he turned towards the inner garden. Searing white light, brighter than the moon at the peek of its waxing, flooded into his eyes in an instant.

Sitamun gave up trying to hide; The Prince's eyes were the brightest she had ever seen with anyone using a sensing spell. If that was any basis for its strength, then she didn't think she could escape from the gaze of the prince whatever she tried to do. Prophius was looking directly at her now, and she prepared for the worst.

"Are you trying to be humorous Captain?" asked Phi insipidly, "There is nobody in the inner gardens?" Sitamun wanted to scream out, upon hearing Phi's words.

"But that's impossible!" burst out the captain, "I was sure that there was someone there." He was almost as surprised as Sitamun.

Phi turned around swiftly, and as he did blue fire erupted around him forming into a gigantic raven that flapped its wings and screeched into the hall threateningly. It was a wonderfully frightening display, but only a display nonetheless. "Are you calling me a liar!" shouted Phi, is voice echoing unnaturally in the corridors in unison with the flaming raven's screech.

The three soldiers began prostrating themselves and begging for forgiveness. It was such a pathetic display that Phi couldn't bare it a second longer.

"You call yourselves soldiers? You all disgust me! Be gone!" he thrust his hand forward, as if pushing something invisible, and immediately the three soldiers were telekinetically hurled to the far end of the hall. They slammed against the wall but instantly stood up and ran as fast as their feet could carry them. Their dread of Phi seemed to override any pain that they were experiencing.

Once the soldiers were out of sight and the echo of their feet were fading away as they got further and further. Phi turned back towards the inner garden and let the flaming raven dissipate away.

"You can come out now, Princess. The soldiers are gone. I disrupted their sensing spells, so no soul but mine saw you hiding there."

Hesitantly, Sitamun stepped out of her hiding place. She kept her face in a serious expression. Everything was still incredibly disturbing for her, and she didn't know where to start unraveling the tangle of her thoughts. She starred at the Prince and he starred back at her with those wonderful light-blue eyes that seemed to be chiseled from ice. She quickly looked away before she was lost in them.

Phi was the first one to speak, "I can lead you to the pulpits then out of the tower, if you want. I'll just tell everybody that I accidentally incinerated you or something." He extended an open hand towards her.

Sitamun didn't know what made her do it but for some reason she didn't take Phi's hand, in fact she slapped it away. "Whenever I want to escape I can do it by myself! I don't need your help to escape, Prophius!" she snapped.

Phi was surprised at the turn of events. He rubbed his hand half-mindedly and starred back at Sitamun in a new light. "I can tell by how smoothly your attempt went earlier, Princess, that you most certainly can," kidded Phi with a chuckle. It was the first chuckle he had since Erstoc's death and it felt very good.

"Stop calling me Princess! My name is Sitamun, like the god-forsaken flower that you spread all over your light-blinding room!" she snapped again and this time Phi took one step backwards.

She crossed her arms over her breasts and starred at him with a new found intensity that wasn't there before.

"If I'm going to escape this bloody oversized garden, I will do so without your help and without your knowledge; and since you helped me already and you know that I will be able to escape, I can't very well continue!" she turned on her heel and proceeded to walk back to the Prince's chambers. "And put a ruddy shirt on! You're distracting me!" she shouted back.

Phi was speechless; he didn't even know what had happened. First she was sad and trying to escape, now she was irritated at him, marching back to his room, and telling him to wear a shirt?! He started chuckling again despite himself, as he followed her. Who was this woman?

_The Tips, Game-Inspired, and Trivia part is only optional to read. If u don't wanna read it, then it's fine. So if you guys don't mind, please don't make any reviews based on them more than it's based on the actual story. Thanks  
_

…………………………………………………

**Tips **

_Any Chemistry seen yet? Just wait for the next chapters to find out how this will go; all I can tell you guys is-what you're expecting is not what's going to happen._

_(cough) more clues (cough)_

……………………………………………...

**Game-Inspired**

_Mage Training to withstand the elements may be compared to magic defense_

_Sensing Spells, usual except this time it's shown that wizards can disrupt the abilities of other magic-users._

_Geffen in the game really is circular, I suppose it has something to do with the spell circles that appear under the monsters when spells are cast. Lol!_

………………………………………………...

**Trivia**

_None that I can think off…tell me if you find any_


	10. Glass Road

_Exams are finally done! And I'm glad to say I did extremely well (read books and stay in school kids!). Anyway, thanks for being patient with me and please have fun reading this chapter. Reviews are much appreciated._

_**Explanations for reviews:**_

_**Northern sword**__- I really don't understand what's so confusing about Sitamun's actions? I'm pretty sure I mentioned the reason she's in Geffen, in fact here it is._

_"Pounise had made a number of threatening approaches towards Sitamun and her sisters and that was why her father had sent her off as a consort to the Geffenese Prince. He told her that the life of a servant girl in Geffen was better by far than the life of a Morrocan princess, and once she had her chance, she had to escape."_

_No matter how much pride she has, she'll still honor her father and pharaoh and this way she'd be less watched. Prince' consorts aren't really watched like a hawk, unlike in Morroc where Pounise makes sure that she is. So, Amenhotep told her to escape from Geffen as soon as she can._

_Another thing, Phi showing a different side of him does have a discernable motive; he thinks Sitamun is the most beautiful thing he's ever seen. If he develops a liking to a person, he wouldn't act hostile towards that person, wasn't it made clear to the way he acts towards the members of the Raven Elite, or to Lady Facile? I mean what kind of people has he been hostile to? Aren't they the power hungry and devious Geffenese nobles? Another reason he was being rude was because he is currently dealing with Erstoc's death: (trying to be" strong"). Maybe I just made him too merciless with killing Jaidause and threatening Namaein, but then again; he was trying to be "strong"._

_I better stop talking now before I say too much again. Anyway, I hope I've made this clearer for you, and btw, my story often mentions tiny details in dialogues or individual thoughts of characters. Those are, more often than not, extremely important clues foreshadowing what will happen in the future, so try catching them if you want._

_**Tom Valor**__- If you're thinking that the clues that I was referring to in Chapter 5, as the __**possible**__ LiguelXBoudica pairing, then I'm telling you now that it's not. There's something else I put within that chapter that I won't reveal till the time is right._

_**Cifix**__- it's okay if it sounded weird to you, Just take it in the sense that Napalm Vulcan is a very dangerous and feared spell. So, if Phi uses it as a threat most likely the threatened person will get scared…and as it so happens Namaein did._

_If anybody else needs explanations just tell me and I'll gladly answer you as best as I can in my next update._

**Chapter 9: Glass Road**

The Glass road, or Glass route, was an interconnected series of ancient trade routes through various regions between Geffen and Prontera, mainly connecting the two great countries. Trade on the Glass Road was a significant factor in the development of Rune-Midgard. Through it, the ancient citizens of Prontera and Geffen managed to create ties and bring together the eastern and western sides of the continent.

Numerous towns and cities began sprouting in the path of the Glass Road, with the entire merchandise of the continent passing across the route, prosperity was more than assured. But with all that, thieves were also attracted. If there was anything that surpassed the fame of the Glass Road's wealth, it was the infamy of the thief bands.

The thief holds were spread across the route like mold on a piece of week old bread. The merchants never even dared to cross the Glass Road, if they were not accompanied by competent guards. The chivalry had lead numerous raids across the routes to abolish the threat of the thieves, but even after years and years, with an entire division in the chivalry created and devoted to it, it was just too difficult to purge all of them out. The Raven army on the other hand, used fear to keep the thieves at bay. As long as nobody entered within Geffenese territory, no spells were used. Though, the arcane-wielders couldn't readily keep track of every single person that entered within the borders, especially if those people were well-_hidden_.

Of the many possible routes to take, Boudica, Liguel, and Cardinal Magrathaar had chosen one of the less traveled. The ground was unpaved, and they had passed around only a couple of small towns, where they could just barely restock their provisions. The reason for this, if not obvious enough, was that they wanted to attract as little attention as possible. And usually, the thieves paid no heed to those less traveled roads.

They had also changed from their regular garbs into civilian cloths before arriving at the first town. Too much attention would be drawn, if two chivalry members in full battle gear and a cardinal were to pass through little insignificant towns.

Boudica felt it unusually refreshing to be out of her heavy armor and in a simple tan-colored riding dress that ended above her knees; of course she wouldn't admit that to her mother. Her armor was stowed safely away in her saddle packs, but her sword was still tied to her waist at all times. She had grown up in the country and knew how to conduct herself convincingly as a country woman.

Cardinal Magrathaar was surprisingly doing a good job himself. He had donned off his High Priest garb and wore a flaring coat with an upturned collar. His copper-worked boots were turned down and his shirt stained and crumpled, He even had a wide-brimmed hat on his head and a little scruff on his face that seemed to complete the entire ensemble. Nobody would have been able to guess that he was a High Priest; in fact none would even think that he had ever entered the sanctuary in his life.

Liguel on the other hand was not doing so well. He was wearing cotton shirt-sleeves under a thin-leather vest and his breeches were tucked into already fading boots. His lance had been crudely disguised as a hoe, while his javelins could have been easily passed off as hunting spears. Despite all that, his proud bearing and stone-like expression just shouted _Lord Knight_ at everybody they passed by.

"We're about halfway to Geffen by now," said Magrathaar for about the umpteenth time that day. A smile washed over his face as he spoke to the others, but it seemed that he was speaking as much to himself as to them. "If only Cecilia can see me now,"

Boudica reacted slightly to the name, Magrathaar had mentioned it a couple of times before, but he had yet to reveal who exactly this Cecilia was. She couldn't have been a lover or a family member; he was a high priest, a fellow order member perhaps? But he spoke her name in such a way that made it difficult for Boudica to accept that as a possibility.

"Cardinal Magrathaar," began Boudica, finally getting the nerve to ask "Who is this Cecilia that you always mention?"

"That's the cardinal's own private business, Boudica. Don't interfere." cautioned Liguel, keeping his eyes ahead of the road.

Boudica pouted, Liguel was intentionally trying to act cold towards her. Well if he wanted to play it like that, she was more than ready. _"Let's see who can last longer shall we" _she thought to herself.

Magrathaar turned towards the chivalry members with an expression that conveyed he had been only half-listening. He was always like that, his mind seemed so distant and detached from the world. Boudica even wondered at times if he knew he was a high priest already or if he still thought he was an acolyte.

"Cecilia is my older sister," answered Magrathaar in a dreamy tone with an equally dreamy smile.

"But I thought that the acolytes were supposed to sever their ties with their families once they became priests?" asked Boudica curiously and surprised that the cardinal had even bothered to answer her.

"The tie was a little difficult to sever, with her being in the order as well, and all. She's some sort of important person or something, _Great Secretary_ or something like that."

Latent memories suddenly flooded into Boudica's head. She knew that the name Magrathaar was familiar the first time she heard it; she just couldn't put her finger on why and from who she heard it from. But now all those times that she heard the acolytes mention that name in fear, before they were tested to become priests, resurfaced- Cecilia Magrathaar, the one responsible for whoever became part of the Holy Order or not.

"Mother Cecilia Magrathaar! The Grand Secretariat of the Holy Order!" burst out Liguel, turning around so abruptly that he accidentally pulled on the reins of his pecopeco and made it veer to the side; apparently he had also remembered who the cardinal's sister was.

"That would be the one," said Magrathaar with a chuckle, "I'm really bad with titles and honorifics, that's why I usually forget that people are talking to me when they address me as cardinal."

Boudica chuckled as well; throughout the course of their journey, there were multiple times that she had to tap the cardinal on the shoulder because he wouldn't respond when she called him by title.

"Cecilia always said that if I didn't take to divine magic like a fish to water, then I had no chance to become a priest. She said that I wouldn't even last one full day outside of the city's comforts, I guess being halfway to Geffen earns me bragging rights!" this time he let out a loud laugh, but still that dreamy hint was present.

Boudica did the same; she could just imagine The Grand Secretariat constantly reprimanding her younger brother. And him languidly staring back at her face and nodding his head, while in reality all her words actually just entered one ear and exited the other.

Liguel suddenly reigned in his pecopeco and Boudica and Cardinal Magrathaar were forced to do the same.

"What's wrong, Liguel?" asked Boudica crossly.

_Shhh! _Interrupted Liguel bringing his finger to his lips. The pout appeared on Boudica's face again. She opened her mouth and was about to rant but Liguel turned to her and signaled her to be silent a second time.

The tension in the air was apparent now, Boudica thumbed her sword hilt from the scabbard and her fingers closed around grip of her muramasa. Liguel's eyes darted around the vicinity and he tightly gripped a javelin in each hand. Magrathaar dismounted from his pecopeco, it wasn't trained for battle, so staying mounted might be more dangerous than not, and retrieved a long thin mace built like a spear from his saddle packs.

An arrow fired from the sides of the road, Boudica unsheathed her sword in a flash and the arrow shattered against the steel.

Liguel hurled a javelin towards the direction from where the arrow shot. At first the javelin seemed to halt in midair, but then the air around the javelin began to sputter and figure of a man appeared showing that the spear had run him through the chest. He dropped to the ground heavily, and his composite bow fell from his lifeless fingers.

The man was wearing brown, in a shade that would have blended perfectly with sand, cloths that Boudica immediately recognized. She turned to Liguel and he looked back at her with eyes that said they were thinking of the same thing- Morrocan thieves. At this point all of them dismounted. Moroccan thieves were known for always targeting the mounts first, so that escape would be difficult.

"I gotta say…I didn't think those moves could've come from farmers." said a voice from nowhere; the words were spoken in an unmistakably stiff Moroccan accent. Ahead of the road the air sputtered like it did earlier, before another man wearing the cloths of Moroccan thief appeared. He had no bow on his person but he did carry a long curve-bladed dagger and was twirling it in his fingers. He wore an X-marked mask that covered his face for the most part but his black hair was worn in a high pony tail.

"You killed one of my men, so I it's only fair if we kill you as well." Continued the thief, as he stopped twirling his dagger and gripped it tightly and went to fighting stance, "I guess those moves earned you the prize of telling me your names though. I promise to let the nearest town know that you're already dead."

"I don't think you're in any position to make threats, thief" said Liguel as he pointed his javelin threateningly.

"Being brave only gets you killed, boy…" Answered the thief, "And since all my men are around you right now and are ready to shoot arrows into your head, I'm pretty sure that I am in a position to make threats. Last chance to tell me your names, I'm sure your mother would've wanted to know if her brave and handsome son was killed."

Liguel didn't reply, but pulling out a second javelin seemed to be answer enough. The thief's eyebrows arched with irritation before he spoke again.

"Too bad then, and I was really trying to be decent. I was just going to kill you three, but now I think I'll kill you both then take you're woman instead." He took a step back and as he did he faded out of sight.

Boudica's own eyebrows arched. That man actually had the audacity to threaten to take her! She closed both hands around her Muramasa and went into sword stance. She would look for him in the fight…he was hers.

"You have to admire that talent the Moroccan thieves have. Turning invisible that is, kind of makes you jealous don't it?" asked Magrathaar leisurely picking some imaginary dirt from the bludgeoning end of his long mace, "Unfortunately the mages learned how to counter it…and so did we." A smirk appeared on his face. He raised his palm over his head and an orb of shimmering blue lights appeared. The lights orbited around him for a second before it separated into smaller orbs that began seeking out all the invisible thieves.

The ruwach exploded in the chests of the thieves knocking them to the ground and out of their invisibility. There were around twenty of them sprawled on the floor afterwards, disoriented at having a supposed civilian cast a spell to reveal them.

"Fire at will, men!" shouted the head thief. The others immediately got to their feet and let loose arrows down upon the Pronteran party.

Magrathaar opened his palm in front of his face and blew on it. As he did, shimmering green mist emanated from his palm and surrounded the three of them.

Every time the arrows made contact with the mist, it vibrated violently before dropping to a ground with a heavy lead-like sound. Magrathaar maintained the protection spell until the arrows stopped firing, where he let it dissipate away.

"I thought that we wouldn't encounter any thieves in this particular route, Liguel?" he said as he flexed the fingers of his empty hand that he just used to cast the pneuma.

"I'm sorry, Cardinal. We just had an unfortunate stroke of luck." Answered Liguel

"Call me Memer," he said with a another smile before he suddenly hurled a projectile of divine magic that hit a random thief squarely on the chest, immediately rendering him unconscious.

That immediately provoked the thieves to attack; they all unsheathed their daggers and charged at once. Their movements were so acrobatic and erratic that they were near impossible to read.The Pronteran party had t defend themselves from hands, feet, and sometimes even teeth, as much as they did from dagger blades.

Liguel caught a thief's dagger with one javelin, while he drove the other one into the stomach of another thief that had been too eager. He kicked the other thief in the face before spinning around and catching a number of other attacking thieves with one fluid slash.

Memer was using his long mace like a quarter staff. Every thief that tried to get near him was met by the long mace to the face or to a crucial joint in the body. He also emitted projectiles of divine energy that exploded in the shape of a cross at anything it made contact with.

The thieves seemed to pay special attention to Boudica. Liguel and Memer were confronted by enough thieves to keep them busy but everybody else aimed for Boudica. She parried ten daggers at a time and slashed at every opening she saw. The seventh thief fell under her sword before one of them managed to get a lucky shot at her shoulder.

She winced at the pain, and staggered for a second; the extremely deep laceration made it difficult for her the hold unto her sword. A heavy boot slammed on her temple and knocked her to the ground. From the ground, she turned her head up and saw all the thieves in the air with their daggers pointed down on her, the head thief had a compressed orb of poison in his palm. She closed her eyes and flung her hands above her, more from reflex than anything else.

When she opened them, instead of seeing knives protruding from her body, she saw Liguel leaning over her, with his eyes looking down to her protectively and his teeth gritted very tightly. Sweat beaded on his forehead and a gasp escaped Boudica, as a trickle of blood came from Liguel's mouth. Tears ran down her cheeks once she noticed the daggers, which were meant for her, lodged in his back instead.

"You should be more careful," said Liguel, gritting his teeth and fighting back the pain.

"Liguel...why did…why did you do that?" asked Boudica

"I didn't want to see you get hurt," he smiled at her before he fell to his side.

"Liguel, Liguel!" scream Boudica as she desperately tried to wake him up but he didn't respond to her voice.

Memer rushed to his side. He proceeded to pull out the daggers then immediately placed his hand over the wounds. He tried to heal them but they didn't want to close.

"What's wrong?" asked Boudica, "Why can't you heal him?"

The head thief began to laugh boisterously. "The venom i injected into his blood stream, was said to be stolen from an assassin; you can't save him whatever you do."

Boudica wrapped her arms around Liguel, and began to cry. Even though the existence of assassins have never been proven, the stories that parents used to scare their kids into obedience, frightened Boudica right then and there, more so than it ever did her entire life. Memer placed his hand on her shoulder comfortingly, then whispered in her ear. "I can save him, just give me time."

Boudica starred back at Memer, his face was a mask of pure determination. She wiped away her tears and nodded. Her muramasa lay beside her and she picked it up, faced the thieves, and went into fighting stance.

"What makes you think that you can kill us, after we've killed your man?" asked the head thief mockingly. He unsheathed another dagger and his men did the same.

Boudica kept silent, she let go of all her emotions, they would hinder her fighting capabilities. Nothing would distract her. She focused her energies into her blade and it began to glow red, she emptied her mind of everything else other than attacking, lastly she redirected all her anger and channeled it to the point that her body and sword felt weightless. Three techniques that were meant for Lord Knights, but Lady Lancelar had already taught her, and she already mastered.

The thieves attacked first. Boudica parried all their attacks and the added power of the aura around her sword, shattered the steel of their daggers like it was nothing more than glass. She moved too fast for them to follow with their eyes, moving from one stance to the other so fluidly that the fight was more of a dance.One by one, they were struck by her muramasa until it was only the head thief was left.

He slashed at her at such velocity that two slashes seemed to merge into one, but anger was getting the better of him and his attacks were decreasing in precision as they increased in power. Boudica turned to her side and evaded the attacks effortlessly. An opening appeared, she raised her sword over her head and prepared to slash down, but before she could, a javelin cut through the air and impaled the head thief directly through the heart.

Boudica turned to where the spear had come from, and saw Liguel standing well and alive, his arm still outstretched from hurling the spear.

"Frowning doesn't suit your face," he said with a smile. Boudica dropped her sword; completely forgetting how important it was to her then ran to Liguel, tears of joy streaming behind her.

Liguel opened his arms expecting to get a hug but instead he got a full-armed slap to the face.

"What was that for, woman!" shouted Liguel his hand massaging his now excessively red cheek.

"That was for almost getting killed!" shouted Boudica at the top of her lungs. She caught Liguel by the collar then pulled him down so that his face would be level with hers. She suddenly kissed him passionately and he didn't take more than a second to kiss back. "That was for almost getting killed," she said a second time, now softer and more caring. She smiled and so did he before they kissed again.

Memer grinned widely as he watched the two; sometimes he almost wished that he didn't become a priest so that he could experience what Boudica and Liguel had right now.

…………………………………………………

**Tips **

_This is sorta just a filler chapter so that people won't get lost on where exactly the party from Prontera is at this point in the story. I also took it as an advantage to write about Memer's background since not much is known about him, and also the development of the __**possible**__ BoudicaXLiguel pairing. The fight scene, though seemingly unnecessary, in fact __**IS**__ (lol), just wanted to show how proficient Memer is as a fighter, so that people won't think he's helpless, and it was an easy transition point to get Liguel and Boudica closer together._

_Working on the next chapter ASAP_

……………………………………………...

**Game-Inspired**

_Glass Road (Glass) (Sugar)-Aside From Lighthalzen (and possibly AldeBaran), Geffen is the only place where one can purchase Empty Bottles, Empty Test Tubes, Empty Potion Bottles…and other glass related stuff. I've constantly used glass as a motif for Geffen (The throne, the mirrors, etc). The reason behind that is that they sell it. I assumed that maybe glass was their export; Geffen is after all a watery country so sand (silicon) will be easy enough to come by, plus they have control over Morroc. The fact that the food seller in Geffen sells sweet sauce, also gave me the idea that they export sugar as well._

_-I used Glass and Sugar symbolically since their properties can somewhat be compared to the Geffenese, or more specifically their polar opposite. Glass is fragile whereas Geffenese are extremely hard to penetrate emotionally and mentally (they will not break down unless it's extremely serious), glass is also easy to see through, while Geffenese have a cool air about them that allows them to hide their emotions very effectively, also they can lie through their teeth so well that, more often than not, truth seems to fade away. Sugar is sweet and Geffenese are not sweet at all, they are arrogant pretentious and have a serious superiority complex. (This is what I mean by having small details that I notice and developing it way out of proportion, but please bare with me it is relevant to the story)_

_Cecilia Magrathaar- does anybody have a priest? If they do then this name should be familiar since you'll encounter her in your job change quest._

_Long Mace: A weapon in the game, Description: A long thin mace, built like a spear._

_Composite Bow: A weapon in the game, Description: __An average bow that is mostly used for small game hunting._

_Dagger: A weapon in the Game, Description:__ Knife used for stabbing._

_Hiding- A Thief skill that turns them invisible._

_Ruwach- An acolyte skill that reveals hidden enemies and does a small amount of damage._

_Holy Light- Long Range divine magic attack. _

_Pneuma- acolyte skill that protects the caster from all forms of physical long range attacks. Takes the form of shimmering green mist._

_ Envenom- Ability of a thief to poison an enemy  
_

_Aura Blade- Boudica's focusing of her energies into her sword_

_Concentration- Boudica's technique for concentrating on attack and leaving defense unchecked._

_Frenzy- channeling her anger into the fight and increasing her attack speed and attack power._

………………………………………………...

**Trivia**

_ Shirt Sleeves- Lotsa people dunno what shirt sleeves are, anyway they are just medieval time equivalents for tank tops or sandos._

_The Glass road is alluded to the historical Silk Road._ _The Silk Road, or Silk Route, is an interconnected series of ancient trade routes through various regions of the Asian continent mainly connecting China, with Asia Minor and the Mediterranean. Trade on the Silk Route was a significant factor in the development of the great civilizations of China, Egypt, Iraq, Iran, Indian subcontinent, and Rome, and helped to lay the foundations for the modern world. That may be compared with the trade of glass and sugar from Geffen._


	11. Help from Lighthalzen

_I updated the Ragnarok World in the Prince of Ravens entry (very first one) more facts on Alde Baran and Lighthalzen._

**Chapter 10: Help from Lighthalzen  
**

Perenelle Fioravanti opened her feathered fan with a snap. Her wrist rose and fell with the motion of fanning herself, but it was more from habit than anything else, because fanning was a rather useless action considering where she stood.

She was standing on the deck of what seemed to be a ship, but if one would lean over its stern or bow, a straight hundred kilometer fall through air instead of water would be what met one's eye. There were also no sails present, but there were two gigantic turbines located on either side of the hull. She was aboard one of the smaller airships that belonged to the Rekenber Corporation- it was called the Cloud Skimmer. It wasn't for commercial use, like the other far larger airships that were about five times its size, but for the use of the important employees of Rekenber for quick and hassle free transportation. Presently, it was the most sophisticated mode of transportation in the world, aside from warping, though not the cheapest. It could not outrun Acidus at maximum flight speeds; but at least it didn't get tired in the middle of the journey, and kept on flying day or night.

Perenelle was stunningly beautiful with fair skin, rosebud lips, lilac eyes that came from her father's Alde Baranian blood and unique silvery blonde- more silver than blonde- hair that could only have come from her mother's Einbrochin heritage. She wore a red tailed ribbon at the back of her head that kept her hair away from her radiant face. She was young, only nineteen, but despite her age, she was already a Head Researcher of the Rekenber Corporation. She wore the garb of a Biochemist, with a sheathed fire blend and ice falchion hanging from either side of her waist, and with her other hand she held unto a golden cane with a winged sun atop it and small golden serpents coiling up its length, that confirmed her position as a Head Researcher.

The apex of the Geffen Tower came to view, and Perenelle couldn't help but reminisce the days of her childhood, which she had spent within the capital of magic. Her father was the Alde Baranian consulate to Geffen, so they lived most of their life in his estate in Ivoire. Perenelle had even tried her hand at the Mage Academy, where she met and became good friends with the Prince of Geffen himself- Phi. Rumors had arisen then, that she and Phi were to marry. True they had been former lovers, and the possibility of marrying wasn't that far from the horizon. But all that changed on her sixteenth naming day, when she finally decided that her true calling was to become an alchemist not a mage. She had to leave for an apprenticeship in Alde Baran, on the same day that Phi had been raised to a wizard. Nothing was said, but their relationship ended then.

"It truly is a wonderful sight, isn't it?" suddenly asked someone who had just taken his place beside Perenelle. She turned her head and saw Salochin Trevisan, her colleague biochemist. His orange hair was parted neatly across the center and his mauve-colored eyes hid behind round silver-rimmed glasses. He spoke in the sing-song accent of Alde Baranians that seemed to rise and fall with every syllable. He carried under the crook of his arm a cane of bronze in the shape of a large serpent that looked ready to devour the diminutive serpents on Perenelle's staff - identifying him as the Foreman for Organic Engineering.

"Nothing like it in Lighthalzen, in fact nothing like it anywhere else in the world." replied Perenelle with a smile. Salochin was her dearest friend in Lighthalzen, and he knew everything about her including being the consulate's daughter, living her childhood in Geffen, and her relationship with the prince. He was the only one who could recognize the still present tinge of the flowing Geffenese accent under her Alde Baranian one.

Salochin looked around for anybody who was near, and finding that nobody was, he stepped closer to Perenelle and spoke in a soft voice. "Do you think that Geffen has truly managed to steal the Tome?" he asked

"Be silent, Salo," said Perenelle, careful to keep her own voice low. The crew men of the Cloud Skimmer were far too busy and knew better than to try and eavesdrop on the conversation of two biochemists, but still no chances could be taken.

It had been seven days before, when a pigeon arrived at Lighthalzen, from a little village just south of the capital city of Prontera. That by itself was unusual enough, because what would someone from a little farming village want to say to any employee within the Rekenber corporation? The letter contained an encrypted message in Geffenese runes, which Perenelle was immediately sent to decipher.

It had taken her half an hour to finish; her Geffenese background earned her a share of rune reading capabilities. She herself immediately brought the letter to the President of Rekenber, because the letter was sealed in black wax with the image of a raven clutching unto the eye of Geffen- the sigil of the Prince, and its contents were much too important to trust in the hands of a servant. She stood there watching as the head of her corporation read through the letter as follows.

_Hauser Rekenber,_

_ Geffen has succeeded in acquiring the Tome of Divine magic between the hours of twelve Sunday  
and two Monday, second month of fall, Year of the Willow. So far, no knowledge of the activity is  
known other than to the Roi of Geffen, Oberon Acier d'Seigneur un avec la'Arcanorum, and trusted  
members of the Geffenese court, including his highness the Prince of Ravens, Prophius Greve d'Ame un avec la'Arcanorum. _

_ We would like to remind you of the Secret Treaty of Fortu Luna, which states that in the instance  
that Geffen is able to come into possession of the Tome of Divine Magic, the Rekenber Corporation  
will aid in the study of the Tome, in exchange for whatever secrets that may be discovered._

_ We believe that the Rekenber Corporation, and its esteemed president, will live up to their word.  
The capital of magic does not wish to harbor any ill feelings or second thoughts about our longstanding alliance._

_ Long has the Holy Order of the Church of Odin-Baldur, persecuted Geffen and the Rekenber Corporation;  
us for wielding powers that are rightfully ours to wield, and you for deciding to try and unlock the secrets of life.  
We have our chance to learn about Divine Magic, and we are inviting you to share it with us. We will await your  
reply back in Geffen.  
_

_p.s.  
Keep an eye on whoever deciphered this letter; we cannot risk the knowledge being out in the open._

_ High Lord Sabreithin Vider d'Loup la'Dumont,  
Guardian and Mentor of Prophius Greve d'Ame un avec la'Arcanorum, The Prince of Ravens,_

The message was Geffenese through and through, compliments thrown in together with threats so discreetly that whoever read it would be affected at a subconscious level, and do exactly what the Geffenese would want them to do. The post script also didn't scare Perenelle at all. During the signing of the treaty, Geffen had given instructions that when they said "_Keep an eye"_ it would mean "_Kill, and leave absolutely no trace"_. True, she had been the one to decipher the letter, but she knew nobody else in the entire corporation would be a better candidate to send to Geffen other than her and Salo.

"So, those conjurors managed to pull it off did they? Who would have thought?" began Master Rekenber talking to himself, his heavy lidded eyes hovered over Perenelle, before he smoothed back his grey hair then wiped his hand on his rich black coat. "You've read the post script obviously, and I recall you were present during the signing of _Fortu Luna_."

"Yes sir," replied Perenelle unwaveringly.

"And yet, you still brought the letter to me? Knowing fully well that you would be killed." He continued, an expression of pure curiosity was on his face, and he wasn't trying to hide it.

"Yes sir," said Perenelle once again.

"Tell me why," said Rekenber leaning back on his chair, as if what he was about to hear would blow him away.

"Because sir," began Perenelle, adjusting her Head researcher's cane in front of her so that it could clearly be seen, "I am the one whom you will send to Geffen, Am I not?" she starred down Master Rekenber, in the same way that she would stare down a deadly monster that she was about to put down for researching processes. She had learned a thing or two about intrigue, growing up in Geffen.

"Too much pride is a dangerous thing to have, especially for one as young as you Mistress Fioravanti." Said Rekenber, a little taken aback and very amused at Perenelle's answer.

"At the same time, too much pride has made the Rekenber Corporation what it is today," Perenelle snapped her feathered fan open and proceeded to fan herself for emphasis. That statement would surely close the argument.

Rekenber began to laugh boisterously, "My girl, you have left me with no choice! You shall go to Geffen along with Salochin Trevisan. Go now, you leave as soon as possible."

Perenelle nodded her head in accordance before she turned on her heel and exited the President's office with only one thing on her mind _"Just as expected"_.

Two figures appeared from the distance and were heading towards the airship at high speed. Perenelle strained to see what they were, and immediately recognized the creatures as Acidus. Logically, the people mounted atop them were wizards.

"Acidus towards the bow, hundred and fifty meters!" shouted a crew member from the crow's nest, taking the spy glass away from his eye.

The captain slowed the Cloud Skimmer, and everybody waited until the Acidus and whoever rode them pulled in. The Acidus finally came within range of the airship and began circling above it, as there was no place on deck for them to make a decent landing. One man from each Acidus leaped over the sides and proceeded to fly down towards the deck. That was one of the very few regrets Perenelle had with leaving the Mage Academy to become an alchemist, she had never learned how to fly.

The two men landed on the deck lightly and Perenelle immediately recognized their completely identical faces.

"Foeel! Ephet! I've missed both of you so much!" shouted Perenelle as she ran to them and hugged each one, carefully making sure that Foeel was the one smiling from ear to ear, and Ephet the one with pursed lips and squinted eyes.

The twins had been the up and coming treasure children that Geffen had once in a blue moon. They were constantly present in the mage academy during Perenelle's time, giving a hand here and there with teaching the aspiring young mages, especially the young Prince who seemed to be fast catching up with them. Perenelle and Phi had grown close to them and them to Perenelle and Phi back.

"Is this my little Perenelle, already!" exclaimed Foeel as he twirled her around like a ballerina. "You've grown so beautifully, and a biochemist now I see."

"Head Researcher in Rekenber, might I add!" said Perenelle proudly, waving her ornate golden cane across their faces.

"I suppose you've forgotten all that we've taught you then?" asked Ephet at the same time scrutinizing her with his piercing emerald eyes.

"You disappoint me Ephet," said Perenelle making a mock hurt expression, she quickly replaced it with a smile as she snapped her fingers and created a little dancing flame, "Of course I didn't forget."

It made an extremely unpracticed smile appear on Ephet's face; Perenelle was one of the rare few who could make Ephet smile when she wanted to.

Perenelle took Foeel and Ephet by the arms then brought the twins closer towards Salo.

"Foeel, Ephet, this is Rekenber's Foreman for organic engineering, Salochin Trevisan- you can call him Salo. And Salo, these are my greatest teachers in the Mage Academy that I told you about before, High Lords Foeel and Ephet Deblucian."

Salo extended a hand forward, and the wizards shook it in turn. "Welcome to Geffen Master Trevisan, we hope your stay will be…enlightening." said Foeel, with a tinge in his voice that Salo couldn't comprehend.

"I'm sure it will be," replied Salo, keeping his air of cool, despite being around two high ranking nobles, whom he had heard nothing but amazing things from Perenelle.

The captain, a burly ape-resembling man, had come down from the bridge to meet the two high wizards. And after the usual introductions, Ephet had informed the captain that a landing area was erected near the castles of Britonah.

The Cloud Skimmer flew over Ivoire and veered a little south west until a large empty plateau was pointed out by the twins, as the landing area. The airship landed safely, without any complications and no sooner was the ladder lowered.

Salo went down first, and helped Perenelle like a true gentleman. Once her feet were firmly on the ground, she examined her surroundings. The plateau was perfectly rounded and much too flat surfaced, meaning that it was created by magic; Perenelle wouldn't be surprised if it were to disappear by tomorrow morning. She took in the Geffenese scenery that she had missed so much, Mt. Mjolnir off to the horizon, the wonderful shimmering blue lakes, and the lush green grasslands that were such an opposite from the barren brown earth of dry foliage under the floating city of Yuno and around Lighthalzen. She turned her head until another familiar face caught her attention. The sky-blue eyes, the golden curls, and the wonderful smile, it was a face no woman could ever forget.

"I didn't think it was possible," began Phi, "But you've grown more beautiful since I last saw you."

"You don't look so bad yourself," replied Perenelle, standing her ground and not moving any closer to Phi.

Phi rolled his eyes then smiled, before he strode towards her then hugged her tightly, as if trying to force all the hugs that he had missed to give her over the past three years, into one. "Am I always the one who's supposed to chase after you?" he whispered not letting her go of the hug just yet.

"Only if you want to," she whispered back, finally wrapping her arms around him and returning the hug.

She spotted other people waiting behind Phi, namely some Geffenese soldiers in their strange helmets, High Lord Dumont, and for some reason a beautiful Morrocan girl. Perenelle wondered for a moment why a Morrocan girl was present (and why she was so beautiful), but she pushed the thought away quickly as she cherished her reunion with Phi, and felt as if she never left.

_Ooooh, I smell a love triangle!!!!_

.……………………………………………

**Tips **

_Maybe people can notice now that purple eyes and red/orange hair have been repeatedly coming up. Anyway, those features are commonly seen among Alde Baranians. Perenelle's father is Alde Baranian so she has lilac eyes, Salo is also Alde Baranian, and so is Memer (and his sister in turn) in case nobody noticed. Alde Baran is based on Italy, Venice to be more precise because of the canals, so their accent is Italian sounding._

_The canes that the biochemists carry, signify their positions within the Rekenber Corporation, the golden winged cane for researchers, and the brazen serpent for organic engineers…I may think of more, if other biochemists appear, but for now, only two._

_For Geffenese names, the "d'" is used before the maiden name "la'" before the surname, and "un avec" for members of the Royal line._

……………………………………………...

**Game-Inspired**

_The airship, which was recently introduced in the game, seems to be the only mode of transportation that would allow the biochemists to reach Geffen before the Pronteran party (Aside from warping). I made the particular one they were riding in smaller, since only two people were sent to Geffen. Think of it like a private jet as opposed to a commercial flight plane. Hahaha!_

_Fire Blend- A one handed sword type weapon that allows its user pyrokinesis to some extent._

_Ice falchion-The ice counterpart of the Fire Blend, so it allows hydrokinesis and thermokinesis or some such, anyway it's for ice._

_The drawings of the Alchemists/biochemists actually do display them holding unto canes, I just had no idea what they were for (in the manga they were for summoning)_

_Fortu Luna is a real place in the RO world it's actually rafild06, check it out if u want._

………………………………………………...

**Trivia**

_Perenelle- Perenelle Flamel was the wife of the famous 15th century alchemist Nicholas Flamel. Perenelle was a widow and married Nicolas Flamel at the age of 40_. _Nicholas Flamel was an alchemist however, Perenelle was actually a serious alchemist in her own right, and worked with her husband on the alchemical quest as his partner._

_Fioravanti- a Bolognese surgeon and alchemist, Leonardo Fioravanti was in the court of King Philip II between 1576 and 1577._

_Salochin- a play on the name of Nicholas (backwards)Flamel who was an alchemist whose central quest was the search for the philosopher's stone, and the elixir of life that would supposedly achieve immortality._

_Trevisan- Bernard Trevisan refers to one Italian alchemist. He was born into a noble family in Padua and spent his entire life spending his family fortune in search of the Philosopher's stone._

_Perenelle's cane- A caduceus is a winged staff with two snakes wrapped around it. It was an ancient astrological symbol of commerce and is associated with the Greek god Hermes, the messenger for the gods, conductor of the dead and protector of merchants and thieves. It was originally a herald's staff, sometimes with wings, with two white ribbons attached. The ribbons eventually evolved into snakes. It is sometimes mistakenly used as a symbol for medicine, by those confusing it with the rod of Asclepius, which features only a single snake and no wings._

_Salochin' cane-The Nehushtan is a sacred object in the form of a bronze snake upon a pole. It is most well known for its mention in the Bible where it was used by Moses to heal the Israelites from snake bites. The Bible also records that it was worshipped for a period of time in the Kingdom of Judah and incense was offered to it. It was therefore destroyed by King Hezekiah as idolatrous._


	12. Intimacy

_Attic-Window- Hey! Thanks a bunch for reviewing, I really appreciated it. Anyway, as much as I'd like to, Memer really can't have a love story, else he'll end up like Ranulf Fillial (Passion's Bitter End- another story of mine)._

**Chapter 11: Intimacy**

Despite being stripped to the waist, Phi, didn't let the cold wave of air that rushed in to affect him, he stood in one of the many open gardens at the higher levels of Geffen that had only separated marble pillars serving as partitions from the inside of the tower and the sky outside. He felt trickles of sweat run down his back across the Raven tattoo, and his golden-spun hair clung matted to his head. He kept his mind empty and his spiritual energy open and ready to be tapped into in an instant, but the other man he faced no doubt did the same. The garden was indeed large, and the scores of Geffenese nobles seated in audience areas didn't even begin to make the space seem confined, it was Lord Sabrei Dumont who did.

Young as he was, Phi stood taller than most men, even outside of Geffen, but Lord Sabrei, despite being of Geffenese height, wielded his arcane powers with more experience and a tad more creativity, and being wizards, this duel would not be settled by physical means. Despite the exertion, only a light sheen of sweat glistened on the old man's arms and chest, which were not worn with age. Phi searched Lord Sabrei's cyan eyes, hunting for some hint of what his mentor intended. Sabrei didn't seem to blink, and Phi could sense nothing except all the spiritual power at his opponent's disposal.

Phi ran through the mediation exercises he was taught as a mage, he created an imaginary orb of light in his mind and fed all his emotions and passions into it until there was only emptiness. Of course, it was not perfect emptiness, the orb still remained, or at least some sense of light sending ripples through the stillness. But it was enough; it was in that state that all arcane wielders could use their spiritual powers to manipulate the elements. A stray thought wandered in Phi's mind, whether the divine magic users went through the same process, and disrupted the supposed emptiness, and as if the High Wizard could read his thoughts, a stream of fire erupted from Sabrei's hand.

Phi threw his weight to the side, his light boots skidding over the gravel, and evaded the flames ever so narrowly; he could still feel the heat prickling on his skin as it roared inches beside his face. He evoked spiritual power into his palm then thrust it down into the ground. The ground rang like an anvil struck by an iron hammer. It suddenly began to tremble violently making all the magically grown trees quiver. In less than a second the trembling became a shaking that caused all the onlookers to stumble or stagger as if drunk. Next, the ground rippled, radiating from Phi, lapping towards Sabrei like ripples on a pond, ripples that grew as they ran, toppling all the magically grown foliage, growing, becoming waves of earth rolling towards the other man. The onlookers reflexively erected safety walls around the seating area, else be caught in the toiling torrent of earth.

The ripple of earth rose now to ten meters in height and loomed over Lord Sabrei, completely capable of crushing the man under its weight. The wave descended and for a second Sabrei was lost under it, undoubtedly dead if he was an average person- fortunately he wasn't. The folded earth began to glow like a piece of coal newly pulled out from the furnace, the earth rose like bread, which had too much yeast before it erupted in a wave of molten rock and fire, much like a miniaturized version of a volcano. Sabrei stepped out of the wreckage engulfed in a swirling sphere of flames; it dissipated away revealing him to be completely unharmed. A smile was on his face, he had been the one who taught Phi that particularly devastating earth spell, and obviously he knew how to counter it.

The molten rock pelted down, Phi raised his hand and all of them suddenly stopped suspended in air. He made a throwing motion and all the volcanic debris were telekinetically hurled towards Sabrei. Sabrei countered just as quickly, by calling up arcs of lightning from his fingertips and destroying all the rocks that came near. The lightning seemed to come alive under Sabrei's control, twisting and winding in a serpentine manner that would have been impossible without the aid of magic.

Once all the molten projectiles had been taken care of, Sabrei directed the lightning arcs at Phi. Phi thrust the index and middle fingers of his left hand above his head and the lightning was drawn to it like an iron rod; he felt the torrent of electricity pass down the length of his arm, down into his abdomen then up again passing dangerously through his heart before exiting out of the fingertips of his right arm that were directed at Sabrei. It was Sabrei's turn to jump out of the way as the bolt of lightning struck the mound of earth he had been standing on and blasted it into minute fragments. Sabrei landed on the ground safely, but Phi didn't waste any time. He took a deep breath before blowing towards Sabrei, a blizzard emanated from Phi's mouth, incasing everything it passed over in ice. Sabrei performed the same action as Phi, but breathed out fire instead of ice.

It was a long minute where the fire and ice spells were locked, but the massive temperature difference created a dangerous imbalance in the air pressure resulting in a shockwave that launched Phi and Sabrei at opposite directions.

Phi summoned a funnel of air around him to stop himself from cartwheeling directly into the ground, and breaking his neck. He halted in midair, hovering above the ground but the dust cloud obstructed his vision completely. The white hot glow flooded into his eyes again as he invoked the sensing spell. Immediately, he could distinguish every individual particle in the dust cloud, the audience who were anxiously looking ahead and seeing no signs of moving, he searched until he found who he was looking for.

The dust finally cleared showing Phi and Sabrei with magically charged palms pointed at each other's hearts. The duel had ended in a draw. The audience began to applaud, and the ladies began throwing their perfumed kerchiefs towards Phi.

Phi didn't bother with any of them, the collection of servant girls approached into the arena carrying towels, together with some of Lord Sabrei's own servants and Sitamun.

"Well done, Phi. I don't think there's anything left for me to teach you anymore." said Sabrei as he dabbed himself with a damp cloth before pulling on a buttonless coat that matched his dueling-grab.

Phi smiled, originally this time of day was supposed to be allotted for training sessions, but then ladies of the court began coming to watch Phi train-or to see him with his shirt off, either way- and not long after the rest of the court began to do so as well. Phi had learned to block them all out and pretend that they just weren't there. "Surely, there must be something else!" said Phi enthusiastically as he splashed some cool water over himself.

Sitamun scoffed and took no measure to hide it. She had been doing that of much lately, and Phi found it both slightly irritating and strangely attractive, even though that was far from what Sitamun intended. She had been following him around everywhere lately- not that he complained- they had also begun playing a game of sorts, it involved who could annoy the other one more, but only through subtle and discreet means. Phi treated it as a game, but he wasn't entirely sure if Sitamun did as well.

She had also stubbornly refused to take his bed anymore, and had begun sleeping on a divan. Phi also didn't want to take the bed, so they both ended up sleeping on the divans opposite each other and leaving the large ornate canopy bed empty every night. Sitamun also stepped out of the room every nighttime to attempt to escape, Phi didn't bother to get up and try to follow her around, he just laid back and pretended to remain asleep, if the princess wanted to leave then who was he to try and stop her. Though, she returned each time and went back to her divan, but not before slapping him painfully on the chest and heatedly stating that she knew he had been awake the entire time. Her arm was strong and left a red hand shaped mark on his chest every time, but he always chuckled and wished her luck the following night. That seemed to irritate her the most, because she would plop herself back on the divan and refuse to speak to him the rest of the night. Phi would always stare at her back turned towards him, and be sincerely grateful that she didn't leave.

"Typical Geffenese, always searching for more power," she remarked as she rudely yanked a towel away from one of the servant girls and wiped something imaginary from her mouth, that was no doubt one of the little actions meant to spite that was involved in their _game_. The servant girls scowled at Sitamun, Phi didn't know if it was from yanking the towel or her remark against his race, and he didn't care. "Are you people never satisfied?" she asked again extending to him the towel. Phi took the towel, and a mixture of gasps, moans and sighs sounded from the congregation of Geffenese Ladies, glares of pure spiting hatred were thrown at Sitamun like fireballs. How could the Prince pay more attention to a Morrocan concubine than to them?

"Does one not feed when one feels hungry, or drink when one thirsts?" suddenly asked Sabrei with a smile. He had also developed a liking for Sitamun, mainly because around her, Phi seemed more lax and seemed to show some trace of emotion. Whenever she left, he always reverted to not much more than a stone sculpture-his interpretation on being strong. Also, the princess proved to be incredibly bright.

"But, if one eats and drinks without being satisfied, one turns fat! A heavy meal that is unable to run away from a pack of desert wolves." replied Sitamun proudly. She had also found Prophius' mentor very pleasant. And he was one of the few Geffenese who was actually intelligent, not just pretending to be intelligent.

"Wonderful answer, Princess, if not so easy to relate with." He kissed her hand, before he turned to Phi, "I'm afraid there really is nothing at all left. You have grown into a powerful High Wizard Phi, more powerful than anyone I've ever come across. And not just with sheer strength, but you also wield with such adept control that it is a wonder we still ended with a draw today, rather than you defeating me. I am very proud of you Phi, very proud."

Phi smiled, a genuine smile, from Sabrei those words meant everything to him. Sabrei smiled back, before he bowed. "Our training for today has ended Prince Phi. May the Gods always watch over Geffen's Prince of Ravens." Phi bowed back, it was all formality.

The audience began to leave the sky garden, some of the Geffenese ladies stayed back and began calling Phi's name, but then realizing that Phi wasn't going to respond to them turned back and left with the others. A group of servants in the white and gold livery of Geffen escorted a group of mages into the arena and they proceeded to clean up the garden, the servants taking care of the more physical labors, while the mages reshaping all the earth back into place and later growing back the plants. Once training began tomorrow, the garden would be good as new and ready to demolish once again.

"Tomorrow then, Phi?" asked Sabrei

"Yes Lord Sabrei, tomorrow." answered Phi

Sabrei nodded, before leaving himself, followed by his servants in their wine-red livery.

"Will there be anything else that you will require Prince Prophius?" asked Gateau, the image of the Raven straining over her impressive bosom.

Phi dismissed them with a gesture, but Sitamun called for Gateau back specifically. She gave her a series of useless demands. Gateau curtsied and flashed a painfully forced smile, where she gritted her teeth so tightly Phi thought that they might shatter, she had no choice. He had instructed them to give Sitamun whatever she wanted; little did he expect her to do as she did. Sitamun had taken to pushing the buttons of Phi's serving women as much as she could, Gateau more than the rest. She never ordered them to brush her hair, or get her wine or anything that the Geffenese ladies usually made their servants do, she was unusually independent for a princess. However, she did make them run around doing the most meaningless tasks; moving furniture around the room then having it put back where it was originally being one of her kinder torments. Phi didn't know what friction those women had with each other, and he wasn't too sure if he wanted to find out.

The serving women left to attend to the _"requests"_ and Phi donned-on his own buttonless coat before he and Sitamun walked towards the other sky gardens that were still intact. They had strolled for only a few moments before Sitamun spoke.

"Why is it that you Geffenese have so many names?" asked Sitamun, in a tone that she attempted to be insulting to hide her actual curiosity on the subject.

"Why is it that you Morrocans only have one?" asked back Phi mimicking Sitamun's tone, it had shocked him at first to find out that Morrocans did not have surnames. How could they have kept track of families in control of the Desert Throne? There were a lot of things he didn't understand how the Morrocans accomplished, but they did, and it was very intriguing.

Sitamun punched him on the arm, "Stop throwing back the question at me. I meant why is it that Lord Dumont and Lords Deblucian call you Phi, yet everybody else calls you Prophius, if not My Prince, or your highness? Are you Geffenese as hungry for names as you are for power?"

Phi chuckled at her last line; Sitamun did have a sense of humor, despite her intentions to be insulting. "It's a nickname," he realized that she couldn't understand when she raised her eyebrow; their cultures were truly contradicting in every sense of the word. "It's a shortening of a name that people who you're close to use, rather than your real name," stated Phi hoping that his second explanation was more adequate.

"So…you get a different name?"

"I guess that's one way to put it, yes."

"So, how do you know which one to respond to then?"

The question caught Phi by surprise, he never really thought about such trivialities. But now he found out that he couldn't answer Sitamun's seemingly simple question, and he didn't like it.

"Um…I suppose you respond to both of them." He answered trying to keep his princely cool.

"If you were asked for your name, which one would you give?" asked Sitamun again, continuing her barrage of questions.

"I suppose it would depend on who's asking?" answered Phi nearing the end of his rope. Apparently, this round was going to be won by Sitamun.

"And what if..." the rest of her question trailed off as Phi gave an exasperated groan and threw his hands over his head.

"Why in Odin's name are you asking me all these questions? Some of us just have more than one name, that's the whole point of it! Nothing more, nothing less." he blurted out.

"Odd," she began in a tone of voice that she was sure would infuriate Phi even more, "For people who are known to be incredibly organized, you make simple things more complicated. I have no idea what to do with you Phi." Her footfalls stopped as she bent down and picked a delicate yellow flower from the ground.

"Hold on, how come you're calling me Phi all of a sudden?" he asked fretfully.

"What's wrong with it?" she asked pulling off an expression that looked so innocent, there was no doubt that it was fake.

"It's…it's…you know…only for people I'm intimate with, those who are close to me" he stammered trying to find the best words to use. All his princely sophistication and confidence seemed to drain away by the second.

She raised an eyebrow, "So you're saying that I'm not close to you?"

"No!" he snapped loudly, much too loudly for his liking. It even surprised Sitamun a little bit and made her step back. "It's just we've only met…and…you know….maybe in the future…" he began to stutter and everything else was lost in incoherent drabbles.

Sitamun began laughing, a beautiful bell-like laughter. She placed the little flower on her lips before she spoke again, "I guess, this round goes to me, Phi." She turned away from him and walked ahead, slowly, with her hips swinging from side and her billowy Morrocan cotton dress flowing behind her in a soft self-made breeze. She seemed to go beyond walking and into gliding, and Phi was captivated, again he didn't know if this was part of the game, but again he didn't care.

**.……………………………………………**

**Tips **

_Maybe if you guys would go back to the chapter, Thorns Hidden Among Petals, there was a busty woman who pushed Sitamun Down, who else have I mentioned as busty so far? It could only have been Gateau, so now it's been made clear why Sitamun has it in for those maids._

**……………………………………………...**

**Game-Inspired**

_Fire Stream Spell that Sabrei used- some adaptation of any other fire spells except in a stream instead of a projectile_

_Heaven Drive__ or some form of it- used by Phi to make that Earth ripple wave spell_

_Fire Wall- The spell Sabrei used against Phi's Earth Spell was pretty much fire wall except used in a shell like sphere around him._

_Arcs of Lightning- Lightning bolt except more adeptly controlled so that they work like whips._

_Redirection- not sure if this is supposed to be in game reference since no skill in the game allows a high wizard to redirect lightning attacks. The idea actually came from Avatar the Last Airbender, but the physics were somehow in check so i thought why not use it!  
_

_Arctic Breath- I imagined this as more related to frost nova instead of storm gust, Phi plunges the temperature down in front of his face then amplifies his lung power to create an arctic breath type spell reminiscent of super man._

_Fire Breath- This spell pretty much turns Sabrei into a Dragon, he also amplifies his lung power with magic then sets fire to the oxygen he breaths out._

_Energy Palms- maybe unfired napalm beat? Does it really matter?_

**………………………………………………...**

**Trivia**

_During the renaissance times, the Prince of France would usually play tennis, where an open audience of the nobility was allowed to watch, the training session was similar to this except…you know blasting magic instead of hitting a ball with a racket.  
_

_The Egyptians actually did not have last names, I also wondered how they kept track of dynasties without the surnames, I just put my own speculation into Phi's mind._

_Yellow Flower, why the hell did I choose the yellow flower you might ask. Well, yellow flower symbolizes a blossoming friendship, and **at this point** of the story, that is the relationship of Phi and Sitamun._


	13. The New Wing

_Okay I think the sheer number of characters is getting overwhelming so this will probably be the last significant plot changing character to appear in the story, don't forget to review!!!_

**Chapter 12: The New Wing**

The room was dark, dark not in the sense that there were no candles or lamps lit, but dark as if someone draped a thick black cloth over ones eyes.

Phi stood in the darkness, a theater mask over his face, and the hood of his high wizard's cape drawn over his head. His sensing spell was activated so that, through the mask, he was aware of the entire room and all others who were in it.

A gigantic image of a raven facing to the side was engraved unto the ground; its beak began from a point of the room, while the tip of its tail touched the farthest point possible, so that the image covered most of the floor's circular expanse. Each of the Raven Elite's members stood over their respective positions on the raven image, Sabrei on its eye, Foeel on the largest Talon, Ephet on the point of the Beak, Phi on its chest, and finally a female high wizard standing over the raven's wings, the position where Erstoc used to stay.

Phi had found a raven's feather on his bed, this morning. Or better yet, Sitamun had found it and her scream of surprise when the feather burst into flames woke him up. That was how the Raven Elite contacted each other, and when Sitamun told him that it was a raven's feather, he needed no more explanation.

He walked over to the mantle of the marble fireplace and opened a glass chest that contained multiple Raven feathers. Choosing the topmost feather, he then began imbuing it with ghost magic. In a few seconds, the feather had turned the purest white and seemed almost alive between his fingers, he could almost hear the whispers of the souls whose energy he manipulated into the feather. Ghost magic was always thought of as dark- associated with death- but Phi understood it as what it was, the grey zone between the black and white of life and death. That understanding of his was the reason he controlled this particular aspect of the elemental nature as adeptly as he did. Blowing lightly over the feather, it left his fingers, carried by the artificially created wind towards the Deblucian estate, where Foeel would perform his own ritual, involving the element of air, to alert his brother.

Phi left the room with Sitamun insisting to accompany him, but he told her firmly that this was something that he had to do privately. It was the first time he had spoken to her in such a serious manner, and he was thankful that she understood and didn't try to delve into the matter further.

"Every morning the two ravens Huginn and Muninn, are loosed and fly over Midgard; I always fear that Thought may not wing his way home, but my fear for Memory is greater. Who comes before thought and memory?" suddenly called out Sabrei from the darkness. The torches on the walls suddenly flared up, illuminating the room. Everybody was wearing thier own theater mask over their face except the female high wizard. Sabrei's mask looked as if it was forged out of pure lava, still glowing and crackling in its heat; Foeel wore a mask that faded back and forth from solid to air that swirled around his face, still keeping his identity anonymous. Ephet's was created from frosted ice that had tiny delicate snowflakes emanating from it, finally, Phi's mask seemed to be created from a mirror and through the mirror one could see into Niflheim- the realm of the dead.

"The Raven's eye, the one that watches the world, the sight of the beholders, comes," said Sabrei as he activated the spell circle beneath his feet.

"The Raven's Talons, the one that carries knowledge from the world comes.", "The Raven's Beak, the one that delivers the knowledge to the All-father comes." said Foeel and Ephet in turn, also activating their respective spell circles.

This was the part of the ritual where Erstoc was supposed to speak; Phi first attempted to push his resurfacing memories aside, but then held himself back and instead kept the memories closer. The Raven Elite was always supposed to be a complete congregation of the five most powerful wizards of the Geffenese magocracy. The existence of the organization was known by the entire nobility, but the members were another matter. That piece of information was withheld from anybody outside the organization or the royal family.

Erstoc was being replaced, Phi knew that the time would come soon when his uncle would be, but still the thought of it was painful. The female high wizard was named Briquette- High Lady Briquette of house Anlance- it wasn't a particularly politically prominent house, but the magical strength of its family tree was more than adequate. Lady Briquette, truly seemed to be qualified for the position, despite going through all the theatric rituals of the Raven Elite, she kept cool, calm and serene.

She was early into her middle years, but she still remained beautiful; she wore her hair in the luxurious golden ringlets popular among Geffenese ladies. Her eyes were brilliantly sapphire and her skin fair like polished ivory. Her entire look shouted Lady of the Geffenese magocracy through and through.

"The Raven's call, the herald of new birth, the harbinger of death comes" finally said Phi, activating the spell circle on the Raven's chest.

Sabrei turned his head towards Lady Briquette and she seemed to understand what he was trying to say and activated her own spell circle. Once all the spell circles were triggered a wave of light washed over the entire room before Phi felt a sudden tug at the back of his neck and was pulled at high speed, all the scenery flashed across his peripheral vision much too fast for anything to even form an understandable image. When the tugging finally stopped they were no longer in the room but somewhere else, floating across a space of pure spiritual energy, the raven remained suspended in the air, but instead of being engraved into marble ground, it was created from light.

Everybody hovered over their respected places. Sabrei waved his hand over his mask of molten rock and it dissipated in a spurt of flames. Everybody else followed in suite until all their faces were exposed to Lady Briquette, that was the first sign of trust that meant she was being inducted into the Raven Elite.

"Who else comes before thought and memory?" asked Sabrei again.

"I Briquette d'Suomil la'Anlance, daughter of Dontou d'Fraunth la'Anlance, High Seat of House Anlance…" the rest of her litany trailed off from Phi's mind, he loathed all these technicalities and theatrical rituals. When Lady Briquette finally finished, a fifth theater mask materialized in front of her, it was created at first from stone but then it quickly shifted to gold then emerald, then other types of metals and minerals. She took it then placed it over her face. The other members of the raven elite waved their hands over their faces and their masks returned as well.

"The New Wing rises," began all the members of the Raven Elite in unison, "The Raven's wing, the one that brings the raven to the skies, the one that rides the winds of destiny, arise Wing, for you are a Raven Elite."

The image of the Raven began to flicker, and Phi felt connected with all the other members. The Raven pulled itself from the image as if it was waking up from a long sleep, it screeched into the vast realm of spiritual energy and Phi could feel himself screeching, it flapped it wings to carry itself into the air and Phi also felt himself doing the same. The Raven flew further and further into the heart of the realm until there was a brief moment that Phi felt one with the spiritual energy. It lasted for only a fraction of a second before the weight of reality crashed down on him like a gallon of ice water, the feeling was similar to standing at the peak of the highest mountain in the world, where suddenly someone would snatch the mountain away from right under your feet. He felt his knees beginning to buckle but he caught himself and remained upright.

They were back in the chamber, the torches had died out and the light only came from the spell circles that were beginning to wane away as well. Sabrei snapped his fingers and two orbs of flames materialized and began revolving around him illuminating the room just as the spell circles completely faded away.

Phi turned around and found Lady Briquette regaining herself from the floor; she had not expected that returning from the other realm was more draining than entering it. She dusted off her long hip-hugging skirts then tamed a few strands of hair that didn't need any taming.

Sabrei strode the length of the room towards her, and the orbs of flame obediently moved away as he gave her a tight embrace. An expression of confusion and abhorrence was painted on Lady Briquette's face; that was typical for Geffenese nobles; they kept their emotions masked as long as they were capable of, and displaying them publicly was out of the question.

"Welcome, Wing!" said Sabrei as he took off his mask once again. Lady Briquette gave a fake smile that looked nothing else other than authentic, easy task for a Geffenese noble. Phi had no idea how Lady Briquette was going to adjust to being a part of the Raven Elite, when Phi had first joined he already knew all the members, he had heard tales about the generations of Raven Elite preceding them, and apparently putting together the most powerful nobles in Geffen wasn't as intelligent a move as could have been expected.

Phi approached behind Sabrei and extended a congratulatory hand toward Lady Briquette. She took his hand and kissed it while performing a deep flourishing curtsy; it was all common practice once again. But as she did, her sapphire stare did not leave Phi's sky blue, she regained herself and although being a good deal shorter than Phi, her presence seemed to level her to his height.

"I never expected the Prince himself to be part of the infamous Raven Elite." She said in her creamy voice. She held unto Phi's hand for a fraction of a second longer before finally letting go.

"In Ivoire, nothing is what it seems to be anymore these days," replied Phi

She met Phi's eyes once again before she answered, "Yes my Prince, I most certainly agree."

_GOD DANG IT!!!!! School is taking its toll on my writing time! Private Schools in the Philippines have only one word to describe them-BRUTAL!!! Anyway, thanks for reading and please don't forget to review! I'll add the Tips, Game-Reference, and Trivia part for the previous chapter as soon as I can!_

_P.S.- Stay in school!!! Even though it sucks so much ass!_

……………………………………………

**Tips**

_Finally someone to replace Erstoc! You most probably noticed that the masks reflected the preferred element of the Raven Elite member, but don't dwell too much into it, look at Phi, his most powerful element is ghost but he's only used it a handful of times._

_The spell cast by activating the circles brings them to a parallel dimension that is close to the source of spiritual energy, though it is only through astral projection and they cannot tap into the source, so don't get ideas about the High wizards using the unimaginably strong power to crush the world…maybe in another fanfic, but for now no._

……………………………………………...

**Game-Inspired**

_Um…The Theater masks, phantom of the opera masks? Anyway the one that covers everything except your mouth._

_Spell Circles- The thing that pops out when you cast spells, the pentagram-y circle-y thing, there are lots of these scattered around Geffen and Yuno on the floors and walls._

………………………………………………...

**Trivia**

_Briquette is another type of sword, remember the Raven Elite Names came from swords, I just kept it constant._

_The poem-y thing about Hugin and Munin loosed in the morning is an actual poem created by the Norse about the said Ravens._

_The Ritual is reminiscent of the Aes Sedai induction ritual from the Wheel of Time series, I'm so sad Robert Jordan died, I'm devoting this fic to his memory!_


	14. Memories of the Heart

**Chapter 13: Memories of the Heart**

Sitting on one of the swiveling chairs of the large research hall, Perenelle leafed through the pages of her copy of the reproduced Tome of Divine Magic. It was her seventh time going over the copy since she had retrieved it from the shelf and more or less she already memorized it from cover to cover.

The wizards had been conducting experiments with the Tome even before she and Salochin had arrived, but ever since both of they came, the experimentations were all but brutal; she didn't even have enough time to go around Ivoire and visit the places from her childhood. All in all two copies of the Tome had been reproduced; both forbidden to be taken out of the research hall and were only accessible by members of the research team. One was in the original writing, directly copied from the Tome and another was translated into Geffenese.

The original Tome itself was thrown into a battery of tests, both magical and otherwise. The wizards were trying to uncover if any other texts were present other than what was already in plain sight. The progress of research was going at a snail's pace to everybody's dismay, and the Tome itself had stubbornly resisted all the tests, being fortified with a protection of divine magic, which the wizards could not make heads or tails out of.

Perenelle continued scanning through the book, and once or twice, thought that she might have had uncovered something new but then quickly dismissed it as nothing. She felt something cold and wet rub against the back of her neck and she quickly swiveled her seat to turn around. It was her homunculus, an amistr of the hippo-baboon breed. It was fully grown; the size of a large bear, its body was covered in coarse yellowish fur and a shaggy mane framed its naïve-looking face.

"Hey there, Portico," said Perenelle as she ran her fingers through the creature's mane. It starred back at her with eyes that were much too intelligent for its ridiculous face, all homunculi possessed intelligence surpassing any animal-near human some said, but they were made to be very obedient. Portico gave an affectionate growl and rubbed its head against Perenelle like a cat.

"Let's play later, I need to do my work." She told the creature as if addressing a small child. Portico gave a grunt before it retreated and curled up at the corner of the room. Perenelle went back to her book and just as she was about the flip to the next page, a gust of wind blew out of nowhere and made Perenelle loose her page, the little wind continued to blow across the pages making them flip back and forth until finally Perenelle snapped it shut with a loud leathery sound.

"You're still so immature, Phi!" she said refusing to turn around. Phi stepped out from behind one of the pillars in the research hall, he was smiling broadly, a little reminiscent of Foeel's mischievous grin. He was in his princely high wizard's garb but he didn't have the cape draped across his shoulders.

"Old habits die hard, especially the amusing ones." said Phi as he casually leaned-back on the pillar. He pursed his lips and gave a little blow towards Perenelle's direction. Perenelle felt the air flick against her ear and rolled her eyes. During their time at the Mage academy, Phi had delighted in playing these little pranks on her: flicks on the ear with compressed air, using wind to blow her off her current page on a book, creating little pieces of ice to put down her back, freezing the ink in her quill so that it wouldn't write…the list was tortuously long. She had gotten back at him a couple of times though, one instance at the top of her mind was fusing his cape to the floor and surprising him so that he would jump up, but still being the more gifted mage, he always came back with something worse.

Perenelle felt the cold prickling at the back of her neck, as ice began to materialize in the air. A smile washed over her face, Phi was so predictable, she twiddled her fingers a bit under the table and waited until Phi let out a shout of surprise and the small piece of ice fall and shatter on the floor.

Portico stood upright and alert, instinctively thinking that the shouting meant danger but after seeing that everything was well, he curled back up in his corner. Perenelle was giggling behind her book, as she watched Phi jump up and down, the tip of his boot smoldering.

"Don't think I didn't learn anything, from all those years." said Perenelle. "And don't think I didn't learn anything new either."

Phi couldn't help but laugh himself. That was an unexpected move, setting his boot on fire, as he created some ice to put down her back. He had to admit, Perenelle had indeed learned.

He sat down on another chair beside hers and retrieved the copy of the Tome that was translated in Geffenese and began to read. "Do you think that the priests would have as hard a time understanding arcane magic as we do divine magic?" he asked her suddenly.

"No doubt about it," she answered blandly. She didn't really think about it, she just answered what she thought he wanted to hear so that they could get back to work, days of extracting nothing significant from the Tome wasn't really doing wonders for everybody's courtesy.

More time passed and Perenelle was still pouring over the book, but Phi had abandoned all attempts on his side, and was just repeatedly snapping his fingers, creating little tongues of flame.

"Would you stop playing around?!" snapped Perenelle, finally reaching the end of her rope and slamming down the book on the table. Phi starred back at her with an expression of surprise, and as if he was only seconds from laughing.

"Is there anything wrong, Perenelle?" he asked trying to push away the urge to laugh and be sincere.

"Everything! This book is giving us absolutely nothing! At the rate we're going, the Holy Order might decide to teach us divine magic, before we actually uncover anything by ourselves!" she was so frustrated and tired, that she just wanted to break something.

Phi snapped his fingers again, but this time it wasn't a tongue of fire that came out, it was a shimmering white light that only lasted for a fraction of a second before it dissipated away. No matter how short-lived it was, Perenelle knew she saw what Phi had done- he had generated divine magic.

"Tell me how you did that!" she demanded, practically yanking is arm off, to drag him towards her. Phi snapped his fingers again but this time nothing came out, he made a few more attempts to no avail before Perenelle finally let him go. She placed her fingers over her eyes and before she leaned back and began to rub her temples.

"I'm sorry, Perenelle." Said Phi,

"Sorry for what? That's the furthest anybody has gone, ever since we've started experimenting on this accursed Tome."

"I don't know," said Phi, "I just know that when dealing with women, sorry is the safest thing you can say."

A chuckle escaped from Perenelle before she turned her head towards Phi. He was looking back at her, unbelievably handsome and seemingly flawless. She began to recall both of them in the past; every memory was vivid in her mind, from the time her father first took her with him to the Tower, until that tearful rainy night, when she rode the carriage away from Geffen. "Whatever happened with us, Phi?" she asked compelled by her emotions.

"What do you mean?" asked Phi innocently, he turned away and started to read the book again, but Perenelle knew he was just trying to evade the topic.

"What I mean is it was already us, until…until…."

"Until you left," said Phi completing Perenelle's sentence for her. He gave up pretending to read the book and faced Perenelle. His eyes were taking the whole of her in, and she felt as if he was reading her mind, she knew he was fully capable of reading thoughts, but it only worked with weak or broken minds, and his eyes should have been glowing if he was using the spell.

"Phi, you have to understand that, being a mage wasn't for me. I'm truly thankful for everything I learned here in Geffen, but still, my dream was to become an alchemist. You understand that don't you?"

"I could never hold you back from your dream, Perenelle. What I don't understand is how come you didn't say anything to me? The day you left was the day I became a wizard, you had promised me that you'd be there during the ceremony, but you weren't. Then after that, I didn't hear from you in three years." He bit his lip so that he wouldn't say anymore before he turned away once more.

Perenelle felt, the tears beginning to well in her eyes. She looked away as well and wiped them, hoping that Phi didn't see. The reason that she didn't attend Phi's ceremony and that she didn't speak to him since she left, was that because she was scared that she might have decided to turn back, to not leave for Alde Baran at all.

"Can you answer me this instead," asked Phi, "Did you have any regrets leaving?"

Perenelle opened her mouth to speak. She wanted to say that her biggest regret was leaving him, but she couldn't make herself say it, so instead she said the first thing she could pull out of her head. "I've always regretted not being able to fly."

Phi snorted before he began to laugh, and Perenelle couldn't help but laugh herself. Phi stood up and smilingly extended a hand towards her. She took it and also stood up from her own chair.

He led her across the research hall, and she was curious where he was going with this. "Where are you taking me, Phi?" she asked enthusiastically.

"Well if you're only regret was never being able to fly, let's see if we can do anything about it." He waved his hands, and the curtains separating the research hall from its balcony folded back.

It was near sunset, and the view was dazzling beyond explanation. The sky was divided into a rich lush indigo, where night had already fallen, and the expanse surrounding the sun sinking in the horizon was a vibrant warm tone of orange. The landscape of Geffen looked so peaceful; a wind was blowing over the great forests and the rivers and lakes were reflecting the sky on their faces.

Phi feet lifted into the air so that he hovered a few feet above Perenelle. "Come on then, you want to fly don't you?"

Perenelle smiled broadly before she spoke, "What do I need to do?" she asked him.

Phi smiled back, "Nothing, just give me your hand." Perenelle hesitated for a second before she finally extended her hand to Phi. He took it and as he did, she felt a funnel of air form around her and lift her from the ground.

Phi hugged her close to his chest and formed the pocket of hot air around them so they could breathe. "Don't let go," he said warmly before they shot off into the sky.

Perenelle watched in wonder as they rose higher and higher into the sky. The Tower of Geffen began to shrink and so did the city of Ivoire, until it already resembled a white pupil in the center of the eye shaped lake.

She looked up and saw that they were approaching a giant mass of clouds tinted with the orange of the sunset. Phi looked down and smiled at her before they pierced into the cloud. Inside it was like being in the middle of an early morning mist, but there were beads of water suspended in the air, refracting the light into rainbow colors like a prism.

They were inside the cloud for only a few seconds before they pierced through the other side. The sky above the clouds was already dark and they arrived just as the sun set completely and the stars began to appear.

Perenelle had never seen the star so close, she felt as if she could just reach out and pick them right out of the sky.

"The air above the clouds is calm," said Phi, "below the clouds is where all the weather takes place, all the storms tempests…everything. It's hard to imagine that only a sheet of clouds is what separate a place this calm from a place as unpredictable and dangerous as the one below."

"There's a fine line between most anything," said Perenelle, "Like the line between my dream and my heart, the day I left."

"Is there anything else you regret?" asked Phi again.

"I regret leaving you," answered Perenelle, Phi gazed into her eyes for a moment before he bent down and kissed her. She kissed back and together they floated above the clouds.

_Sorry if the chapter was mushy! But I loved it, cause I just recently got a girl friend!! Anyway for the fans of Sitamun and Phi, don't worry their chapter will also come. Btw, I think I'm going to let the readers decide who'll end up. Just be sure to leave it in your review and I'll take it into consideration. Anyway thanks for reading!_

……………………………………………

**Tips**

_A really great tip would be for you to leave a review, because reviews really get me going. I get discouraged to write when I don't receive too many reviews (what writer doesn't?) Anyway please leave one._

……………………………………………...

**Game-Inspired**

_Homunculus- The alchemists and biochemists are able to create monsters that fight for them. Naturally Perenelle has one; it's an Amistr the thing that looks like a cross between a baboon and a hippo, there's also one that looks like a sheep but I though the hippo-baboon looked cuter in its second stage._

_When Perenelle was talking about the reading of minds, I thought it was probably a variation of a sensing spell, but I made it that it could only work on weak or broken minds so that wizards wouldn't be uber powerful._

_I didn't really pay attention, but Phi may have been able to generate Holy Light, when he was snapping his fingers._

………………………………………………...

**Trivia**

_One funny trivia here is the part with Phi and Perenelle flying, I got the idea from Aladdin (magic carpet ride and what not), I didn't intend it to turn out that way, I just recalled that Perenelle said at some point that she regretted not being able to fly._

_The bit about weather occurring under the clouds Is true as well. Under the clouds is the troposphere where weather takes place, while above it is the stratosphere where most planes travel to avoid turbulence. Little bit of info for you guys…I'm such a friggin nerd!!!_


	15. To Open One's Eyes

_Wow, I got a lot of reviews for the previews chapter, so I got really pumped up to write. Anyway please review me again, but I got exams this week and a lot to do for the first half of next week, so please be patient with me for now._

_Vertigo- I'm sorry if I can't update faster, school gets in the way. I'm a highschool student, I don't have control over my time yet. But thanks for reading all of my fanfics, I hope you liked them!_

_Attic –Window- I already put it in my review for u story, but I'll say it again for the sake of everybody else. Portico was the name of my first homunculus, and it comes from Neil Gaiman's novel Neverwhere. I never had the patience to raise a lif, I'm sorry._

_blueporing- thanks ur review means a lot! And if you wanna play RO again, go ahead! Just be sure you have ur priorities straight before you do...GAWD!!! I sound like a mother! _

**Chapter14: To Open one's Eyes**

Sitamun sat at one end of a grand wooden table that had been brought into Phi's room. The table was laden with all sorts of Geffenese cuisine, only the finest delicacies could do for the Prince and it was prepared by the best Geffenese cooks in the realm. Phi sat at the other side, a silver knife in one hand and a silver fork in the other, eating in the rhythmic-almost robotic- fashion that every single Geffenese did. Something told Sitamun that if she counted how many times he chewed before he swallowed, it would be the same number each time.

She herself was idly twirling her own knife on the beautifully carved table, creating a rather ill-looking hole on its face. She was hungry but she couldn't stand anymore of these Geffenese food-it was all so, teeth killingly sweet! Geffen was indeed proud of its best-quality sugar export, almost every dish they cooked contained a pound of the vilely sweet substance or more!

At first, Sitamun fell in love with Geffenese cuisine, all its soft breads laced with creams and sugars, light cakes topped with caramelized fruits, creamy puddings and flans, sinfully divine chocolate creations, even their wines and milks were sweetened.

For all she thought at first, everything got real old real quick, and even the smell of caramelizing sugar came near to making her vomit nowadays, she had no idea how the Geffenese could survive their own cooking.

She missed the delicious meats of Morroc, cooked with the tangy and spicy flavored herbs of the dessert, she missed the wheat and barley grown freshly beside the river delta, and finally she missed the strong wine, that was exactly what it was-wine.

Her reminiscing was cut short by a loud growling that came from her stomach. She realized just how hungry she was, she hadn't eaten properly for days, but she just couldn't bring herself to eat anything else so sweet. She scanned the table and found a bowl of pork that was glazed in some red sauce.

A piece of pork wouldn't hurt, and being red probably meant it was spicy-probably. She skewered a piece with her fork and placed in her mouth. To her dismay, upon touching her tongue the piece of pork proved to be sweet again, and to her greater dismay, the fact that it was, didn't surprise her anymore, something at the pit of her stomach had said the pork was going to be sweet, but she went for it anyway; if only what the pit of her stomach was saying, wasn't drowned out by its growling.

The Geffenese even prepared their meats sweet! Where was their self-control? In what world did meat and sweat ever go together? She knew Geffenese were crazy and their taste in food pretty much proved her point.

She looked around the room, looking for the nearest place to spew out the contents of her mouth. At this point Phi sensed something was wrong and stopped eating.

"Is there anything wrong?" he asked, rhetorically.

Sitamun shook her head and mumbled something incoherent, through her mouthful of pork. She continued to look around the room, her eyes tearing up, and seriously considering spitting directly on top of the table. There was a few more seconds of unmerciful torture before Phi spoke again.

"For Odin's sake! Swallow your food and tell me what's wrong." blurted out Phi, trying to stop himself from laughing and failing.

Sitamun hesitated for a moment, before she tearfully force the wad of food down her throat and felt it plunge to the bottom of her stomach like a rock- a sugar coated rock. She let out a loud gasping choking sound as if she had swallowed a vial of acid, before she slumped back unto her chair.

"Am I correct to assume that the problem involves the food?" asked Phi, snickering behind his wine glass.

"It's not that," lied Sitamun, "It's just that Geffenese cuisine is such a change from what I'm used to in Morroc, I suppose I'm just a little home sick. But don't worry about me; I'm not one to complain." She forked another piece of the cured red pork and prepared herself for her second trip to hell.

"Stop that," said Phi, Sitamun did as she was told, not because Phi had told her but because she'd give any excuse not to wolf down anymore Geffenese food. Phi called for one of the serving men, in the white and gold livery who was standing at the corner of the room.

"Is there anything you require, my Prince?" asked the serving man.

"Yes, the Princess Sitamun wishes to eat something native of her country. Have the cook prepare a Morrocan feast." ordered Phi, without even meeting the serving man's eye.

"I'm sorry, my Prince," explained the serving man, beads of sweat beginning to form on his forehead, "but I'm afraid the royal cook knows only to prepare Geffenese cuisine, and the finest might I add, I doubt that he can prepare anything from the desert kingdom, or does our kitchen hold any of the needed ingredients."

Phi turned his head towards the serving man, and stared at him in the way that only his frigid-blue eyes could do. "I don't want excuses I want results, if you have to scour the entire realm for any person who can cook Morrocan food, then I expect you to do so. Am I understood?"

The serving man was now sweating through his livery, and he performed a shaky nod of his head, and an equally shaky bow before he briskly walked out of Phi's room. By the time the door closed behind him, his footfalls could be heard running down the hall as fast as his feet could carry him.

Phi resumed eating his food, and spoke with Sitamun in between mouthfuls. "Just be patient, Princess. You're Morrocan food will arrive soon, assuming that the servants in the tower are reliable."

Sitamun cleared her throat. "You should get yourself examined after we eat, you may be coming down with something. Geffen has some of the best physicians, nothing compared to the priests though, but they'll do won't they?" continued Phi, still not meeting Sitamun's face.

Sitamun cleared her throat much louder than before and finally Phi looked towards her. "You must really be coming down with something…" the rest of his sentence trailed off as he realized Sitamun scowling at him, her face a painting of pure irritancy, of the darkest sort. He sensed that something not too pleasant was about to occur, with a gesture he dismissed all the servants in the room, and they left with a bow.

"Is there…anything wrong…again?" asked Phi, rather more apprehensively than rhetorically once they were alone.

"Nothing I'm sure you can't fix, all mighty Prince of Geffen!" snapped Sitamun sarcastically. "Just give a word and your servants come beckoning at your call, lapping at your feet like dogs! And if they don't-scare them!!" she was beginning to rant, and Phi wasn't sure if dismissing the servants and leaving him alone with her, was the safest choice.

"I'm really beginning to think that something's wrong," said Phi, "Can you please tell me what this is about, because I have absolutely no idea, as to what is happening."

"Why did you have to do that?"

"Do what?" asked Phi defensively, scratching the back of his head. He truly had no idea where Sitamun was going with this. He thought that she hated Geffenese food, and when he offered her an alternative, she turned into a living embodiment of a raging tempest.

"The food, Phi, the fool-blinded, bloody food!" she shouted banging the table for emphasis. "Why did you have them look for Morrocan food? I explicitly told you that I was fine!"

"Don't worry about it, Princess. The realm is stock full of food; it's no hassle for anybody. The mages keep the crops healthy all year round, we never experience shortage."

Something silver flew across the table and impaled on the back rest of the chair, only a few millimeters away from Phi's ear. Sitamun had her hand outstretched from hurling the knife. "I told you my name is Sitamun, Not Princess! You know what the problem you Geffenese have?"

"I'm sure you're going to tell me," interjected Phi, but a sharp look form Sitamun quickly shut him up and made him sink in his seat.

"You have no idea what it means to suffer! To be hungry! You live your lives in total comfort, in your marble and ivory palaces, drowning in your riches and prosperity!"

"I'm sorry…Sitamun, but the Geffenese has worked hard for its wealth and prosperity. Our magocracy has protected the people, made their lands fertile, and brought them into an era of unparalleled wealth. I think we deserve all the comforts that we have grown accustomed to."

"Are you that blind Phi?" asked Sitamun, her face softening into genuine concern "The Geffen that you know doesn't exist, there is a very thick line separating the magic-users from the non-magic-users in this realm. You're magocracy constantly pushes magic-users high above to the pinnacle of society and pushes everyone else down, even though the vast majority of your people are not magic-users. You wizards and mages are the minority, yet you hold sway over the lives of all others. True, magic is used to better the lives of the people economically, but at what cost?"

"The magocracy asks for loyalty to the country, to the Glass Throne."

Sitamun shook her head, "The magocracy ask for their lives, in exchange for good crops the entire year, and protection from monsters that have been subdued and driven away into the heart of the forests, years ago. Non-magic users have no voice, have no power in this realm; they have no future other than what they already have, and what their forefathers had before them. For all the display of pure white that this city has, go into the slums, deep into the bowels of the city forgotten by the magocracy, and see what the true Geffen is."

"I refuse to believe this," said Phi, clenching his fist. "I was taught by my tutors that the magocracy knows what is better, and that the magic-users are the rightful leaders. We only have the people's best interest at heart."

"Think first, Phi. In the entire history of Geffen, has any non magic-user been hailed, or even just noted? And how many magic-users have? It has come to a point that only the magic-users can be called Geffenese."

"All these things are just theoretical nonsense, coming from a Princess who's country only lives on it's past greatness!" snapped Phi; it was the first time that he had ever raised his voice to Sitamun. Also, apparently hit a nerve, because her face showed that she was hurt, but she quickly replaced it with anger.

"Excuse me then, for being a Princess of a dying country! I'm sorry I can't be a perfect magic-using, sun-haired, rose-lipped, noblewoman, like Perenelle!" shouted Sitamun almost jumping out of her chair.

"How did Perenelle get into the issue?" shouted back Phi, also leaping from his seat.

"She's the type of woman you're supposed to be with! I see the way everybody looks when you're with her, and I also see the way when you're with me! I'm just a concubine, if you had just did what you were suppose to do that night then I could have hated you instead!" she realized what she had just said, and suddenly became silent. Phi had also heard it and now they were just looking at each other.

Phi walked towards her, and she tried to shun away, but he placed his hands on her shoulders so that she'd face him. "What is it that you want me to see?" he asked her in a voice so soft, that she almost forgot the heated argument they had just had.

She looked out the veranda "I want you to see Geffen for what it really is, so that when you're Roi, you can change it for the better." She met Phi's eyes. And he nodded back to her.

……………………………………………………..

The serving man was briskly walking down the hall towards Phi's quarters. Behind him, there were about a dozen scullions carrying trays and trays of Morrocan cuisine. It had been difficult, much more difficult having the image of Phi's eyes imprinted in his mind, to conduct the wishes of the Prince, but he had found a Morrocan cook, an immigrant who had opened an inn near the gates of Ivoire. He immediately set the Morrocan to work, offering a large sum of gold, and hopefully the Prince would be satisfied.

He pushed open the doors towards the Prince's quarters and was shocked to find nobody there, their plates were left half-eaten, and everything else untouched.

"Where shall we put these dishes, sir?" asked one of the scullions. But the serving man couldn't answer; he had fainted on the floor right then and there.

………………………………………………………..

Sitamun pulled Phi across the streets of Geffen, both of them were wearing simple cloths that would make them indistinguishable from any other person across the street, but they also wore hoods with heavy cowls just to be sure.

After getting dressed, Phi had flown them down into the city from his veranda. They landed in a deserted alley-way and Sitamun had grabbed his hand and led the way to wherever she wanted to bring him.

They passed the usual streets and boulevards of Geffen that Phi knew so well, there were different shops at every single curve, there being no corners in Geffen, and statues made from marble, ivory, gold, silver- that were never stolen, fearing the wrath of the Raven army. Lamp posts of fire enchanted to burn eternally were also on every street bend, and nothing of what Sitamun was talking about could be seen.

There had been a few times when a citizen approached them and saw him face to face, but didn't react. It showed how ignorant the people were of their ruler, but Sitamun was careful whenever they neared a person in the capes of a mage, or a carriage of a wizarding noble family.

Finally, Sitamun turned towards a little gap between two buildings. And she squeezed through it. Phi followed and had a little difficulty getting across, the gap was narrow just enough for him to get through, his back and chest touching the walls and his own breath spreading back into his face, because he was so close to the wall.

Once they managed to exit the other side, Sitamun led him deeper into what she called the bowels of the city. Slowly, all the things that he was proud of began to disappear, the buildings lessened in height, the shops began disappearing, the cobblestone street began turning into dirt ones and the street lamps had all but vanished. Sitamun finally stopped and he saw a sight that weakened his knees, and made him feel that his heart plummeted down to his stomach.

There were no more marble buildings in the area, only ramshackle wooden houses. The sewer, that was so carefully kept underground from what he knew, was now open into the air, spewing a disgusting smell in the area. What made everything worse was that there were people living there, a lot of them, more than the entire population of the magic-users from what Phi could estimate.

"This is what your Geffen truly is," said Sitamun. "All of them can't do the least bit of magic, and most of their lands were seized by magic-wielding nobles. There are no laws in Geffen that uphold the rights of normal citizens. Even if they call a magic-user before a magistrate, chances are that the magistrate himself is a mage."

"I never knew, how could this have escaped my knowledge all these years?' asked Phi, as much to himself as to Sitamun.

"It was hidden from you, Phi. But now you know; now you can help…If you choose to."

Phi looked down towards Sitamun and hugged her. "Thank you, Sitamun; I would never have known this without you."

Sitamun felt his sincerity, his pain and sorrow at seeing his people in that state, even though they weren't magic users. It made her want to kiss him on his lips, but instead she kissed him on his forehead. "Just promise me, that you'll help them."

"I promise," answered Phi

……………………………………………

**Tips**

_Okay update for the Pairing: (This includes feedback from my friends who haven't reviewed but have read the story)_

_Phi X Perenelle- 5_

_Phi X Sitamun- 6_

_Some may think that Phi is awfully dim or slow not to notice these things in his own country. But the fact was he was kept away from poverty or anything that showed him an ill-view of Geffen his entire life. His tutors warped his mind teaching him a euphemized version of the truth._

……………………………………………...

**Game-Inspired**

_The monsters were mentioned being driven deep into the forest, Kobolds, Goblins, and Orcs, how come there are lots of tribal monsters in Geffen? Maybe it's to make a clash with the Geffenese people's intelligence._

_I've always loved the lampposts in Geffen, they look so cool, and again emphasizing the point that Geffen is circular and Geffenese love curves._

_Flying- you know the rest_

………………………………………………...

**Trivia**

_Geffen can be likened to the Roman Empire, the Magic users being the patricians and the non-magic users being the plebeians. __The term "patrician" originally referred to a group of elite families in ancient Rome, including both their natural and adopted members. In the late Roman Empire, the class was broadened to include high court officials;_ i_n modern English, the word patrician is generally used to denote a member of the upper class, often with connotations of inherited wealth, elitism, and a sense of noblesse oblige._ _In Ancient Rome, the plebeians were the general body of Roman citizens, distinct from the privileged class of the patricians. The term is used more commonly today to refer to one, who is in the middle or lower class, or who appears to be._

_What Sitamun ate, is actually a true to life dish from my native country the Philippines and it is called Tocino. Tocino or tosino is a cured meat product native to the Philippines. It is usually made out of pork and is similar to ham and bacon. It is often reddish in color and has a sweetish taste. Its name is derived from the Spanish word tocino, which is used to describe bacon or cured meat._

_The other dishes prepared were what I'd assume, we know as French pastries or any other pastry really. I just imagined that Geffen's cuisine revolved around its crops and exports, like any other normal country._

_Morrocan, though inspired by Egypt has cooking along the lines of Mediterranean types of food. I honestly don't know what Egyptians ate or eat, so I didn't have any reference to write anything. _


	16. Crude Magic

_Yey! Reviews again! This chapter is for you guys, I hope it isn't too long,_

_EternalVertigoFovever- You really like Sitamun don't you? Lol! I have to admit I really enjoy writing about her character as well; I can have lots of fun with her words and actions! And thanks for your review it put a smile on my face when I read it._

_As for me being able to write, I don't really know. I guess I just read a lot…I mean a lot… and that helps. I think I'm blabbing too much again! Lol!_

_FireyFlames- I know it's so hard to choose, even for me. That's why I left it to you guys! Lol!_

_blueporing90- KABAYAN!!!Yeah I'm Filipino and proud of it! I was surprised that you didn't know I was Filipino. I always check the home page (biographies) of the other fanfic authors I like, but maybe that's just me. Anyway, I'll try to incorporate more Filipino stuff in the fic, and maybe sometimes I won't mention them so you can find them for yourself!_

_RP-Thanks! Your review means a lot! There are lots of Great authors in I'm just happy some people consider me as one of them._

_Attic-window- I think I'd make a great Geffenese as well! But remember that Geffenese are very scheming and manipulative as well, I hope you're not that kind of person.Lol! I'll also check out ur fic as soon as I can. Still kinda busy._

**Chapter 15: Crude Magic**

It was a particularly dark night, there were heavy clouds in the sky obstructing all the light from the stars and allowing only the tiniest glimmer from the moon to penetrate. Howls echoed in the forest, indistinguishable whether they came from wolves or from something else.

The Pronteran party made their way through the dark, the heavy feet of their Pecopecos crunching through the dry foliage scattered over the forest floor. Liguel was at the head like always, Memer directly behind him, and finally Boudica bringing up the rear. A bundle of poles was lashed lengthwise down the back of Liguel's Pecopeco, and the party's remaining lantern dangled at its end. The nearly empty lantern, sloshed with the motion of the Pecopeco creating a tiny liquid sound. It wasn't a very loud noise, but in the dead of night, the Geffenese forests were silent. The oil lapping at the side of the lantern sounded as if it could be heard a mile away.

It had been a few days back when they finally crossed into the Geffenese border and the change was remarkably visible. It was nearing fall, and normally the farmers would be reaping their crops or already stocking for the winter. But in Geffen all the fields were still full and fertile; magic was obviously in the work. They had switched from taking the less traveled routes of the Glass road, to completely keeping away from the roads. It was dangerous business, there were constant patrols of the Raven army, both mage and not. Also, upon entering Geffen, Memer had refused to perform any magic and reasoned that wizards could smell spells being cast a mile away. His own words made himself chuckle, but Boudica and Liguel knew the exactness to those words and in turn, couldn't laugh.

The Lantern began to flicker, before completely sputtering out. Liguel reared his Pecopeco and dismounted. He walked towards the lamp and inspected it for a second. His brows furrowed, warning everybody else that the situation wasn't a good one.

"The wick has completely burned out." He said, pulling the bundle of poles out of his saddle. He regained the lantern before discarding the bundle at side of the forest ground. "Do you think, you could help us out here a little, Cardinal…I mean Memer?"

Memer shook his head, "Not unless you want to risk getting caught. Magic users can sense when other people use magic. If I use any spell, it'll attract the mages to us like moths to a flame."

Liguel sighed and ran his hand through his hair. It had grown over the journey and Boudica had to admit she liked it more than his original, short-cropped soldier haircut. He placed the useless lantern inside his saddle bags and used his stirrup to remount himself.

"Don't worry Liguel," said Boudica, "We're near Ivoire already," it was true, Geffen Tower had been visible for days. At this moment, it was a dark threatening mass against the night sky, as if it was a shadowy blade, thrusting into heaven. For Boudica, it seemed to foreshadow something sinister that they would uncover once setting foot in the city.

The Pronteran party continued, at a slower pace because of the lack of light. They were probably at the heart of the forest by now, and would probably reach Ivoire just as the sun replaced the moon on the sky.

Boudica looked up, through the gaps between the tree branches, only a strip of black sky was overhead. _Where was the moon, where were the stars_, she asked herself.

Suddenly, a monstrous chorus of roars echoed through the forest. It was a sound that couldn't have come from anything human, or anything harmless for that matter.

Liguel and Boudica's head whipped around to look at the empty space behind them. There was nothing there, but the roar was unmistakable from all other sounds, or lack thereof, in the forest- Orcs.

"I think it's time that you forget your worries, Memer, we need light. Remaining in the dark is much too dangerous now." said Liguel.

"But the wizards will surely find us if I cast a Ruwach, we'll be leaving a trail of magic as clear to them as a trail of blood is to you." answered Memer, his hands hesitantly moving together, unsure whether to cast the spell or not.

"Better, if they do. We'll need all the help we can get, if those Orcs ever get near." He stared at the cardinal eye to eye, "Memer, we are dealing with creatures that have the mental capacity of men, but possess incredible strength and stamina. Worst of all is that they are driven by their uncontrollable blood lust. These things are not so easily outsmarted like other monsters, they can think for themselves."

Memer nodded, before he placed his hands together in the way that priests do when casting spells. Abruptly light blossomed. Coolly glowing balls about the size of a man's head hung suspended over the High Priest, moving as he moved.

Liguel turned his Pecopeco, "Keep moving Boudica," he said finally. "I will return as soon as I am able."

"No Liguel! We have to remain together." argued Boudica. Liguel shook his head, "You have to keep the Cardinal safe, it's your duty as a knight, and I know you won't fail."

After a moment that seemed an eternity, Boudica nodded. "Keep safe Liguel, we'll head to Ivoire…look for us there." Liguel nodded as well then smiled, before he bent over to kiss her on the cheek. She turned her head so that his kiss would touch her lips instead.

"I love you, Boudica." He said after.

"Take this with you," said Memer as he waved his hand and one of the orbs floated beside Liguel. Liguel gave a salute before he galloped into the forest. Boudica watched as he retrieved his lance, which was strapped to the side of his saddle and smashed the make-shift rake disguise against a tree before he disappeared from her sight completely.

"I love you Liguel," said Boudica softly, only for herself. The roars erupted once again, this time they seemed nearer. "We must move," she said, and started off in a slow steady trot. Memer followed her as closely as he could.

The roars called and answered once more behind them, Boudica shifted in her saddle. They were closer now, she was sure of it, five maybe four miles behind. She fought hard the urge to turn back and chase after Liguel, but his words echoed in her head, her duty as a knight came first. Memer rode up to speak to her.

"Can't we go any faster?" he asked, "Those Orcs are getting closer."

Boudica shook her head. "They have no reason to let us know where they are. They're trying to scare us into making brash decisions, without thinking of what may be waiting for us ahead."

They kept on at the same steady pace. Every now and then, the roars erupted again, and each time the sound was closer. Boudica felt the roar pounding at the back of her head every time she heard it, she was almost sure that she was going to feel the hot breath of an Orc at her neck. She was thinking of just that, when Liguel suddenly burst out of the clearing behind them at a gallop.

He came abreast of Boudica, reining in his Pecopeco to slow down its pace. "At least three fists of Orcs, their skin was painted with the blue markings of Goliasith, and there was a Hero leading them."

"Wait, I can't understand anything?" asked Memer from behind. If it came to the undead or demons, he could answer any question you gave him, but other creatures were beyond his current stock of information.

"Liguel is telling us that there are perhaps three fists of Orcs behind us, each fist containing nearly thirty to forty of them." Began Boudica, "The Orcs are from the tribe of Goliasith, the most blood thirsty tribe among all of them, distinguishable because they paint themselves blue, and finally the champion warrior of their tribe is leading the hunt."

"What are they hunting?" asked Memer, his gloves tightening around his knuckles as he balled his hand into a fist, out of agitation. It was the first time he displayed any other emotion aside from dreamy happiness.

"Us…" answered Boudica. There was a stunned silence that followed before Liguel spoke again.

"And they are closing the gap; they will be on us in an hour or less. They are spread out and driving us," said Liguel, "with scouting parties moving ahead of the main force."

"Driving us towards what?" asked Memer, and as if to answer him, a roar bellowed in a distance to the east, which was answered by more bursts of monstrous roars to the west, all ahead of them. Liguel stopped his Pecopeco, and the others followed after him. Boudica unsheathed her sword. The roars pierced the night, before them and behind.

"What do we do now?" asked Memer, he closed his fist again and a surge of divine energy burst around it. Under his furrowed brows, his purple-eyes showed a mixture of intense anger and concentration, no trace of dreaminess whatsoever. "Where do we go?"

"Only the North and the South are left," said Boudica, "Geffen has no gates to the south, but we have more wilderness to cross if we go north. The roars erupted again and the Pecopecos danced nervously

"They're trying to scare us," growled Liguel, attempting to steady his mount. He sounded as if he wanted to just confront all the Orcs instead. "They're trying to frighten us until we panic and run. They'll have us for sure if that happens."

Boudica's head swung with every exploding roar, staring at first ahead of them, then behind, as if looking for the first Orcs. "We go south" she announced.

Liguel nodded in agreement. They turned their mounts and shot off in a gallop down south. Geffen was a watery country; they passed so many streams, brooks, and marshes. The Pecopecos laboriously waded through the water then had to adjust quickly when they reached dry terrain. Liguel set a hard pace, faster than any they had used during the journey.

Liguel and Boudica stayed ahead and slashed at all the branches and creepers in the way, else risk getting snagged in them. The keening roars came ever closer, and now nearer with each other.

As hard as Liguel pushed, they were not getting away quickly enough. Their estimated hour was slowly running out and Boudica had to admit she was beginning to feel afraid. The roar sounded again and coming nearer. One mile, she thought, maybe less.

After a Time, Liguel began scanning the area, his expression as close to worry as Boudica had ever seen. Liguel suddenly stood up on his stirrups and looked back the way they came. After some time, he settled back on his saddle and spoke over his shoulder. "There are Orcs nearby, some of the scouts sent ahead of the rest. If we come on to them, stick close together and charge through the lines, we must keep the way we are going."

He looked to the dark sky but it was as blank as it had been before, "The only time I need those wizards, is the only time they don't arrive." He said as much to himself as to the others. There was a river up ahead; the sound of water could be heard.

They exited the clearing and ahead of them marched Orcs; they were at the other side of the river only beginning to come down into its banks. The horde was carrying heavy axes that could cleave a man's skull with a single blow. The line stretched far either side, the ends out of sight, but at its center, directly in front of Liguel, was the Orc Hero. It wore a golden headdress and golden armor over its noticeably larger frame; it held unto a sword that was thicker and longer than Boudica's Muramasa, but when proportioned to the Orc Hero it looked more like a large dagger.

Before the Orc horde could even move a step, Liguel retrieved a javelin from his back and hurled it at the Orc hero. The javelin began to glow a vibrant orange, like a setting sun as it left Liguel's hand. It flew like a glowing mass of fire directly at the frontlines. The Orc Hero lifted its shield and the javelin collided with it in a powerful explosion of fire. The Orcs surrounding the Hero were thrown back and charred; leaving smoking unmoving forms sprawled on the ground. But the Orc Hero was left untouched

The dust cleared away quickly. The Orc Hero lowered its shield, which was still smoking the entire face of it black with soot.

Memer didn't waste any time, he let the divine energy in his palm fly and it detonated at another part of the horde. The Orc Hero let out an explosive roar that shook the trees behind the Pronterans. He ran into the river, completely ignoring its rapid currents smashing against his side, the other Orcs followed not a second later.

Liguel lowered his lance and charged with Boudica and Memer directly behind him. Boudica lifted her sword and its blade blazed a vivid orange, just like Liguel's javelin, if not brighter. As her Pecopeco charged, she plunged the sword into the earth and allowed it to plow through the soil. Immediately the energy gushed into the ground, zigzagging like a bolt of lightning towards the horde, before it exploded in a colossal mushroom of flames.

Liguel couldn't believe his eyes; he had never seen a Magnum Break so powerful, yet so controlled. But now wasn't the proper time to think of such things, they were charging into a horde of Orcs.

Just as the two charging forces were about to run into each other, Memer brought his hands together and a dome of protective magic formed around the Pronterans. They rammed through the Orc lines, a glowing sphere of white against a sea of blue paint on green skin. The Orcs desperately tried smash the force fields but their attempts had no effect, except for the Orc Hero. The Orc Hero was directly behind them, slashing at the back of the force field with his massive sword. A sound like an iron bell being hit by a hammer sounded every time steel made contact with light.

Memer's eyes were closed and Boudica held unto the reigns of his mount so that it would follow. He needed all the concentration he could to keep the barrier firm despite having a force equal to a landslide bashing against it. The tip of Liguel's lance was exposed outside the force field, charged up with a magnum break that reduced to ashes every Orc that it impaled.

After what seemed like an eternity, they finally broke through the other side of the Orc line. Boudica performed another Magnum Break and destroyed most of the Orcs around their vicinity. The managed to create a large gap between them and the Orc horde, but the Pecopecos were getting tired and the Orcs were bound to catch up. Memer finally released his barrier and was panting heavily, completely exhausted.

"We'll never be able to escape them like this." said Memer in between his gasps for air.

"I have an idea. Can you still create a resilient barrier one last time?" asked Liguel keeping his eyes ahead of them.

"One last, but we can only hope it'll hold. I'm tired enough as it is."

"It'll have to do," answered Liguel, he twisted his Pecopeco and came face to face with the charging Orcs. He retrieved every single javelin strapped to his back and stuck them into the ground before him. There were about twenty of them, all protruding vertically from the soil as Liguel clenched his fist over them. They began to glow again but this time it was an orange bordering to red, and it was surging violently and tongues of flame were escaping from it. It was a magnum break of pure power with no control.

Liguel turned to the others and said a little above a whisper, but his tone of urgency still recognizable. "Ride…"

The Pronterans rode as hard as they could, the Orcs roaring behind them in fury, but it was drowned out by the high pitched whistling sound that came from the javelins. The sound grew louder and louder, the pitch higher and higher, and finally the javelins glowed brighter and brighter. There was a split second where the sound disappeared; it was a pitch so high that it couldn't be heard by human ears. At that second, Liguel faced Memer and shouted, "Now!"

Memer created another barrier just in time as the javelins exploded. The explosion was blinding and deafening, sheets of fire and concussive force slammed against the barrier mercilessly. Blood trickled out of Memer's nostril and over his mouth before he finally lost consciousness and his barrier sputtered away into nothingness. The explosion was over but the shockwaves were still present. They were blown away and blinded by the flying dust.

When everything finally cleared, a large smoking crater a kilometer across was left behind them. They were all bloody and Boudica's Pecopeco was dead, its neck broken from being hurled around in the shockwave. Memer had regained consciousness but he could barely stand up from exhaustion.

Despite their wounds Liguel and Boudica made quick work of transferring all of the saddle bags from her Pecopeco to his. Memer stood up and tried to help but his knees immediately buckled.

"Don't force yourself Cardinal," said Boudica running towards him and helping him up.

"I told you to call me Memer," he said with a smile. He was back to his old dreamy self. He placed his hand on her forehead and a white light washed over her body healing her wounds. Even that seemed to take its toll on him.

"Memer, we're okay, you need to rest." interjected Liguel. Memer shook his head, or at least tried to.

"I'll rest once both of you are healed. I can sleep while we travel." He took Liguel's hand and performed another healing before he finally lost consciousness again.

Liguel lifted Memer unto one of the remaining Pecopecos and then tied its reigns to the saddle of his own. He mounted his Pecopeco and pulled Boudica to sit behind him. Just as they mounted, a screeching roar came from the west and in the far horizon they could see a large figure flying above the trees followed by smaller flying figures.

Liguel scoffed at that direction, _Now the wizards come_, he thought to himself. He kicked the flanks of his Pecopeco and they continued south at a gallop.

………………………………………………………

The Acidus screeched as the wizard mounted on it, kicked at its flanks with spurred boots. He urged the creature to fly faster, despite his capes billowing behind him so violently they were near to ripping. Under his Raven helmet, his face was a mask of angry determination.

Of all the nights not to conduct a routine sweep over the great forest, they had to choose this particular night. The Orcs were restless that night, but that was just dismissed as a fervent hunt. That is, until the first explosions were heard and the fires seen.

They shot off into the sky and flew towards the south. The Orcs were truly chasing something and their structured actions meant they were hunting something more intelligent than the normal creatures of the forest. They followed the trail south; all the explosions seemed to come from that direction.

"Captain, I can sense a large amount of energy collecting up ahead." shouted the nearest Raven Soldier, who was flying, under the effects of his own power, alongside the Acidus.

The captain mounted on the Acidus nodded, he could sense it as well. They would have no way of knowing what kind of spell it was, or if it was even a spell at all unless they got nearer quicker.

"Wands out!" ordered the Captain with a shout, and the mage soldiers retrieved their wands from under their cloaks like knights unsheathing their swords.

As they did an explosion larger than any before went off in the distance. Its shockwaves reached the soldiers. They were blown back by the force of the airstreams, they tried to fight it but it was like swimming against the currents of a roaring river.

The captain raised a palm over his head and summoned forth spiritual energy that collected into a ball. He closed his fingers around it and the energy dispersed around him, with an imploding sound seizing control of the winds and wrenching them apart so that the wizards could fly through.

The shockwaves finally died down, but the forest was ablaze. A faction separated from the group and flew up into the clouds, the rest continued until they spotted the kilometer wide crater, gaping from the ground like the mouth of some ancient creature.

They descended just as the thunders sounded and heavy rain began to fall, dousing the flames before it spread across the entire forest.

"Everybody, sense the area!" commanded the captain as he leaped down from the saddle. The soldiers closed their eyes for a second before opening them to reveal brilliant white glows that penetrated through the eye holes of their Raven helmets.

"Magic was responsible for this, Captain." said one of the Soldiers as he continued to scan the area with his sensing spell, "It's no magic from a Mage, its crude magic-Crude, but devastating."

The captain flew above the crater and looked around. There was nothing there.

……………………………………………

**Tips**

_Okay update for the Pairing: (This includes feedback from my friends who haven't reviewed but have read the story)- It's neck on neck for now, maybe once some secrets come out it won't be so close…or maybe it'll be even closer…oops maybe I said too much. Btw, I'm sorry your vote will only be counted once, but you can always change it though. Someone voted for Boudica and Phi, I don't know why, Lol!_

_Phi X Perenelle- 8_

_Phi X Sitamun- 8_

_Boudica X Phi- 1_

_Boudica X Liguel- (nobody technically voted yet)_

_Boudica's magnum break is shown to be unnaturally strong and controlled…__**end of Tip**_

_This chapter has happened after quite some time since the Pronteran's last chapter. In the last chapter they were still in the Pronteran territory, side of the Glass road, while now they're near Ivoire. So don't be surprised of the great leap._

……………………………………………...

**Game-Inspired**

_Ruwach- used to illuminate an area, aside from revealing invisible enemies._

_Goliasith Orcs- They're actually high Orcs. In the game the high Orcs have a distinctly different skin color from other Orcs, I didn't know if this was equivalent to racial differences or something, Anyway I made it so that, a particular tribe of Orcs, who is like an elite tribe of fighters paint themselves with blue tribal tattoos_

_Orc Hero- YEAH!!! This is one of my favorite MVPs because he looks so cool in his gold armor and stuff._

_Magnum Break- A swordsman skill that causes an explosion where one slashes down, or plunges his weapon. I made it a magic spell taught by the Chivalry, it's not a weak magic spell, but it is crude (hence the chapter name). Knights or any other connected class have no control over it, they are only able to charge it up then just decide when to let it explode. Control is a sharp difference from Magic used by mages and swordsmen. Liguel uses Magnum break similar to a time bomb at some point in the chapter._

_Kyrie Eleison- Memer's barrier, I changed it so that there's no time duration instead it's how long the caster can keep it up. Memer did a great job though!_

_Holy Light- Memer's energy detonating spell is probably holy light since it's the only offensive divine magic skill that can affect Orcs. Just think of it as Holy Light level 10!!_

_Sense- I've grown to love this spell from my fic. Kinda makes the wizards seem like spies or something, anyway it's cool._

_Weather Control- Probably hydrokinesis mixed with lightning control. I did make it a point for the wizards to go up into the clouds before making it rain._

_The aircutting spell of the captain was kind of cool also, just dunno where it came from. Some control over the air and what not._

………………………………………………...

**Trivia**

_Goliasith-I mixed Goliath and sith (star wars). Lol! Weird name_

_I couldn't find anymore…just tell me if you do. Lol!_


	17. Estranged from the Arcane

_I received so many reviews and they all made me feel so good! Thanks everybody! Anyway I have to apologize for this late update, I'm busy with school again and for some reason this chapter had been difficult for me to write._

_**Explanations for reviews:**_

_**Tom Valor-**__Woah, that was heavy! Well I'll try to explain this as best as I can. I'll start with the tenth chapter._

_I'll admit that the end was fast, but I felt that the chapter was beginning to get dragging if I extended it even longer. And as you mentioned it was mainly a battle and if I wrote a couple more paragraphs about how Boudica defeated the thieves it would have been a much too useless chapter, as if a forced chapter for the sake of letting them fight._

_As for the thief's poison being "supposedly stolen from an assassin". I thought it was pretty obvious that it was a bluff. Come on dude, someone actually stealing something from an assassin? And I'm quite sure that I mentioned that the existence of assassins isn't proven in this particular fic's world. I'm telling you now it was a bluff, if it was an assassin's poison Liguel would have been dead. As for injecting…go back to the chapter and read that the thief never used a poison coated dagger, or better yet, I'll give you the line._

"_From the ground, she turned her head up and saw all the thieves in the air with their daggers pointed down on her, the head thief had a __**compressed orb of poison in his palm**__."_

_I imagined the envenom skill to be as such, and he injected it through Liguel's wounds. I think inject is an apt word for this, maybe you just read the paragraph wrongly._

_First of all, the skill is called En__**venom**__. So it really wasn't too much of a debate about the usage of the word. Other than that, the definition of venom as a noun is (1)the poisonous fluid that some animals, as certain snakes and spiders, secrete and introduce into the bodies of their victims by biting, stinging, etc. (2) something resembling or suggesting poison in its effect; spite; malice: the venom of jealousy.__**(3) poison in general.**__ Perhaps your dictionary is outdated, but again venom is an apt enough word. You mentioned that Arsenic was a poison but it wasn't venom. Admittedly you're correct, but that makes your point misleading. I'm saying that all venoms are poison, but not all poisons are venom. _

_Memer used his long mace like a quarter staff. You mentioned in your earlier review for chapter 8: "__You tend to explain a lot when explanations aren't that necessary. There's no need to go through every detail painstakingly as to detract from the story. Sometimes it's best to let your readers do their own deductions." I did as you suggested and it seems that you were capable enough of making your own deductions as you said, and I believe that the other readers are equally as competent, if not then thank you for explaining to them the difference between a mace and a quarter staff. That is also my same reason for not explaining the crucial joints and the holy light spell. I guess I still have to find the grace zone between your first review and this one._

_A bit more is about the word "emit". Emit means to send forth or release, which is exactly what Memer was doing, if you imagined it like a light bulb, I guess that's just a unique way for you. I used the words hurl and throw too much in my story, so I used emit to avoid being redundant._

_As for the thieves not being smart, at least you got that part correct. They concentrated on Boudica because she was priority, and also it was never mentioned if they were in fact knights. As for your general tactic, I can't say that killing Memer would be that easy, also another general tactic would be to kill the easiest and enemy then move to the stronger ones, it was a misjudgment that Boudica was the easiest to kill. I also didn't mention that all the attacks that were focused on her were meant to be lethal, just that some special attention was directed towards her._

_First of all, this was my mistake. I didn't pay attention much to this line. I just pulled the number seven out of my head; it's a reoccurring number in my story incase nobody noticed. I just like the number and I typed it more absent-mindedly than not. Second, it was a slash, to lacerate means to cut, rip, or slash; it's not a stab. And at the end, she didn't necessarily forget, she just didn't pay attention to it. The situation was too far and had too much impact, for me to try and sneak detail about her wound._

_And as for calling it filler, I said it was __**sorta**__ filler. Because compared with anime this chapter was kind of similar to those so called filler episodes. I didn't designate it as a filler absolutely._

_Okay done with chapter ten, moving towards chapter eleven. First of all, the paragraph before wasn't in Perenelle's point of view. It was in third person, so describing her as beautiful was just saying that she was stereotypically beautiful, hence the entire line of stereotypical descriptors for beauty (fair skin, rosebud lips…). Maybe you can read the paragraphs again and see for yourself._

_As for having to make sure Foeel was smiling and Ephet was pursing his lips, those two are friggin identical twins! I constantly stressed that the only way to tell them apart was through their expressions. Move back to the part when the twins first appeared and look for the line if you wish. They're as identical as the Weasley twins in harry potter, to the point that even their own mother couldn't tell them apart. As for the end, come on dude. It was so obvious that a love triangle had sprouted at the end of this chapter. It was so obvious that my line "__Oh, I smell a love triangle!" didn't change a single thing. It was like slap on the face obvious, I wouldn't know of anyone who wouldn't be able to catch it. The point is this is a fanfic, where I as a writer interact with my readers, if this were a book that I wrote fully before releasing, then that line would have been gone in the wind._

_**Attic Window**__- I thought so as well, but then I did realize that during the middle ages, presumably the same era as the ragnarok world, there were still numerous barbaric tribes scattered around the world; Stupid yes, but with a mixture of incivility._

_**Sanctus Angelus**__- Thanks for your review and reading my very first story. Anyway, don't you think there's enough drama with Phi, Perenelle, and Sitamun, Phi being all emo because he got the definition of strong mixed with hard, the daddy issues…etc. I'll still count your vote though; I suppose a little more drama won't hurt…or would it? Hmmm…Luv your name btw._

_**EternalVertigoForever-**__Well I have to admit maybe I didn't write that part out too well. I'll explain it then, first of all Boudica's last Magnum Break destroyed enough Orcs to create a gap between them, and they rode fast enough to make that gap larger, so much so that they were not within the radius of the kilometer wide crater. Also the shockwaves propelled them farther forward when Memer's barrier disappeared and at the same time it propelled the wizards backward, until the captain cast the air cutting spell. This created even more distance between the wizards and the Pronterans. Finally, for following the trail of magic, Memer was unconscious so the Ruwach disappeared hence, nothing to leave a magic trail. Magic-users can sense where magic was at work until the standing magic energies dissipates away but they can't sense another magic-user._

_**Cifix-**__ Basilica? Hmmm. It could be possible but Basilica is a stationary skill isn't it? If Memer chose to use that spell, they wouldn't be able to run away! And it has a lot of catalysts and the casting time would suck. I was also a little disappointed when u said no cool spells. Wasn't the level ten holy light cool? Anyway, you're entitled to your own opinion._

**Chapter 16: Estranged from the Arcane**

After Liguel had detonated his javelins to save them, they continued their route south. Memer was pushed to his limit and their god-accursed luck called for it to rain heavily. They had cleared the forest finally, but choosing the southern route meant they had to circumvent the entire lake and enter from the west gates- it would be a far longer ride before they would be able to find shelter in an inn. The flying figures of the wizards had descended into the forest, meaning that they had found the crater, but if they dawdled any longer surely the wizards would catch up.

Thankfully, a farm had appeared in the distance. It wasn't a particularly large farm, but they were in no position to make demands. The lights in the house were closed, obviously because it was already late. Liguel thought it best to sneak into the stable and spend the night; they would just leave early in the morning before any of the owners stirred in their beds.

The stable's lock was easy enough to pick. Boudica didn't want to hassle the good people of the house by shattering their lock. She fished out the crescent hairpin from her hair, and then fiddled with it on the lock until a click sounded beneath the rain, and the clasp fell neatly open.

The stable was pitch black, the occasional lightning strike spilled illumination through the windows allowing them to see momentary glances of the surrounding. The stable was made from brick and wood, the skylight was open so rain poured through it like an open wound, but Pecopecos were asleep in their stables, and at the far corner was a family of pigs also asleep under a pile of straw.

Liguel led the party inside, careful not to wake the animals. They headed to the furthest corner, opposite of the pigs, and took their places. Memer was laid down on a bed of straw, he was in a very deep sleep, and although he wasn't snoring, he kept on mumbling incoherent words; Boudica was sure she had made out the words "_get a life sister"_a couple of times.

Liguel retrieved flints from his saddle packs. He struck them, but they were soaked from the rain and didn't even create the tiniest spark. He tried a couple more times with the same end. By the third time, he cursed under his breath and agitatedly threw the flints across the stable.

Boudica saw his eyes drift over his lance, he could probably channel his energy into the steel and create a little flame, the principles behind Magnum Break were simple, but as if a warning to them, the screech of an Acidus echoed in the distance. They couldn't perform any magic without the danger of getting caught.

Boudica moved beside Liguel and wrapped her arms around him. "It's okay Liguel; it's enough that we're safe. If you need to be warm, I'm here." She tightened her hug and smiled, despite the fact that she was shivering.

Liguel smiled back, before he kissed her on the cheek and wrapped his own arms around her. "We're knights Boudica; a little rain can't bring us down. But I'm worried about the Cardinal."

Boudica turned towards Memer, he seemed so peaceful while he was asleep, almost like a child, but his open wounds were all too visible. He had healed her and Liguel, but he collapsed before he managed to heal himself.

"We need to dress his wounds, they might get infected." continued Liguel. Boudica nodded and went to the saddle packs to find some bandages and anodyne.

As she rummaged through their dwindling supplies, the stable door suddenly creaked open and three figures came in. The three figures were of men, carrying long bows with broad headed arrows knocked and ready in their place. The flints were wet so they didn't manage to create a fire, Boudica gave a quick thanks to the Gods that their luck wasn't so rotten after all. Through the darkness, she saw Liguel standing up and picking up his lance. He would avoid confronting these people if he could, but if the situation called for it, he had to do what he had to do. The same thought drifted in Boudica's mind as her hand hovered towards her muramasa; she just hoped that these people wouldn't find them so that no blood would be shed- they just needed to keep as quiet as possible.

"Are you sure you saw people going inside the stable, Antony?" said one of the men, his voice was gruff and old, but Boudica could sense softness in his tone.

"Yes father," said one of the other men who had to be Antony, "I was getting myself a glass of water, when the lightning struck and I saw people going inside the stable."

"Your eyes were probably just playing tricks on you, in the rain!" interjected the third man; his tone was agitated and sleepy. His brother probably hauled him out of bed to get him here.

"Don't be a light-blinded fool, Benedict! You saw that someone fiddled with the lock!"

"Come on now boys, don't argue" said the old man "It's too dark too see anything tonight. If thieves had come here, they wouldn't be able to bring with them anything aside from my pitch fork or a piglet. Let's just check again at daylight."

Boudica watched with a smile as the figures lowered their bows and turned around. Apparently, they were luckier than she thought. Just as the three men were about to close the stable door behind them, Memer had chosen to let out a boisterous laugh and a series of curses that Boudica didn't dare repeat.

She jumped towards Memer's direction and placed her hand over his mouth but it was too late the men pushed the doors back open and raised their bows in the direction of the Pronterans. "Come on out of there you here, we already heard you." warned the old man in a shaky voice.

"The dead of niflheim could have probably heard them," said one of the other men, whom Boudica recognized as Benedict.

"This is no time for jokes!" snapped Antony

The old man stepped forward and called out into the darkness "We'll call on the Raven Army if you people don't show yourselves! There's a sentry point nearby."

Boudica looked at Liguel and him back to her. Did they have to knock these men unconscious? Though, once they came to, it would be a split second before they reported this to the Raven Army, and a search may be conducted- so much for the element of surprise being on their side then.

Boudica saw Liguel's hand tighten around his lance, and his knees begin to bend as he prepared to lunge forward. She placed a hand on his shoulder and he turned to meet her face again.

"I'll go" she whispered in his ear. It took a moment before he nodded and whispered back, "Be safe."

She stood up and made sure her belt knife was strapped on her waist; If it ever came down to a fight, a knight with a knife would be enough to bring down three farmers.

She stepped out from the corner and lightning struck once more allowing the farmers to see her standing at the end of the stable.

"It's a girl!" exclaimed Antony

"I know very well that it's a girl" said the old man over his shoulder. "Who are you, and why did you break into my stable?" he asked, he was a bit apprehensive pointing his bow at a woman.

"I'm sorry sir," began Boudica trying her best to seem meek, and doing a remarkable job. "We got caught in the rain, and one of our companions is injured. We thought that we could spend the night in your stable."

"How many are you?" asked the old man, beginning to lower his bow absent-mindedly.

Liguel stepped out from the corner, carrying Memer by his shoulder. "Only two more of us, plus our mounts." he said. Immediately as he came out, the bows rose up again.

"Please sir, we have gold. We'll pay for whatever expenses are needed; our friend just needs to rest." pleaded Boudica.

She saw the old man's figure wipe his forehead. "Come on now, you people need to get in the house. The stable isn't good for your friend's wounds."

He turned back and his sons followed him, if a bit more nervously. "Aren't you coming then?" he asked again as he placed his hands on the stable doors and prepared to close them.

Boudica followed, with Liguel hauling Memer right behind her. "Thank you for your kindness sir," said Boudica as she passed by the old man.

"Don't worry your pretty little head, missy. Everybody deserves a little bit of kindness sometimes, my name is Ovel Ferme." Boudica wasn't sure because it was dark, but she thought she saw the old man smile.

They were brought into the farm house and Mistress Ferme was waiting by the kitchen door, in a cotton shift and her blonde hair braided and hung across one shoulder. The house lamps were lit so Boudica could get a good look at everybody.

The Fermes were a Geffenese farming family and all of them had identical straw-blonde hair and blue eyes. Master Ferme was a rotund man, with a bristling grey moustache on his upper lip. Mistress Ferme was as stick-thin as her husband was stout there were creases on her face but she still looked very motherly. The Ferme boys, Antony and Benedict, were only a year apart, with Antony being the eldest at seventeen; they had begun ogling at Boudica ever since she stepped into the kitchen light.

Mistress Ferme had handed them some towels to dry themselves off and prepared tea for everyone. Boudica accepted her cup with a smile, the tea was hot and she took a sip; it was a bit too sweet for her taste, but she was grateful that she could have something to warm her body.

The Fermes were very hospitable, they let Boudica and the others sleep in Antony's room while the boys shared Benedict's room. Memer didn't stir the entire time Boudica dressed his wounds. Once she was done she examined her own arms and legs, there were no signs that she had ever been injured, she looked back at Memer's bandaged form and her expression saddened. She had been trained with first aid in the chivalry, but she couldn't help but realize how insignificant her actions were when compared to Memer's healing.

"We'll be bringing our harvest to the Ivoire market tomorrow, I think it would be best if we left together." said Master Ferme, before he wished them a good night and closed the door behind him with a smile.

"Who would have expected a Geffenese family to be so kind?" said Boudica to Liguel as they both took their place on the blankets they laid down on the floor; Memer was asleep on the bed.

"I think the image of the Geffenese that was formed in our heads, were those of the aristocrats- the magic users." replied Liguel. "Nothing was ever said to us about the commoners."

"I suppose…" said Boudica drifting into a yawn mid-sentence.

Liguel smiled at her innocence "Let's just sleep now, we've had a long day- in fact we've had a long two weeks."

Boudica laid her head on Liguel's chest, "Sleep does sound good." by the time she finished her sentence she had fallen asleep.

Liguel kissed her on the head then closed his eyes and soon fell asleep as well.

The rooster crowed early the next day, just as the sun was beginning to rise in the eastern horizon. Liguel and Boudica rose with it, and a few minutes later there was a knock at the door. Liguel opened it and met Mistress Ferme's smiling face.

"The boys are already downstairs; we'll just have a spot of breakfast before you leave." Liguel gave her a nod and a smile and told her that they'd be right down. She widened her smiled before she left.

Boudica had moved over to Memer and was gently prodding him to wake. "Cardinal, do you think you can stand up?" she whispered in his ear. Memer groggily opened his eyes and gave a toothy grin.

"Come now Boudica; don't make me tell you again." he said half-awake

Boudica smiled back "Memer, do you think you can stand up?" she repeated.

Memer rose into a sitting position and stretched like cat. He was in mid-stretch when he suddenly jerked in pain and clutched at his sides.

"Memer, your wounds haven't fully healed yet." said Boudica as she lay him back down on the bed, "I treated them as best as I could, but you can't stress them yet."

"I'll have none of that Boudica, you did a splendid job," he said "I couldn't have done better myself." He placed his hands over his chest and white light emanated and washed over his body. He proceeded to stretch like earlier but he didn't jerk from the pain anymore. "Well…maybe a little better." He said with a chuckle

They went downstairs where the Fermes waited for them on the table. Mistress Ferme had prepared some sweet cakes and a hot brown liquid concoction that she called chocolate. Boudica had never tasted the substance before and fell in love with it immediately. Liguel and Memer had both tasted it before, but they enjoyed it nonetheless.

After breakfast, Master Ferme brought out a cart hauled by an aging Pecopeco from the stables. Liguel also led the other Pecopecos outside, saddled and ready. Master Ferme and his sons began loading the bags of sugar unto their cart, Liguel helped and Boudica wanted to help, but Master Ferme would have none of it, saying that she could help by watching them and remaining pretty.

Boudica blushed at his words and surprisingly did as she was told. The Ferme boys tried their best to impress her, attempting to lift more sacks of sugar than they could obviously carry by themselves. Liguel snorted at both of them, as he carried three sacks over each shoulder effortlessly, he put them down on the cart like they were pillows. He took off his shirt and leather vest and wiped the sweat that trickled down his toned muscles. The Ferme boys ogled in envy and Liguel smiled cheekily as he turned away, Boudica smiled as well, there were no complaints coming from her.

Memer on the other hand, ate breakfast then went directly back to sleep under an apple tree, his hat tipped over his face. When they were about to leave, Liguel woke him up with a sharp whistle. He stumbled towards the cart as if drunk, then went to sleep again, using the sacks of sugar as pillows.

They left the farm, with Mistress Ferme waving them goodbye from the kitchen door, and headed towards the western gates of Geffen.

During the trip, Boudica tittered beside the driver's seat as the Ferme boys told her stories of each other's idiocies; they had decided that if they couldn't get ahead of Liguel in her eyes, they'd try getting ahead of each other instead. Memer was still asleep at the back of the cart; Boudica knew he had still not quite recovered yet from over exhausting himself the night before and did not disturb him. Liguel rode beside the cart conversing with Master Ferme.

"What's it like living in Geffen?" asked Liguel, "We've heard stories about the wizards controlling everything in the realm."

"Where are you from anyway?" asked Benedict enthusiastically. "You have a spear, are you a knight?"

Boudica and Liguel looked at each other for a moment but thankfully Master Ferme thumped his son on the head, "Don't be rude Benedict, that's the personal business of Master Untherere." He turned back to Liguel and proceeded to answer. "Well, I can tell you they go a little beyond stories, but it's not all bad here."

"How so?" asked Boudica curiously, "Don't you ever wish that you had a voice in your own country?"

Master Ferme chuckled, "Voices don't give good crops! A farmer like me has no need for voice. The mages come, they make it rain and leave- it has always been that way."

They continued down the road until finally the shining walls of Ivoire appeared at its ends. Other carts and caravans joined them on the road coming from every direction; everybody was headed to the city to conduct their own businesses and hopefully the Pronterans could be hidden in the crowd.

They reached the giant bridge of steel and stone, it was large enough for ten carts to pass together abreast, patrols of soldiers in dark cloaks and raven helmets kept some resemblance of order as everybody made their way through. Liguel hid his spear under the sacks just as the soldiers moved beside him.

From the outside, Geffen was beautiful, Boudica imagined a giant had taken a single piece of ivory and carved the entire city out of it. Though, inside the city was breath-taking. She had lived in Prontera since entering the chivalry, true Prontera was larger, but if quality was the judge, Geffen would win.

They reached the market and Master Ferme stepped down from his cart. "It was great meeting you, Master Untherere, Mistress Ragus." He said nodding to both of them in turn. "The next time you pass by our farm, you are more than welcome to visit!"

Liguel pressed five gold coins into Master Ferme's palm, they were still marked with the Pronteran sigil, but Liguel felt as if he could trust the Fermes. Master Ferme tried to push the coins back, but Liguel waved his hand and said he would have none of it. "We owe you too much, Master Ferme. This is the least we can do for you and your family."

Master Ferme, gave up his protests and hesitantly retracted his hand. More goodbyes were said until Liguel and the others turned and left, disappearing into the constantly growing market crowd.

Master Ferme took his first good-look at the coins and so did his sons over his shoulder. They were surprised to realize the coins were marked Pronteran.

"Who do you think they were father?" asked Antony

"Pronteran marked, I knew they were knights!" excitedly insisted Benedict, almost jumping up and down on his place.

"Good people," began Master Ferme with a smile as he closed his fingers around the coins, "They were just good people."

……………………………………………………………..

The Pronterans made their way through the bending streets of Geffen. Liguel was at the lead again and he moved cautiously but didn't show it. He felt as if all eyes were on him and his companions, as if they were standing out from everybody else.

Of course, his fears were not justified. Ivoire was a very prominent city; foreigners flocked to it as much as the locals did. They continued through the rounding avenues and boulevards, asking people for recommendations for good inns.

The Blue Candle proved to be the descision in the end. A good number of people recommended it, it wasn't the best inn but they were told that prices were fair, the food good and most of all privacy would be assured.

They easily found the inn; it was a tall white building, around three stories, with blue-tiled roofs and a well-kept sign that had an image of a half-melted candle of blue wax and the inn's name in spidery lettering.

Liguel dismounted first then helped down Boudica, who was riding behind him; Memer followed and they began retrieving the important possessions from their saddle packs. Once they were set, Liguel whistled for one of the stable boys to come forward. Liguel gave some instructions before flicking a copper coin, which the boy caught in one grimy hand. The boy tested the coin between his teeth then once he was satisfied, he brought the Pecopecos to the inn's stable. They entered the inn and found it to be indeed satisfactory, there was a large hearth burning at the corner of the room, and the tables were filled with-thankfully- an adequate amount of foreigners. There were dark-skinned Morrocans, a hand-full of Pronterans and Yuneans, there was even a Payonese traveler immediately recognizable because of his distinctive tilted eyes. The inn keeper spotted them as they entered an approached.

"Good morning good sirs, good lady," began the inn keeper, she was a thin woman with gray hair that had a few strands of yellow left from her youth. She wore a shawl around her neck in a weird fashion, as if she was trying to imitate the capes of the nobles. "I am Olida Tynine, the inn keeper of the Blue Candle. Will you be requiring rooms?"

"We were told that privacy was assured in this inn," began Liguel "Can you yourself assure us of that?"

Mistress Tynine examined them for a moment, her expression was contorted into something between, _"So you have a secret_" and _"I already know more than you think"._ There was absolutely no way that she could know anything, but her expression did worry Liguel a little.

"Of course, sir." said Mistress Tynine finally. "How many rooms would you require…might I know the names of the masters?"

Before Liguel could speak, Boudica stepped forward. "Two rooms, one for the men and one for myself. I am called Alys, and these are my servants." She met Mistress Tynine's eyes and for a few seconds the two women starred each other down. Mistress Tynine was the first one to succumb, there was a second where her cool air was broken and she looked away but she quickly pretended that something had irritated her eye.

Liguel was a little irritated; he had been reduced to a servant but he supposed that the story would attract the least attention to them. Also, Boudica seemed to know how to handle Mistress Tynine- women were the best weapon to send against other women.

Mistress Tynine called for one of the tavern maids to show the Pronteran's to their rooms. The rooms also proved to be satisfactory with nothing separating it from other inns aside from having actual blue candles on the table.

They put down their belongings and had a quick meeting in Liguel and Memer's room.

"We're finally here." said Memer. He cracked his fingers before he created a small glowing orb of light than he idly began playing with.

"What are you doing Memer?!" snapped Boudica jumping to her feet, unsure whether to tackle Memer to the ground.

"This city is drowning in Magic!" enthusiastically said Memer, "I could heal a person's entire severed arm back and they wouldn't notice." He chuckled at his words and continued playing with his light orb. Boudica let out a relieved breath and slumped back on her chair.

"Since we're here, we should start our investigation." said Liguel, "Let's start by asking on the streets about anything out of the ordinary then work our way up."

"How do you know anyone will know anything?' asked Boudica

"Geffenese are infamous for their intrigue and plotting. No secrets are safe in this country; something has to have leaked out."

Liguel looked out the window and looked directly at Geffen Tower, they had a mission to accomplish, something dark and sinister was hidden in the city-they had to uncover what it was.

……………………………………………

**Tips**

_Okay update for the Pairing: (This includes feedback from my friends who haven't reviewed but have read the story)_

_Phi X Perenelle- 8 (sorry votes counted only once)_

_Phi X Sitamun- 10_

_Boudica X Phi- 2_

_Boudica X Liguel- 8(apparently my friends want to save this pairing)_

_Perenelle X Salochin- 2 (two of my friends were talking about this pairing, does anybody else think it's worth a shot?)_

_Hey are there any readers there who are good artists as well? If it's not too much too ask, I'd really love to see some art of my fics (Passion's Bitter End, Behind the Guitar Strings, and Prince of Ravens) it would be very much appreciated and I'd post it on my bio page with full recognition of the artist of course. Anyway, advanced thanks to anybody who'll actually draw, just send your work to my email- visit my bio page to find out._

_The rain was the same rain caused by the wizards in case anybody is wondering._

_ This chapter i tried to make it an opposite feel from Phi and the others first arrived in Geffen, that chapter showed the life of the wizards and the other magic users, this one shows the commoners  
_

……………………………………………...

**Game-Inspired**

_Anodyne- in the game it allows a user to use the skill Endure, but it is actually a form of antiseptic. But I guess it does make sense if you think about it._

_Magnum Break- I put a bit more explanation into it, about the user needing to channel energy into the steel._

………………………………………………...

**Trivia**

_Ferme- means Farm in French, I guess that's self-explanatory_

_Ovel- I just mixed up the letters of Love_

_Antony and Benedict- Both are prominent men, who have contributed to the idea of monasticism. Monasticism is the lifestyle of monks who retreat into the monasteries and start self-sufficient lifestyles. Antony was the person who started the idea, while Benedict wrote the book called the Regula, which housed the rules and regulations that the monks followed. (I have no idea why I picked their names, maybe because it's our school lesson)_


	18. Word on the Street

_Firey Flames- Do you really want spoilers?_

_K.T. Winters- I don't really know what to say except that I'm extremly grateful for your review. I mean wow! Thanks a lot!_

_Spoiledfashionista- I don't find you annoying at all, I enjoyed reading your reviews! And about Phi, I hope you'll warm up to him, this fic is about his journey as a person anyway, I don't wanna say too much. Btw, I wasn't sure if you voted for Sitamun X Phi._

_EternalVertigoForver- My girlfriend gave me that line, and after seeing her in action I kinda believe it._

_ Attic-window -I've come to have Memer as one of my favorite characters also. Btw thanks a lot for offering to draw it means so much for me.  
_

**Chapter 17: Word on the Street**

Memer only let the rim of his tankard touch his lips but didn't actually drink any of the ale. Outwardly, he seemed like any other traveler that had too much to drink, but he was actually pretending- and doing a very good job of it as well- people revealed more things to a drunk rather than someone sober.

This was his umpteenth attempt to gather information since they arrived in Ivoire. By hopping from tavern to tavern, he had gotten a good enough view of happenings and under currents in the city. People had also revealed to him physical appearances of important servants within the Tower, and their corresponding charges. If anyone would know anything about the actions of the wizards, it would be the servants.

The servants had a wonderful quality- they were invisible. Not invisible in the sense that they possessed the same powers as the thieves, but invisible because nobody noticed that they existed, especially the nobles who employed them.

Throughout the history of Geffen, all of the plotting and intrigue, servants played key roles such as spies, saboteurs, and if need be assassins. Who else would have the least difficulty moving around the estates, moving things around without any suspicion, and emptying a vial of poison into a chalice? Another wonderful quality that servants had, were that they were expendable- at least that's what the wizards thought. If they were caught, kill them immediately so they couldn't say anything.

Memer had found out an adequate enough of information from the citizens, but he needed validation and that could only come from a servant, and a particularly high ranking one at that. That was when he began waiting outside the Tower. A simple letter, unsigned but speaking from the person of a secret admirer, was sent to the servant's quarters. Servants flocked in and out of the tower in groups not going below three. But not one of them was the servant that Memer needed.

He waited for about an hour until someone finally came into view and even though she wasn't in her white and gold Tower livery, Memer recognized her immediately. She was maturely beautiful with soft tresses of blonde hair spilling over her shoulders, her eyes were somewhere between green and yellow, and finally her most recognizable trait was her incredible bosom- Gateau Paldout.

She proceeded down the boulevard and Memer followed a good distance behind her. He had arranged for them to meet in the tavern of the Smoky Mirror, in the letter he had told her that he had admired her from afar for years and only had the courage to show himself now. She was indeed a helpless romantic like the people informed him and as expected fell for his soft endearing words.

When she reached the Smoky Mirror, Memer waited outside for a while. This was all part of the plan, to let her simmer for a time, and once hope seemed lost he would enter, like some hero in an overly cliché romance story. So he waited until she got up from her seat, a crushingly sad expression on her face and he finally entered.

He was well dressed, in a rich velvet coat, his face was cleanly shaved and his hair neatly pulled in a ponytail behind his head. He didn't say anything at first but he caught her eye. She approached him and asked if he was looking for her, he gave his most dashing smile then nodded. He thought she would have fainted right then and there; he took her by the hand to a table and bought her a drink.

It had taken only a couple of minutes before she was piss-roaring drunk and spilling out everything she knew. Memer maintained his own seemingly drunk state, and listened closely to everything she said, and more importantly everything she implied.

Her words validated all the rumors that had been going around the city. Half a month before the Tome was stolen, Acidus were seen leaving the Tower, in the cover of night. It was only happenstance that some citizens actually saw them leave, and it was lucky for Memer to find those people. Also, the previous people whom he had spoken with had no idea who had ridden the Acidus, but Gateau told him that her charge-the Prince-was one of those who had left. She had also confirmed the arrival of the pharaoh of Morroc and his extended five-day stay because the Prince had not yet returned. A princess of Morroc was gifted to the Prince, some concubine wench were Gateau's exact words.

Though, the most striking clue that she had given Memer, was the book the Prince had brought home with him. She couldn't describe the book very well since she didn't take a good look at it, and the ale was probably retarding her memory. All she said was that it was extremely heavy. It could have been any book, there was a possibility that it was the Tome, or maybe it was just the unusually large diary of the Prince, but the coincidence was just too unnerving.

Everything seemed to fit together, the timeline, the book- everything. Memer fought hard the urge to run out of the tavern and leave Gateau right there. Gateau had stopped talking about the rumors now and had begun ranting about a Moroccan princess- concubine wench to be exact, but Memer assumed no difference. This rumor Memer had also heard of, if it could be called a rumor, it was more of a scandal.

Apparently some princess of Morroc had been filling the Prince's head with ideas about equality among the magic-users and non-magic users. Memer saw no wrong in it; in fact he thought it was a very noble pursuit. Though, he also knew about Geffenese mentality, and believing non-magic users and magic users were equals was as near to blasphemy as it could get for them.

"And now, the Prince is even considering opening a school for non-magic users! It's just so scandalous, we non-magic users know our place don't we?" said Gateau in a slurred manner, that it was almost impossible to understand what she was saying.

Memer bent over a kissed her on the forehead, "You already told me everything that you could. Thank you." She stared at him a smile quirking on her lips. Suddenly, blood filled her face, and she blushed to the point where she almost resembled an apple. Her eyes rolled back before she fell on the table face down and snoring.

Memer emptied the contents of his tankard in quick successive gulps before he took out a second letter from his coat pocket; he slipped it under Gateau's sleeping head. The barman gave him a quick disapproving look, his sudden switch from drunk to sober seemed to be a suspicious. He gave the barman a wink before he flicked a silver coin across the room. The barman caught it with one grimy hand; he nodded to Memer implying that he had forgotten the entire incident. Memer nodded back and finally left.

Gateau woke up long after, under the prodding of a tavern maid. It was dark and the tavern was going to close for the night. Gateau's head felt like it was split open by an axe and she couldn't remember much of what had happened. She realized the presence of the folded piece of paper in front of her. She unfurled it and began to read.

The letter contained a story of the wonderful day she spent with her secret admirer. Supposedly, they had gone out of the city, and went boating in the lake where he professed his love for her, but when they headed back he realized that he didn't deserve her and decided to leave fearing that he could not give her what she deserved.

Gateau continued reading, and her wild imagination began filling up the empty patches in her memory with what the letter said. Soon, she believed the letter from top to bottom and clutched it near her heart; she would never forget this day, and her secret admirer. She stood up from her chair and left the tavern, singing to herself like a woman in love.

………………………………………………………………………

Memer immediately made his way back to the Blue Candle. Gateau had told him much of what he needed to know, the Prince of Geffen of all people! _Why him?_ Memer asked himself.

He recalled the first time he had seen the infamous Prince of Ravens. A few years back, the Roi of Geffen had arrived in Prontera for an assembly of the rulers of the world. He had brought along his sixteen-year old son, political training maybe but Memer didn't dwell too much on it.

Memer was just newly ordained into the priesthood after years of hard work, but he was surprised to see that the sixteen year old Prince was also wearing the garb of a wizard. To achieve such a high rank for one so young was truly impressive.

Memer also remembered the excitement that the Geffenese Prince caused. Aside from his face that became the dream of every single Pronteran female, it was how he directed the Geffenese soldiers with such a stern air and bearing. The soldiers followed his orders, but they didn't follow him like subjects following a monarch out of necessity, but like true soldiers carrying out the commands of their general out of respect.

If the Prince truly had something to do with the stolen Tome, then a party of three wasn't enough in the least. The Prince of Ravens was given titular command over the entire Raven Army of Geffen, but something told Memer that for this specific Prince, it went a little beyond title…in fact it went way beyond.

He finally arrived at Blue Candle and burst through the front door like a deranged man, luckily a dancer and a bard had arrived in the inn so none of the patrons had taken notice of him. Mistress Tynine though, saw him and deliberately hindered his path up the stairs.

"Isn't it nice to have an ensemble perform in the inn?" she asked in a light inviting voice that would have been completely pleasant if she didn't stare at him with stern unwavering eyes that would have pierced through most men's skulls.

"Yes very nice," hastily replied Memer as he tried to move around her, but she moved as he did and continued to block his path.

"Not too many inns have the same pleasure us ours, it's a shame that your mistress does not come and watch. What does she do up there all day? And if she's not she's away with that other servant?" the question was addressed to no one in particular, as if she was throwing it into the air for anybody who could catch it.

Memer wanted to role his eyes, but couldn't do it openly. Apparently the intrigue had seeped it's way even to some of the commoners in Geffen, maybe it was just in the city of Ivoire, where they were exposed to the wizards the most. Memer just couldn't believe that Master Ferme's family would have any intent like this.

In his mind, Memer scoffed at the Blue Candle. Supposedly they were an inn known for letting their patrons keep their privacy; it seems that the ever-invisible servants were exempted from the rule.

"I would like to return to my Mistress now," said Memer sleepily, he met Tynine's stare and tried to recall the way his sister stared at him whenever she wanted to make him do something. He remembered his sister's deep-purple eyes penetrating like some menacing shadow into your brain, and prayed to Odin that it was materializing in his own eyes.

Mistress Tynine let out a deep ragged breath before she backed off, Memer spotted her hand jerk to attempt to wipe something from her eye but it quickly locked up to her side.

"Much thanks," said Memer as he proceeded up the stairs. He first checked his and Liguel's room and found nobody there, so he moved to Boudica's.

The other two were pouring over all the notes they had gathered the preceding days. There were papers, containing timelines, possible suspects, and the like, scattered all over the floor.

Liguel and Boudica turned their heads once Memer entered. "Did you find anything out, Memer?" asked Boudica

Memer walked across the room, careful not to step on any of the papers before she jumped on the bed and took a relaxed position. "More than you can possibly imagine," he replied.

The knights stopped shifting through the papers and brought their entire attention to Memer. "So you found out who stole the Tome?" asked Liguel, his hand clenched for a spear that wasn't there.

"Not entirely, but someone revealed evidences against a person. I can't call those evidences anything else but strong. I mean we may have found our man, our only problem now is proving it."

"Stop speaking in loops Memer! Just give us the name." snapped Liguel beginning to get impatient.

Memer sat up and looked at both of them for a moment before he spoke. "The Prince of Ravens." There was a moment of stunned silence…no it wasn't a moment, nobody really knew how long it lasted, but there was a stunned silence.

……………………………………………

**Tips**

_Okay update for the Pairing: (This includes feedback from my friends who haven't reviewed but have read the story)_

_Phi X Perenelle- 8_

_Phi X Sitamun- 10_

_Boudica X Phi- 2_

_Boudica X Liguel- 8_

_Perenelle X Salochin- 2_

_I hope everybody remembers Gateau, she was Phi's head maid_

_Memer seems to play the Geffenese game somewhat well…__**end of Tip**_

_This chapters has taken some time after the preceding chapter, so don't be weirded out by the time gap._

_ Also, the offer is still open for the artists! Advanced thanks once again_

_ Please don't think to lowly of Memer, it was a necessity, and Gateau seems to be happy in the end!_

……………………………………………...

**Game-Inspired**

_The servant assassins are obviously different from the assassin assassins_

………………………………………………...

**Trivia**

_Gateau- means cake in french_


	19. To Open One's Heart

Just a little suggestion, go ahead and play some sentimental love song while you read this chapter

_Just a little suggestion, go ahead and play some sentimental love song while you read this chapter. Lol!_

_Sorry this chapter took so long, I'm really too ashamed to try and explain myself anymore._

**Chapter 18: To Open one's Heart**

A woman fell on her knees in front of Phi and began to cry. She held her child protectively in her arms and continued to cry in spite of herself, she attempted to kiss Phi's boots but he stepped back and picked her up by her shoulders and stood her straight up, so she would not be lower than him.

At another time, this would be immediately rendered as a scene after a harsh sentence was passed over a non-magic user, merciless and unwavering listless to the fact that the woman was a widow and with child.

However, the cit was changing, most people said that it was for the better, a dawn of a new age where equality would flourish, but the few people who said it would bring nothing but downfall to the capital of magic, were to only ones who truly had any voice in Geffen.

"My Prince, my family and I will never be able to repay your kindness," said the woman through her uncontrolled sobs of happiness.

"Good-woman, you don't ever have to." replied Phi as he wore a warm smile on his face, one that the people had never seen worn on a face of a noble, let alone their Prince.

The entire city of Ivoire was in scandal. Rumors of every kind had been erupting from everywhere and at every moment. The intrigue and subtle movements of the nobles had all but faded in the background as everybody openly expressed their opinions in blunt and guileless behavior.

After Sitamun had revealed to Phi the true face of Geffen, about the extremely fine line that separated the social classes of the mage and non-mages, he had began helping the non-magic users in the city. Using money stemming from his own accounts in the Royal Treasury, he had converted the estates he owned in Britonah and Cote d'Azour into shelters for those non-magic users whose lands were seized by the corrupt lords of the magocracy, he had opened a house of learning that accepted even the non-mages. Prince of the People, that was what the citizens had begun calling Phi…It was a scandal unlike anything ever seen in the history of Geffen.

Some noble houses had joined Phi in his pursuit, Dumont, Deblucian, and Facile the only ones included without ulterior motives, but still majority of the magic-users wanted to spit in his face if they could. Phi's father had no apparent reaction for the time being, but Phi did notice that he had not been called to audience since he began helping the non-magic users.

Ilari kept clear of him whenever he helped the non-magic users; it was as if she didn't want to be part of it. Though, he knew that she was proud of what he was doing-she didn't hide her smiles as well as she thought she did, but he also knew that she was scared of what might happen to him, and didn't want to be there if anything bad actually happened-so she kept clear.

At some point she had even told him that it was about time that someone in Geffen tried to change things for the better, but that she also wished that he wasn't that particular someone. Helping the non-magic users was a dangerous business, even for the Prince. Even though he'd be helping many people, he was practically offering his neck under the guillotine, and what would happen to those he helped then? They would have a little taste of false hope, and then have it stripped away from them again. Her concern was apparent, and Phi knew he could ask for no more from her.

Sitamun on the other hand, was his number one supporter or rather she was the source of his sudden change. She was beside him from the start and was quickly gaining the love of the people. She was a princess, and grew up in wealth just like him, but she could relate with the people, she played with the children, she spoke with the women, she didn't treat anybody differently and Phi found himself slowly falling in love with her- if not already.

Phi did realize the impact of the work he was doing, the estates that he had used were meant for him to house in whenever he wished to leave the Tower, which at his last ally counted at zero. Using those two estates, where nobody lived in, he managed to gives homes to people who outnumbered the complete population of the magic-wielding nobles.

The widow offered another kiss on the back of his hand before she finally retreated back to the crowd of people gathered around the area.

There were servants in the white and gold livery of the Tower and the other liveries of the supporting houses, distributing supplies around to the commoners, some had smiles on their faces while other had expressions as if they were sharing their plate with a leper, they did not realize that people like them- magicless- were the ones being helped. Phi didn't pay any heed to the latter ones, as long as they did as they were told, and did not disrespect anybody, then all was fine.

He looked ahead and watched all the people smiling and happy to the point of tears, it brought a smile on his own face. He turned his head and his smile grew wider as his gaze fell on Sitamun. The children had gathered around her and she was telling stories from the desert kingdom.

"So, the great Pharaoh called on the Marduks and they began the ritual. Osiris was still asleep in his bed, oblivious to everything that was happening around him. As the sun finally rose up in the horizon, the ritual was completed and the enchanted bandages rose of from niflheim and began entwining around Osiris."

The children were at the edge of their seats at this point, they had never heard stories of the kind in their life. Stories were about non-magic users were rare in Geffen, and the commoners understood little to nothing about the force that the mages wielded.

"Osiris only had time to wake up and let out the beginnings of his angry roar before the bandages completely bound him from head to toe," continued Sitamun, "Osiris was encased in a Golden sarcophagus and brought to the deepest parts of the pyramid, where he lies trapped until today."

The children began to talk in excitement about the story, comparing their favorite parts and expressing their trivial fears about the day when Osiris somehow escapes. It wasn't too long before they went of running and slashing imaginary swords at each other, no doubt pretending to be the characters from the stories.

The princess got up and walked towards Phi, she didn't speak to him at first; she just took her place beside him and faced towards the people. "Just look at them, Phi" she said suddenly. "All that they've ever asked for, you've given them. Just like you promised," she turned to him and her smile stayed, it was a warm smile- affectionate and sincere, the type of smile that just curves the lip without any control from the mind.

They just stared at each other for sometime without anything being spoken, and slowly the city drifted into the orange glow of sunset. Phi stared into Sitamun's dark eyes, which caught the sunlight and turned into a color similar to melted gold.

Sitamun noticed that Phi was staring at her like some light-blinded fool, she crossed her arms over her breast and her eyes focused on him, but the smile never disappeared.

"It's rude to stare, you know." suddenly said Sitamun in a cheeky tone, which immediately snapped Phi back into existence.

When Phi came to, he realized what he had been doing and he couldn't help but smile himself. He performed an excessively flourishing bow, that involved a grand fluttering of his capes as he spoke.

"My deepest apologies for being to rude, Princess." answered back Phi in a tone equally as cheeky.

Phi and Sitamun's attempts to irritate each other had not disappeared completely but it had indeed played down into something easily mistaken as flirting, at least if one wished to see it that way.

A little girl suddenly tugged at the back of Phi's capes. He turned around and saw her extending to him a solitary stem of a red rose.

"It's not much my Prince, but I hope you'll accept it." She said in a tone so sweet and innocent. Phi took the flower from her gently, the people had little to spare, but they always tried to give Phi something in return, Phi considered their intentions more valuable than any form of wealth.

"Thank you little one, it's exactly what I need." He replied.

The little girl skipped away giggling as Phi and Sitamun walked inside his tent. As the flaps of the tent closed behind them, Phi offered the rose. He began blushing and had trouble looking her in the face.

Sitamun couldn't help but smile. For all of Phi's supposed princely charm, he was completely clueless when put in a romantic situation with a girl he liked, and who actually liked him back.

A rosy hue immediately flooded into Sitamun's face and she was beyond thankful that she could tell when Phi was reading her mind or not, not that he had ever done so.

Was she really thinking what she thought she was? Did she think that Phi liked her and more importantly…did she like him in return? Sitamun took her time and reflected with herself.

That night when she first arrived in Geffen…Phi had given her the chance to escape…to leave the grasping claws of Geffen forever, but she chose not to take it. And all the times that came after that, she had more chances than one person had the right to receive, but time and time again she always chose to stay.

Sitamun had never understood what kept her from doing what she was supposed to do; it had been her father's plan from the start to escape once she had the chance to. But now, she believed that she finally understood why she never left. It wasn't the fact that she couldn't leave because the circumstances didn't let her, it was the fact that she had fallen in love with Phi…the very first moment he showed her that he wasn't like all the other Geffenese. Sitamun had fallen in love with him then, she was just too proud to admit it to herself…until now.

"Thank you," said Sitamun as she took the rose from him. Phi nodded still having trouble looking her at the face, he reached under his capes before he pulled out a piece of paper rolled into a scroll and handed it to Sitamun as well.

"What's this Phi?" she asked completely clueless as to what the piece of paper could hold, she unfurled it and immediately she read the heading. In big bold black lettering it told her all she needed to know…and Phi's signature at the bottom told her even more.

She was too stunned to speak, so Phi spoke before her. "It's an order of release…You're free now." he said, Phi had never considered Sitamun his property despite her father giving her to him, but for he sake of making everything legal he ordered the royal secretarial corps to create a document for her release, which he signed in turn.

Phi opened his mouth to attempt and explain himself more, but before he could say anything Sitamun threw her arms around him and kissed him. Phi couldn't help but kiss back.

They kissed each others for what seemed to be an eternity squeezes into a few brief seconds before Phi finally pulled away, again he couldn't look Sitamun in the face anymore.

Sitamun turned away, ashamed of herself, Phi must have thought of her as a wench. She shouldn't have kissed him, it was too quick and too soon, she cursed herself for being so stupid.

"Phi…I'm…I'm sorry…I should never have…" but her sentence was cut short as Phi caught her by the hand. Sitamun could not tell what expression his face yielded. It was such a course mixture that she could only imagine what Phi himself was truly feeling.

"Please…don't apologize, Sitamun…I just…I just need time to…" he didn't continue his sentence, as he couldn't bear to tell Sitamun what he needed time for. He was falling in love with her, but he wasn't too sure if he had lost all his love for Perenelle. He pulled Sitamun close to him and kissed her on her forehead before he whispered. "I just need time…" he repeated, his voice was a bit shaky, and Sitamun sensed how hard he tried to still it.

He turned around to leave the tent, Sitamun brought her arm up towards him again, but it slid past his shoulder and he disappeared through the tent flaps.

Sitamun let her arm fall, as she watched the man she loved whisk away like the wind. She remembered his face; it was so unsure, so afraid to love…afraid to hurt. A tear streamed down her cheek.

……………………………………………

**Tips**

_Okay update for the Pairing: (This includes feedback from my friends who haven't reviewed but have read the story). Wow nobody's voting anymore, could it mean that Sitamun has already won? Hmm…_

_Phi X Perenelle- __**8**__ (Childhood Lovers, who technically didn't say anything about breaking up…Plus that "flying kiss" doesn't hurt their chances either)_

_Phi X Sitamun- __**10**__ (Opposites attract…YES THEY DO!!)_

_Boudica X Phi- __**2 **__(I Still have no idea with this…The guys who voted please enlighten me)_

_Boudica X Liguel- __**8**__ (Tale as old as time, Knight rescues beautiful damsel…except the Damsel can open up a can of whoop-ass!)_

_Perenelle X Salochin- _**2**_(They say relationships in the workplace are never meant to last…does anybody beg to differ?)_

_Hell yeah! First Kiss time!! Well technically Sitamun did steal a kiss when Phi was asleep…but this is the first between both of them so yeah!!_

_I wonder if this chapter will boost up the Sitamun X Phi score, or if it'll urge the Phi X Perenelle fans to work harder? And I changed my mind; I'll count your votes again._

_This chapter is drowning in wonderful scenes waiting to be drawn! cough hint cough_

……………………………………………...

**Game-Inspired**

_Osiris Story- Little diddy I thought off, about the history behind Osiris put into a Morrocan folk tale._

_Rose- There was a rose item I think._

………………………………………………...

**Trivia**

_Royal Secretarial Corps- I know it sounds so militaristic, but in a gist it's just an organization of clerks that do all the paper work…in this case for the royal family and everything with respect to them._


End file.
